Baby Marimos
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: While checking out a Ship that was victim to a Massacre, Sanji and Zoro accidentally become parents. But with these bundles of joy comes Painful Memories that Sanji had rather kept hidden. Can Zoro and the chibis heal Sanji or are they doomed to fail?
1. Concrete Angel

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Baby Marimos**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 1 "Concrete Angel."

What a glorious day on the Thousand Sunny. The seas were calm the sky was clear. There was not a care in the world. The only sound that could be heard was the yell of their fearless captain as he sailed through the air after being kicked out of the galley yet again.

"Damn it Luffy you just had breakfast! Stay out until Lunch!"

"But Sanji I'm hungry!"

"No way No how. Were are running low on supplies. We need to conserve food until the next island. Oi Marimo that means Sake too!"

"What?!" Zoro had only been listening to the cook's usual rant but dropped his weights when his booze had been cut off.

"You heard me no more booze." The blond cook glared as he lit a cigarette.

"Sanji-kun is the Laundry done yet?"

"Yes Nami-swan I even ironed them." _'And made your beds and dust your room trimmed the trees…'_ the list went on and on. Sanji knew that Nami took advantage of his kindness but he never complained. Growing up he suffered the worst kind of rejection as a child which made him starved for acceptance. So he didn't mind being a walking doormat but lately the others and Nami especially had been heaping on the chores that he hadn't had a decent night sleep in the last three days.

"Cook-san, are you alright? You seem to be a bit pale."

"I'm fine Robin-Chawn. It is so sweet of you to care." He kissed the hand of the archeologist. "I just need to bask in you beauty and I am reenergize."

"If you say so Cook-san, but I will take your watch tonight."

"Oh I couldn't let you. You need your rest because we need you to guide us through any ruins we find on our next adventure."

"You are very kind but I would feel better if I knew you had a proper night sleep, besides Swordsman-san has been very agitated as of late. I believe he is feeling neglected." Robin sent the cook a small mysterious smile before leave to find quiet spot to read.

'What does she mean by that?' Shaking his head he headed back into the galley not noticing the piercing eyes following his every move.

XxXxXxXxXx

The next few days were more of the same. He didn't get that night off as Robin had offered. Just before he was done with the kitchen Nami came in with a list of things that she needed done before they reached the next island. She then processed to tell Robin that since Sanji was going to be up there was no reason that Robin should be on watch. The archeologist didn't get a chance to protest as Nami lead her way to go over a map she got from the last island.

"Oi Cook-bro you don't look so good."

"Well I feel fine. Now I wanted to tell you that the cola is done I need you and Marimo to move the barrels to the storage."

"Fine. Oi Zoro-bro! Let's move some cola!" the Cyborg shouted waking the napping swordsman.

"Never mind that! Franky Zoro there's a ship Dead ahead!" Luffy crowed from his spot on the lion head.

"Is it the Marines?" Usopp asked as his knees began to shake.

"Nope!"

"Let me see." Nami grabbed the binoculars hoping that the ship might hold treasure. "It's not a pirate ship but it looks like it's heavily damaged. Whatever treasure that was on it might be gone. I say let's keep going."

"No I want to explore it. Zoro, Sanji, we're going aboard!"

"Aye, Aye, captain."

It wasn't long before the three were on there way in the mini Merry. Sanji was grateful for the reprieve of chores and relaxed on the way to the abandoned ship. It would be about a ten to twenty minuet ride to the ship he planned on a quiet snooze when a small wave knocked him into the Marimo.

"Oi cook get you bony elbow out of my gut."

"Awe did I hurt your delicate skin?" Sanji crooned.

"Knock it off."

"Oi! We're here!" Luffy Jumped up and launched an arm up to the mast pulling himself on board. "Guys it's bad up here."

This surprise the first-mate and cook. Their Captain never thought anything was ever bad or hopeless. So to hear him say it was bad had them jumping on board in a heartbeat. Once on board the first thing they saw was blood. A lot of blood. There was bodies lying scattered on the deck and the trail continued on down below deck.

"This was a massacre." Zoro hissed as the may there way below decks.

"Shhh! I hear something." Sanji glared as he picked up noises. They were very faint but they were there. He followed the sounds to a closed room at the end of the hall. "In here!"

"You sure cook?"

"Yeah." He tried to open the door but it was lock. "Stand back this door is coming down."

With one swift kick the door flew off its hinges. The three rushed in to find a blood bath and faint crying coming from what looked like a laundry basket.

"S-s-save them." A gasping voice called from the corner of the poorly lit room.

"Save who? Who are you?" Zoro question as he helped the man to a chair.

"I am a doctor. The babies. Save them." Sanji's visible eye widen and he ran to where he heard the crying.

"Luffy get Chopper!" the babies were naked and bloody from what looks like after birth. Without any thought he took off his shirt and ripped it in half. Then he began to wrap the tiny bodies up for warmth.

"I'm on it! Oi! Chopper!" The captain yelled as he raced out the door.

"This is not good their bodies are cold."

"They need warmth to survive." The doctor wheezed.

"Zoro take off your shirt."

"What?! Hell No!"

"Do it Marimo! They need to get warm and Body heat is the safest way to warm them. The best way to get body heat is skin to skin contact now take off your damn shirt! If you don't I'll kick you all the way back to the Sunny!"

Zoro was taken back by the seriousness in the cook's voice but he was fast with complying. Once his shirt was off a crying baby was thrust gently into his arms press against his chest. The tiny body was cold any colder and the kid would be dead. The cook had a right to be worried. Soon the cries turned into soft whimpers as he soaked up the warmth from the Swordsman.

"Oi Shitty Doctor when were they born?" Sanji demanded as he held the other baby close to his chest.

"Last Night… After the Slaughter… Sukora barely lived long enough to give birth." The Doctor pointed to the dead girl on the table. "Please I need to take you body home. Her mother will want her returned."

"We'll take her home."

"Cook you can't Promise that."

"Shut it! I can and we will! Luffy will agree with me. She died to save them it's only right we take her and the babies to her home Island." The glare on his face turned to shock and a blush covered his face. The baby in Sanji's arms had begun to try and suck on his chest looking for mama's milk. "Oi! Doctor when have these guys eaten last?"

"They haven't…"

"What?" The Growl coming from the cook had Zoro willing himself not to step back. "How could you not feed them?!"

"Sanji he's not really in the shape to feed anyone."

"No excuse. What can I give them?"

"There is formula and…(cough) bottles in cupboards over the stove behind you. Diapers are in the bag by the door." The Doctor was barely hanging in there but he was impressed with the protectiveness of the blond. The guy would make an excellent father.

"Marimo here take this guy. I need to get them food." Sanji did not wait for a reply before placing the child in Zoro's arms.

The swordsman struggle to keep both babies steady with out dropping them but soon they were settled whimpering for food. Before he could yell at the cook to hurry he saw an unexpected sight. In the dimly lit room he could see scars littering Sanji's back. Some were new from some of their adventures but a lot of them were faded and old. He watched the cook heat water in a pot before dropping the bottles in the he emptied the cupboards in to a large burlap sack before fishing out the bottles and testing them on his wrist.

"Here we go. Two bottles heated to perfection." Taking one of the babies with one arm he handed a bottle to Zoro. "Here feed him gently. Give him a few sips then take it away so he can breathe. Then repeat and don't for get to support his head."

"How come you know so much about babies?"

"I just do, now feed the kid or I'll kick your ass!"

"Hn." This was a new side of the cook that Zoro had never seen before. The Sanji he knew was a filthy mouth perverted who kick you across the Grandline and back again and cook meals fit for the gods. He didn't think Sanji was the baby type of guy. Then again he did baby the girls by granting their every wish and catering to their every whim. But this was different. This was a tiny human being and they were so delicate. Zoro followed Sanji's instructions to a 'T' for fear of not only hurting the baby but having the cook kill him with that Flaming kick of his.

"Oi ZORO SANJI WE'RE HERE!" there was their fearless leader with the calvary.

"So much blood somebody call a doctor!"

"That's you Chopper." Usopp sighed as he followed the others to through the ship.

"This ship is crying I can feel it bro."

"Oi Chopper in here! We got a doctor fellow badly injured and two newborns!" Zoro shouted causing the twins to whimper and Sanji's death glare for startling the infants.

"Newborns?!" the tiny Reindeer ran into the room.

"We got the kids for now chopper but the Doc is pretty bad." Said Sanji waving off the small doctor.

"Right." Chopper quickly ran over to the bleeding man. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was attacked with a Kukri. I defend myself by moving out of fatal hits and taking minor ones. Then I played dead until the Marines left."

"Marines?!" The Straw-Hats were shouted that Maries would attack a civilian ship.

"You have lost a lot of blood, but these cuts aren't too deep. You'll be alright once we get you back to the Sunny." Chopper announced before he changed into his human form shocking the other doctor.

"A devil-fruit user?"

"Yeah we have a few of them. Usopp take the burlap sack and the bag by the door to the sunny and put it in my room but don't touch anything." Sanji ordered as he gently burped the baby in his arms.

"G-g-got it."

"Luffy, Cook made a promise. I think we should keep it." Zoro added quietly as he followed the cook's example in burping the baby.

"What is it Sanji?"

"I promised that we would take the girl back to their homeland. She died bringing these kids into the world. She and the kids should be given back to the family."

"They are not her children but please Captain-san let me take my niece home to my sister." The Doctor begged.

Luffy said nothing. He looked at the man being held by the ship's doctor and then at the lifeless girl on the table. He then glance that the chibis held by his cook and first mate before making up his mind. "Franky wrap up the body and bring her with us we're taking them home."

"Sure thing Strawhat."

"Thank you, Thank you." The doctor sighed in relief before passing out.

XxXxXxXxXx

Once on ship Sanji took both infants to his room and shut the door. The last thing he need was the crew bursting in and endangering the babies. He was lucky his room was connected to not only the kitchen but the Bath as well. Sanji wasted no time in gently bathing the boys in a small bucket and dressing them in warm baby jumpers.

"There you both are lookin' better already." It was a sad smile that graced the cooks face as he set the Sleeping twins in a make shift crib he made out of his foot locker. It had been years since he last cared for a baby and the pain of lost still hadn't dimmed a bit.

"Cook-san, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Robin-Chan. The chibis are sleeping."

"Are you sure you seemed to be far away." When the archeologist entered Sanji's room she saw a man lost in a painful memory. Ever since she met the cook he seemed to be as carefree as the rest of the crew but looks as she knew from experience could be deceiving.

"I'm sure just lost in thought. How is the Doc?"

"He is resting. Doctor-san said that it was amazing that he lasted as long as he did. I have cleaned the girl up for a proper burial for when we arrive at their island. Doctor-san says he needs to look at the infants but was afraid that you would kick him if he came himself. But from what I can see they both look good."

"Yeah the babies are fed, clean, and dressed. They didn't fuss too much I think that they are just tired from everything."

"Cook-san Maybe you should lay down as well you have been over doing it lately."

"Naw I'm good besides the chibis need to eat again soon."

"Robin, Chopper says the Doctor is awake and needs to see Sanji." Usopp called quietly as he poked his head.

"You go Cook-san I will watch the babies."

"Thank you. Robin-chawn, you are so kind." Sanji smiled, before he placed a kiss on her delicate hand. "Okay Usopp I'm on my way."

Sanji took this small break from the twins to have a smoke. He was going to go through some serious withdrawals with the babies on board. Maybe it's time to dig in to that giant Jar of Lollipops that Vivi sent him for his birthday. She had been on him for forever to quit smoking. Well at least he'd quit until they took them back to their mother's home island.

"You really should be resting."

"I will but I must get this out before I can rest." The Doctor said as he sat up. "First of all I want to say thank you for you help and for agreeing to take my niece home."

"It's no Problem old man." Luffy Smiled.

"So what happened you? The ship was like a blood bath." Nami questioned. She was the only one not excited with the arrival of their new guests.

"Well I think I should start at the beginning. My Nami is Kurai, Takashi and I am from Hope Island."

"Hope Island is a Myth Bro." Franky glared.

"I can assure that it isn't, but we are hard to find because we are such a small island."

"What's Hope Island?" Chopper asked now curious.

"It's a Baby Island Deer. You can't have a baby they can give you one, but for a price."

"I'm a Reindeer! Wait they sell babies?"

"Not like that, at least not anymore. You see over 20 years ago our leader was a greedy man. He used our blessings for profit, even his own daughter. On our Island some of the girls are born with the ability to become Surrogates. They carry babies that have a blank DNA. Couples that come to our Island hire a surrogate to have a baby because they can't have one of their own. That is why we are called Hope Island, we give hope to childless couples. Our former Leader rounded up the girls and would breed them until their bodies gave out. That was until a Pirate freed us from his rule."

"A Pirate?!" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Yes maybe you heard of him his name was Gol D. Rogers."

"THE PIRATE KING?!" Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Pirate king?" the doctor chuckled. "Well he wasn't yet king when I met him. But I can see that he would do amazing things. Anyway I have gotten off track. As I said Our surrogates are hired for having children who can't. Well this was My Nieces first delivery and was the first in two generation to produce twins. Normal the girls stay on hope Island until they deliver, but her contract had a clause where she had to sail with the parents until she gave birth. Sukora agreed because she wanted to see the world outside our home but she did not want to go it alone. I readily agreed to go with her that way I could ensure she had a safe delivery. You can never predict what the sea will throw at you.

The couple was excited about the baby but seemed really nervous. I thought it was at the prospect of being parents but that was not it. Every time we made port they were constantly looking over their shoulders. Yesterday afternoon we were found by a Marine Galleon ship. I didn't think it was anything to worry about until I saw the woman Su Li pale. We were boarded and the man Ganju argued with the Vice-Admiral Koyashi shielding Su Li from him. Turns out Su Li was the wife of the Vice-Admiral and ran away with Ganju.

Koyashi followed them but was always three steps behind them. He followed them to Hope Island and was beyond furious when he caught up to us. The Vice-Admiral did not want kids and took Su Li to a butcher of a doctor to ensure that she would be unable to bare children. At first the men just argued neither man giving way but then Sukora came up from below deck. Once Koyashi saw her he lost all sanity and drew his sword. That was sign for his men to attack. The Marines fought the crew and I struggled to get to my niece. Koyashi killed Ganju and Su Li before he chased down Sukora.

He slashed his sword and she fell down the stairs. It was then I was defeated and stuck down where I stayed until The Vice-Admiral Called off the men saying that the Traitors were dead and then they left. When I was sure they were gone I dragged myself downstairs. I had to be sure she was gone before I could morn the loss of my niece. When I got to her limp body I notice she was sweating even though it didn't look like she was breathing. She was alive but the fall caused her to go into a premature labor. I was able to wake her and I got her to the kitchen. She went through ten hours of labor even though she was heavily wounded. The boys were born healthy but I could not care for them because my first priority was to try and save my niece but she died begging me to save them. In the end I failed because I had lost too much blood and pasted out. And that was how you found me. Thank you for saving the children and granting Sukora's last wish."

The crew was in shock. Koyashi was monster and he was definitely on their shit list for trying to kill the two innocent infants. If they ever ran into the bastard then they would show no mercy. For now their mission was to get the Doctor and infants to hope Island.

"I have a question Dr. Kurai. How is it that your Niece can have a baby with out DNA?"

"We are unsure how it started the history was lost over the centuries but the girls swallow a special pearl and her body fills in the rest of the genetic coding. Then nine months later they give birth. Couples can even choose if they want a girl or a boy by choosing a surrogate with either pale pink or pale blue hair."

"Why would a couple want a kid with no DNA?" Chopper wondered. This went against everything that Doctorine had taught him.

"Because after the child is born it accepts the DNA of the first two people who they come into skin contact." Takashi said as he stared at the Cook and first mate.

"You mean the babies are now yours?" Luffy asked.

"No I was wearing gloves."

"T-t-then that means…" Usopp was stuttering in shock.

"ZORO AND SANJI HAVE BABBIES!" the little reindeer shouted before passing out.

"Hell No! I'm not having kids with Curly brow!"

"Then don't Marimo." Sanji was relieved when he heard that the twins were his to keep. Then maybe an old pain could finally heal. He was not so keen on having the Shitty swordsman as the other father. "I touched them first and force you to help so they are my kids. I'll take 'em and raise 'em."

"And teach them to be skirt chasing morons? I don't think so they are my kids too!" 

"Like you even know how to take care of baby let alone two. They are staying with me in my room. If you wanna help out, then help but other wise stay out of my way."

"You two sort that out on your own time. Dr Kurai, how do we get to Hope Island?" Nami said now completely annoyed that the infants would be staying with them for the unforeseeable future.

"I have an Eternal Pose in my medical bag. We have been at sea for so long I do not know how long it will take us to get there."

"Leave it to the Sunny, it'll get us there in no time!" Franky boasted.

"Great Let's GO!" Luffy Shouted and race out of the room excited about their new adventure.

"Sanji-kun just so you know what ever you need to buy for your kids is coming out of your pocket. I won't be increasing your share and you better not slack off in your responsibilities." Nami said coldly before taking the Eternal Pose that the doctor had.

"I understand Nami-san." The cook bowed before leaving the room he had been away from his boys long enough. If the shitty Swordsman wanted to follow it was his choice but he had to get out of there.

As the others filed out of room Zoro pulled the navigator aside. He had just about enough of Nami's constant whining and complaining. She had been an around bitch to Sanji and he was sick of it. At first he thought that the crazy fool would wise up after a few adventures where the guy almost died, but no. The idiot ran right back to being the ever faithful lap dog.

"Alright Sea-witch I want you to back off the cook starting now."

"You can't tell me what to do, Zoro. There is nothing wrong with me reminding Sanji about his responsibilities."

"As First-mate I have a responsibility to my captain to make sure the Crew is not abusing one another. Sanji knows his duties and has never faltered in carrying his weight. You have No right to address the issue or the right to bring it up in front of everyone."

"Hey I Make sure this crew can function efficiently. You all would be sailing in circles if it weren't for me. Sanji is the only one who seems to understand that and follows orders."

"You are the Navigator it's your Job to guide us. It is not your job to over work the cook! You get him to do anything with just a few promises that you never intend to keep. That's why you rely on him. The others don't respect you enough to listen to you. Lately your requests have been tiring him out and his food is starting to feel the effect. Today with your little stunt with his pay has cross the line. You are not the Captain, Luffy is, and I am going to tell him to give the Job of Treasure and Pay outs to Robin and for your share to be cut."

"You can't do that! I worked hard for those berries! I get the Lager share because I take the bigger risk!"

"No You take the bigger share because you won't let anyone near the Berries once we got them back to the ship. Until you earn our trust Robin is in Charge of the Cash."

"Why are you suddenly so worried about Sanji anyway? Is it Because he now has your brats to…." Nami couldn't finish what she was saying because she was thrown against the wall and Wado was at her throat.

"I'd be very careful of what I say if I were you. Now Leave Sanji and My sons alone or Luffy will have to find a new Navigator."

"Zoro that's enough Put Nami Down I think she gets the point." At the command of his captain The First-mate dropped Nami and sheathed his prized Katana.

"Luffy did you see? Zoro just went crazy!"

"Yeah I saw but I heard everything too. Robin You'll be in charge of the berries until further notice. Sanji will be relieved of night watch and any extra duties out side of cooking. He needs to focus on his kids now."

"As you wish, Captain-san." Robin Had been using her devil fruit power to watch and listen to the meeting in the infirmary. When She notice Zoro pull Nami aside she thought it would be wise for her captain to witness the conversation. Had they not been there it was a good bet that the swordsman would have killed Nami with out a second thought.

"But Luffy…"

"Captain's orders Nami. Zoro you better go check on Sanji I heard the twins crying on my way here."

Aye-aye captain." Zoro gave Nami one last disgusted sneer before heading to the galley and Robin silently followed.

"Nami you are very important to me but So are the rest of our Nakama. I can't have you all hurting one another or using one another without thought or care." Luffy knelt down before the crying Navigator.

"I know that this attitude you have had lately isn't you. I know you are really a good person. Until you face what is bothering you or at least talk about it so we can help; Robin will be taking over your responsibilities. As Captain the safety and Happiness of the crew comes first. You haven't been happy in awhile Nami and I miss your smile. So when you're ready to talk I'll be here." The Rubber-man place a gentle kiss on the Navigator's forehead then left for the upper deck. Nami was too stunned to do anything more then cry at the mess she had made.

XxXxXxXxXx

Zoro couldn't hear any crying when he entered the galley. Instead he heard a soft alto voice carrying a soothing melody. Quietly he opened the door to the cook's bedroom to find the tall blond singing to the chibis in his arms. It was a sad haunting melody that should be sung by a girl but sounded so perfect coming from the cook.

_He walks to school with the lunch he packed  
>Nobody knows what he's holdin' back<br>Wearin' the same suit he wore yesterday  
>He hides the bruises with linen and wool<em>

_The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes he wishes he was never born<em>

_Through the wind and the rain  
>He stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that he can't rise above  
>But his dreams give him wings<br>And he flies to a place where he's loved  
>Concrete angel<em>

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
>The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
>When morning comes it'll be too late<em>

_Through the wind and the rain  
>He stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that he can't rise above  
>But his dreams give him wings<br>And he flies to a place where he's loved  
>Concrete angel<em>

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel boy with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<em>

_Through the wind and the rain  
>He stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that he can't rise above  
>But his dreams give him wings<br>And he flies to a place where he's loved  
>Concrete angel<br>_

Zoro could say nothing as he watched silent tears run down Sanji's face. Instead he took the sleeping chibis one by one and places them in their crib. Then he sat on the bed and pulled Sanji on to his lap. The Cook didn't protest but instead he curled into the strong arms and soaked up the comfort they offered.

A/N: Hello Everyone! I am hiding here in the One Piece Section from the angry mob of readers from My Naruto Stories My Chibi Dobe and Blue Christmas. I am still working on them but a lot has been going on and I am stressing so much I got writes block on them. This story came from a dream I had after watching Doujinshi music vids on youtube that involve chibi clones of Zoro and Sanji. Super cute but this fic is not all fluff and bunnies. Also just to clear the air Yes Nami is a bitch. Sorry Nami fans but that's how I see her. Anyway please review tell do you love it hate it or should I toss it?

Thanks for Reading.


	2. Two Dads are better than One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Baby Marimos**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 2 "Two dad's are better than one."**

It was dark when Sanji woke up. He didn't remember going to sleep but he felt more tired than when he went to sleep. Having the chibis around brought up memories that he thought he buried long ago. He should have been embarrassed that Zoro had seen him like that, caught in a web of memories. But for some reason he wasn't, instead he felt care for and safe. Sanji would kick the Marimo in the head before he ever admitted it. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he looked around the room to find the ship's doctor rocking one of his sons in a chair that he had never seen before.

"Oi Chopper what are you doing here?"

"Sanji, you're awake." The reindeer smiled. "I just finished checking over the babies."

"Are they okay? They were exposed to the elements for hours." The cook got up and checked on to the chibi still in the crib.

"They both are healthy; having yours and Zoro's fast recovery genes has helped them. Physically this one looks like you because his hair is mostly blond and just a slight twinge of green. I think you might have held this guy the longest. The Dr. Kurai said that the longer a parent holds the baby within the first hour of life, stronger the DNA impression."

"That would explain why this little one looks like the Marimo. He even seems to have a slight tan. Have they been fed? I didn't mean to sleep that long." Sanji picked up the green haired chibi as he began to fuss.

"Zoro fed them both about an hour ago. Robin helped show him how to change their diapers. I hear it quiet entertaining." The tiny reindeer giggled.

"I would have paid a million berries to see that." The cook smiled as he patted a burp out of the chibi. "So where did the rocking chair come from?"

"Franky made it. He is also working making them a secure crib so they won't slide around in your foot locker."

"That's great I'll have to make him his favorite Grape cola to say thanks and some banana muffins for you. Thanks for making sure they're healthy."

"Shut up you bastard I don't need your compliments." Chopper giggled.

Sanji just chuckled as the Baby Marimo opened his eyes. Looks like the chibi was going to have his color eyes but the shape and the serious look he was getting was pure Zoro. Looks like his kids were going to be two of the strongest on the Grand Line with the fiercest determination. But unlike The Shitty Swordsman, he was going to teach his boys manners and to be perfect gentlemen. The world could only handle one ill-mannered Marimo.

"You know, you should give the chibis names so Dr. Kurai and I can fill out the birth certificates."

"Yeah I got at least one name but I'll have to talk it over with the Shitty Swordsman first. I don't need him to throw a fit because he doesn't like the namesI picked. Come on Chopper let's take these little guys into the kitchen I got to start dinner." Sanji said as lifted the blond chibi out of Choppers arms.

"How are you going to cook with the babies in both of your arms?"

"I made them a little pouch to sit in when they were napping earlier." After placing the babies into the pouch he placed it on his back striping across his chest. "This way they can feel my heart and they are safe from any grease splatter."

"Wow you're a genius!" Chopper exclaimed as he followed the cook into the kitchen. "How do you know so much about babies?"

"That's because the person who took care of me as a baby told me."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The sounds of meat frying and vegetables being chopped filled the air of the Galley. Although they were short on supplies Sanji made sure no one went hungry. The Chibis snoozed in their little pouch comforted by the sound of their father's heart beat.

"Yohoho! Are these the chibis?"

"Don't wake them Brook. They need their rest."

"Yes I heard. They put me on watch since I scared the Doc when he was brought on board. Such a lonely job without even a cup of tea." The Skeleton sighed as he sat down at the table.

"Well tea will be ready in a minute I got my hands full. Oi Marimo I know you're out there! Get in here and set the table."

"Hn. Where are the kids?" Zoro grumbled as he entered the galley. He had to remember to stop napping outside the kitchen the cook always seemed to know when he was there.

"I got them don't worry, just set the table."

"Hn." The swordsman began to gather the cutlery briefly glancing at the sleeping twins in the pouch. They were cuddled close together drawing on the comfort from the cook's back. It the brighter light of the kitchen he could see the changes of the chibis since they were first brought on board. The blond chibi seemed to have green highlights in his hair and there was a tiny curl to the edge of his eyebrows. He smirked at the mini Curly brow and future lady charmer.

They may grow to be smooth talking like the cook but he was going to make sure they grew to be strong men. Men, who could stand strong, on their own and for each other. There was no doubt in his mind that they both will be fighters but it was a toss up on who will would be the kicker and who would take up the swords. He would make sure to try and convince them swords were better, at least when the cook wasn't around. The last thing he wanted was a kick in the head.

He hadn't been too keen on the idea of having kids at first, let alone having them with Sanji; but the idea was growing on him. Zoro always thought that he would have kids later after he became the Greatest Swordsman. Maybe start a dojo and probably adopt because there was no way he'd find a woman he could tolerate long enough to have sex with. Women were loud whiny and manipulative. Aside From Kuina who had been his best friend he really didn't understand them. He didn't want to either because he could really do without the headache.

Another mystery he was trying to figure out was the cook. He didn't understand the man and his constant flirting. Sanji was a hell of a fighter and an amazing cook, but he would rather cut out his own tongue than compliment the Baka. Zoro noticed that the cook seemed to distance himself from everyone without anyone noticing. The only reason he noticed was he made a point to study all his opponents whether they were the enemy or his sparring partner.

This afternoon was a small glimpse into the real Sanji Black-leg. The Sanji he held that afternoon was not the foul mouth shitty cook he knew, but a younger softer Sanji that was deeply hurting. It brought out his protective side. He wanted kill whatever was hurting the blond. Then there were the scars on the blond's back that the swordsman never noticed before. But then again Sanji was rarely out of his fussy suits and if he was it was because he was bandaged from injury.

The truth was Zoro never really hated Sanji; the guy was the closest thing he had to a best friend on the ship. So he cared about what happen to the curly brow and lately the swordsman seemed to be noticing little things about the cook he hadn't seen before. The Blond man was wearing down and didn't seem to be as happy as when he first joined the crew. Now with the twins here there was this whole new side of Sanji that just confused the hell out of the first mate.

"SANJI! FOOOOD!"

"SIT DOWN YOU MONKEY! You get nothing to eat until the ladies are seated and served." Sanji scolded as he walked to the dinning room carrying plates on each arm and a salad bowl on his head.

"Yo, Cook I finished the bed for the Chibi Bros. I'll install it after dinner but I'll have to move back your wall a bit and shifted your bookshelf to the other side."

"That's alright; just how long will take?" Sanji severed the food and held out the chairs the ladies.

"Usually about three hours but if Long Nose helps I can finish in about an hour."

"Sure I'll help. I've built cradles for babies all over the East Blue!"

"Really?" Chopper eyes were bright with belief as the ship's Sniper began to regale his tails of making cradles for kings and queens.

"Good, I'll keep the chibis out of the galley and out of your way." Sanji smiled setting out the drinks.

"So have you thought of any names Cook-san? You can not keep call them chibis forever." Robin smiled as four arms sprouted out of the cooks back and took each chibi out of the pouch and then handed them to her and Zoro.

"I know I'm thinking about it. I have one name in mind but I need to think of another one. I never thought I'd have one kid let alone two."

"They are my kids too don't I get a say?" Zoro complained.

"They aren't like your swords. They don't need scary names like Wado Ichimonji or Kitetsu III. They need names that brings out their personality and that the world would remember. The two newest Blacklegs are going to change the world." Sanji smiled as he took Baby Marimo from his Marimo father and nuzzled the soft green hair.

"They are going to be Roronas! If you get name them they are going to carry my last name." the swordsman growled restraining the urge to draw his sword for one of their classic fights.

"You said you didn't want kids with me, so they are going to have my name." the cook snapped.

"Cook-San, Swordsman-san, I suggest you compromised. You are both the parents to both of them and always will be." The Archeologist smiled at the waking blond baby in her arms. "I think they should share your names. I know that whatever names you choose will go well with both last names."

"Robin-Chawn is as wise as she is beautiful." Sanji crooned with a few floaty hearts dancing around his head.

"Hn. Focus wise guy you don't want to drop the baby."

"Shut up and eat Baka. If I wasn't holding mini Marimo I'd kick you."

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro waved off the cook before taking the blond chibi from Robin.

"You guys knock it off. After reading through the logs of the doctor's ship I calculate five days before we reach Hope Island. Turns out Ganju was circling ten islands surrounding Hope in an effort to lose the Marines. Also this gave them a small window to return the doctor and his niece." Nami stated. Since the confrontation she had time to think about how things having been going lately. She was frustrated and depressed. On their last adventure the crew was caught be a psycho temptress named Akane.

Akane was a leader of a village of Amazons. She took the men and was going to give them into slavery to her worthy warriors and keeping Luffy for herself. It was up her and Robin to get the guys back. It was not only a physical battle but a psychological battle as well. Akane challenged Nami's worth by asking how much control she had over her men. Did they obey her or was she so weak that she followed them. She faltered a bit but stood her ground. Robin on the other hand was oozing confidence and strength and this impressed the Amazon queen. Her opponent wasn't much of a challenge and was defeated easily so release Zoro, Usopp and Franky to her. Nami had to fight harder against her opponent and just barely won back Luffy and Sanji.

After they left the Island Nami was overwhelmed with doubt and insecurities. She began to order the crew around more to gain her sense of control. In reality it just made her look bitchier than normal. All the crew members stopped listening to her except for Sanji. The cook was the only one that still obeyed her orders so she tended to over work the poor man. Now Sanji was father and that meant she had lost her control over the only member of the crew who was practically her slave.

"That's wonderful Nami-swan. We can restock there since we've been running low for the past week."

"Oi, Curly-brow we have plenty of fish."

"Since, when Marimo?"

"This afternoon I put a few that I caught into the aquarium." Zoro shrugged as he continued to eat with one hand while he held the blond chibi nuzzling his neck with the other. He didn't see the shocked look on the cook's face as he figured it was no big deal.

"Uh, that's great thanks." Sanji was surprised. The Swordsman had never brought in a catch unless he was kicked into going fishing. The cook's heart warmed at the thoughtful act that he decided he would make Zoro's favorite dessert tomorrow.

"How are we on other supplies?" Luffy asked in between mouthfuls of food.

"Low Bro. That last battle with the Marines really did a number on the Sunny." Franky said as he guzzled some cola.

"Than it's a plan. Sanji Dessert!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sanji yawned as he finished writing in his journal. It had been a long day but he was glad it was over. He couldn't believe that a sad twist of fate had land him with two little miracles. It didn't matter that they were half Roronoa he loved them with his whole heart.

"Now, what to name you guys." The blond smiled as he got up to check on the twins. "What about …"

"_Don't you dare name one of them after me Sanji." A voice called from behind._

"Takumi!" Sanji whirled around to a Blond boy with a curled eyebrow just like his with a toothpick hanging from his mouth leaning against the doorframe. "That's impossible you're…"

"_Dead? Yeah I am, but that doesn't mean I can't visit my baby Brother." Takumi smile and his hazel eyes seem to sparkle in the candle light._

"I'm hallucinating! It couldn't be food poisoning I check the food myself."

"_Sanji you're fine. You know your cooking is always fresh and the best. See you fell asleep at your desk. You're dreaming Little Prince." The kid pointed to the figure slumped of the tiny desk._

"Oh man I am going to have a kink in my back for days." Sanji groaned as he saw his body slumped at an uncomfortable angle. "So if I'm dreaming why haven't you appeared before?"

"_When you were little, you had a hard time accepting my death. It would have been cruel to visit you and give you false hope that I was still alive. But when you were older I couldn't come to earth because you had forgotten me."_

"I didn't forget you Taku, I just buried you in the past to try and survive." Sanji sat on the bed and lowered his head in shame at his confession.

"_I understand Little Prince." Takumi walked over to the taller blond and ruffled his hair. "I know what you went through after I died. I've been watching over you this whole time. And I must say that you have become quite reckless." _

"I ain't so little anymore Taku." Sanji stood up and smiled. "And they call me Mr. Prince."

"_Ever the Dramatic one; you'll always be the Little Prince to me Sanji. Just like these little ones. Hard to believe my baby brother has chibis of his own." Taku sighed as he turned to watch the babies sleep._

"I know. I shouldn't have kids; I mean what if I'm like him?"

"_You are not him, Sanji." The elder brother turned to him with conviction in his voice. "He was a drunken Bastard who to pleasure beating the shit out of anyone weaker than him. You could never be like that."_

"But Aniki…"

"_No Otouto you are not Katashi Ishikawa! You are Sanji Black-leg, the greatest chef on the Grand Line and member of the Straw-hat Pirates, now. I am proud to call you my brother."_

"Hai Anki." Sanji sobbed unable to keep the tears away anymore. He fell to his knees hugged the blond boy around the waist and cried. "I miss you Takumi and it hurts so much."

"_I know Little Prince, I know." Takumi smiled sadly and ran his fingers through the golden lock that were so much like his own. "I won't leave you again now that you remember me. We'll meet again."_

"No! Don't go!"

"_It's okay Sanji I'll see you soon, but its sunrise and the Chibis need you. And I think your Marimo is hovering outside your door."_

"He ain't mine and he can wait." Sanji mumbled into the boy's stomach.

"_Yeah right but we'll talk about it later. Time to wake Little Prince."_

"Takumi!" The Cook shouted as he woke with a start. "OW! I was right I got a kink in my back."

"Oi Shitty cook you okay in there?" A gruff voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Baka Swordsman, what do you want?" the Blond stood up and stretched out his back.

"For you to unlock the door Curly brow."

"Why trying to catch me in the nude?" Sanji laughed as he opened the door to a blushing first mate.

"W-w-what?! Why would I want that you're the pervert!"

"What do you want Marimo I got to get breakfast going before Luffy starts shouting."

"I made the kids breakfast." Zoro said handing the bottles to a surprised Sanji.

"Oh thanks come on in." the blond stepped back and let the swordsman enter. "The crib is at the foot of my bed. They had a pretty easy night but then again they are only a day old. They'll start crying more as they get older."

"Hn." In the dim lamp light Zoro picked up the green hair chibi who gave him a serious look. The cook handed him back one of the bottles and the infant latched on eagerly. He notice Sanji was feeding the blond chibi while sitting in the rocking chair. The swordsman causally glanced around the room; he had been never in the cook's room before. It wasn't very big about a little more than half the size of the men's quarters but still had plenty of room for a queen size bed a tiny desk, bookshelf and the crib. It was really homey he could see why the twins would be better off staying with Sanji then in the noisy Men's quarters. This brought up the question that has bugging since they first boarded the Sunny.

"Oi, Curly-brow, why do you get your own room?"

"Cause I asked for it. On the Merry Luffy was always raiding frig. It got to the point to where I moved into the kitchen and slept on the floor next to the icebox. It was almost impossible to get a decent night's sleep." The blond chibi yawned and gave a half hearted push on the bottle. The old Blond chuckled and began to burp the baby. "So what are you doing up so early Marimo?"

"I just got off night watch. I thought they might be hungry." Zoro shrugged and began burp his youngest son. "So do they have names yet?"

"Yeah I went over them last night. I want to introduce you to Shizuka Blackleg-Roronoa who you are holding."

"The quiet and calm child?"

"Yeah that's what he is. He doesn't fuss too much and always seems to have a calm look on his face."

"Hn. Not the worst I ever heard of." If fact he was seriously impressed by the name, but he would never tell Sanji that. "What about Blondie over there?"

"This is our eldest son Akihiko Roronoa-Blackleg."

"Bright Prince, I should have known." Zoro snorted as he followed the cook into the kitchen. "What is that?"

"A swinging bassinette for the kids. If they are fed and content I can put them in here while I cook. Franky put it up after he installed the crib." Sanji set Akihiko in the Going Merry shaped swing.

"Did he have to carve 'Baby Marimos' on it?" Zoro grumbled as he placed Shizuka next to his brother.

"No." The cook chuckled "But Usopp did. Now get out of my way Marimo I got work to do."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

While Sanji cooked breakfast Zoro would sit in the corner next to the baby swing. In the afternoon the swordsman would take the chibis out to nap under the Mikan trees. And in the evening Sanji would cook dinner with the twins strapped to him enjoying the feel of the tiny heart beats against his back. This became routine over the next few days and the crew with the exception Nami adapted quickly to the twins.

Nami continued to snub the infants and make snide comments. She was irritated that she had been trying to get Sanji to quit smoking since they met only to be ignored. Now that the brats were on board he's been sucking on those damn lollipops Vivi gave him. She felt like tearing out her hair at her lost of control over Sanji.

How was she ever going to have confidence if she didn't have control? Nami could only hope that when they reached Hope Island they would find someone to take the little monsters and things could get back normal. Sanji would forget all about the stupid kids and get back to paying attention to her and her needs. Zoro would get back to doing his brainless weight training and leave the running of the ship to her.

"Land HO!"

"LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE!" Luffy shouted as he rocketed to top of the crows nest. "Yup I see it!"

"We made it in good time." Takashi said as was wheeled out on to the grassy deck in newly made wheel chair.

"The Sunny is not your typical ship." Franky said puffing his chest out in pride.

"I want to thank you all once again for bring me and my niece home. I know you could have refused and left my niece to burn on the remains of that ship then dump me on the nearest island but you didn't. So I am forever grateful."

"So how are you doing old man?" Luffy asked as he jumped down from the crows nest.

"I'm better. Your doctor is amazing. I know have recovered a lot faster than I would have under another's care."

"Shut up Asshole I don't need you complements!" Chopper said as he giggled and danced out of the kitchen with Sanji carrying Shizuka right behind him.

"So Doctor-san what should we expect when we get there?"

"I am not sure. Koyashi raided the village looking for Su Li. So I suspect that they are under going recovery from it. I know that you will be welcomed for bringing her people home. They will want to register the twins right away all babies are granted a citizenship to give them a homeland if they want to return to Hope. We have few kids that return on their own or do to other circumstances. They are all loved and cared for here because no child should be left alone."

"That is a wonderful idea Doctor-san." Robin smiled softy but out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the cook seemed to pale when the subject of the returning children. She made a mental note to talk to the Swordsman later.

"Everyone get ready to land and someone find Zoro." Nami ordered. The sooner they landed the sooner they go rid of the brats.

"I'll get him Navigator-san. I believe he and Akihiko are napping in the library." The Archeologist didn't like the sneer that seemed to flash on Nami's face whenever the babies were mentioned.

"Yeah, I chased him out of the galley he must have gotten lost on the way to the men's quarters." Sanji said as he left for the galley. "I'll have Bentos for everyone by the time we land."

"Yay! Adventure Bento!" Luffy cheered.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Once they were docked they could see the damage that the marines had done. The Pier was the only thing not under repair. They were greeted with a small unwelcoming party waiting for them. Takashi was saddened at the state of his village as Chopper wheeled him down the pier. Sanji carried the twins in the double pouch but had them against his chest instead of his back. He was holding them close since that morning's meeting. It was good for the kids to have a hometown but he never wanted his kids to return here unless the whole crew was dead. They were his kids no one was going to take them from him. He was going to make sure they grew up healthy, happy and loved. He was not going to lose them like he did Hikaru. He knew should die in battle Zoro would take care of them and the crew would help the Marimo raise the boys right.

"Takashi! We feared the worst! Are you alright?" the Mayor asked when he saw the doctor among the pirate crew. Then he motioned for the crowd to lower their weapons.

"I am alright Fumio. Is Akira alright?"

"I am alive Brother. Where is Sukora?" a petite woman stepped out from the crowd.

"My Sister I am sorry. She did not survive the birth. We have brought her home to be put to rest."

"And the children?" Silent tears ran down the mothers face but she held her head high.

"They are both alive and healthy."

"Then bring them to the nursery we have a few couples that are looking for sons. My daughter's sacrifice will not be in vain."

"That will not be possible Akira. The children have parents who save their lives after we were all left for dead. I have also filled out their birth certificates and they have been signed. I will be filing the papers as soon as I can."

"Just who are the Unworthy Parents?"

"Sister!"

"That would be me Madame. I am Sanji Blackleg, cook of the Straw-hat Pirates. I was the one to touch the children because they were dying. I warmed them and fed them so they would survive. Now they are now my children." Sanji bowed to the grieve mother.

"And who is the other parent?"

"I am." The deep possessive voice startled both Akira and the cook. "Zoro Roronoa, first mate of the Straw-hat pirates."

"I see." She did not show it but she approved of the two men. She could sense a strong bond between them and she knew the children would be in good hands. "The newly repaired hotel is near the town hall; your crew will be comfortable there. My brother will show you where to go. Enjoy your stay on Hope Island."

"Thank you Madame." The Cook was shocked at the mother's weird attitude as she left as quickly as she came.

"Well…" The mayor was speechless. "We are glad that you have returned Takashi and we welcome you. Now let's get you all settled. Why don't Takashi, the parents and captain come with me to sign the Registry? Keiko please show the crew to the hotel."

"Hai Mayor!" a Pretty girl with raven hair smiled and Brook instantly grabbed her hand.

"Oh Pretty Lady may I see you Panties?"

"NO SHE WON'T!" Sanji shouted and kicked the skeleton back on to the ship.

"Okay Robin you're in charge we'll be back." Luffy smiled.

"Of course Captain-san." The archeologist smiled. She could feel the simmering anger rolling off the Navigator. Nami's anger was getting worst with each passing day. It wouldn't be long before the girl exploded and it wouldn't be pretty for who ever was with her when she did.

"The rest of you take the remains to the temple. We will have the funeral tomorrow."

"Yes Mayor!"

"Mayor-san about how long does it take for the Log Pose take to set?" Nami asked with a strained smile.

"It usually takes two weeks. In that time new parents bond with their children and get their ships safe for the babies to travel. But most couples have their own eternal Pose."

"Great! That's plenty of time to explore and get Supplies!" Luffy grinned. "Let's go!"

As Zoro and Sanji followed Luffy and the Mayor, the swordsman noticed the tight posture of the Navigator. He had a bad feeling about the Sea Witch and would have to keep an eye out when she was around the cook. If Robin was right this was not the time to stir up Sanji with unwanted hostility.

A/N: Another chapter done and another Holiday gone. Still Working through my writer's block but I'm having fun with this story. Thank you for your reviews and encouragement. I hope that I will get more chapters out soon. For now I'll be trying to catch up on all my other fics. Thanks for reading Keep reviewing.


	3. Damned if you Do, Damned if you Don't

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Baby Marimos**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 3 "Damned if you do, Damn if you don't"**

Sanji sat corner of the room rocking the chibis as he watched the setting sun. It had been a long and tiring day. When they registered the babies in the Town Records they made an interesting discovery about Luffy's hero and Zoro's rival.

_**Flash back**_

"_**Here we are. I need both Parents to sign next to each child's name and then the captain to certify that they were born at sea." The mayor smiled as he put out the Registry book for all to sign.**_

_**Sanji smiled as signed his name in the book next to Shizuka's and Akihiko's name. They were now officially his and he couldn't be happier. He had to smirk at the proud look on Zoro's face as he signed the book. For someone who was against having kids the Swordsman was doing a good job with them. Sanji felt little flutters in his heart lately when ever Zoro was with the chibis or did something thoughtful. **_

"_**Wait is this right?" Luffy exclaimed and Sanji's heart stopped. He thought there was a problem with registering the twins. "This says Shanks father and Dracule Mihawk father but the rest kinda looks smudged."**_

"_**What?!"**_

"_**Oh you know the Red haired man?" The Mayor smiled.**_

"_**Yeah! He's my friend; I owe my life to him."**_

"_**I thought that hat looked familiar. Shanks and his Husband married here just before their daughter were born. They were the most unconventional couple I had ever met. Since they were both pirates I wondered how they would raise a child. For the first 3 years they would meet here stay two weeks then switch her care from one parent to the other. Once they got their way of care set they didn't return due to their bounties they did not want to endanger this village."**_

"_**Shanks has a kid?!" Luffy's jaw dropped.**_

"_**Mihawk married Shanks?!" Zoro eyes were about to pop out of his head.**_

"_**They have a daughter?!" Sanji couldn't believe that two of the most powerful men on the Grand line would raise a sweet little girl.**_

"_**Yes." The Mayor laughed. "She was cutest little girl with big round eyes and pink hair. She also had a gift to see things and talk to ghost. Dracule said it was from his mother side who was a well known fortune teller on the Grand line. Shanks just smiled and said it proves that she was something special."**_

"_**Wait she had pink hair and could talk to ghosts. You can't mean Perona!" Sanji was shocked.**_

"_**Why yes you know her?"**_

"_**Who?" The Swordsman looked confused and the cook just shook his head in disbelief.**_

"_**She was on Thriller Bark. Usopp fought her but basically scared her till she called off the ghost. She also went up against Kuma and he sent her somewhere."**_

"_**Oh she was alright she got sent to her father's castle." The Mayor smiled. "She stops in from time to time and says hi or when she gets frustrated with her dad or father. Apparently she fell in on his nap and he tore up her teddy bear so she came home to Hope to cry it out."**_

"_**Wow I can't wait till I see Shanks! I got to tell him we met her! Maybe we should ask her to join our crew."**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**End Flash back**_

Zoro walked around in a daze at the thought that his rival was not only married but had a kid too. Sanji had asked Zoro if it was the fact that Mihawk married another man that had him frazzled. The Swordsman said that it wasn't that as he had no problem with same sex couples. This made the fluttering in the cook chest increase. It was the fact that Mihawk seemed more human than legend. It gave him a confidence that he could seriously beat Mihawk.

Sanji smiled as he remembered how Zoro seemed to walk taller after that revelation. If Mihawk could not only be married but have a family and still be the World's Greatest Swordsman than so could Zoro. The cook could see that a weight had been lifted off the Marimo's shoulders and it seemed that he could now enjoy being a father to their two chibis.

Now if only the ghosts of Sanji's past could disappear that easily. The skeletons in his closets could not be buried with just a few words of encouragement. He wished it would but the truth was those scars ran deeper than the ones on his back. Sanji was great at denial until the chibis came into his life. He began to remember things that were long buried. Then his brother began to appear in his dreams. As great as it was to see his Aniki, it also very painful. Takumi was his most important person and raised him for six years before he died.

"_You were my most important person too Little Prince."_

"Hey Taku. I thought you would have shown up sooner."

"_I know but you had to settle in with the chibis and your Marimo." The Tooth pick chewing kid smiled taking the baby Marimo into his arms._

"He ain't My Marimo I told ya! Why did you think he and I are together?" The cook glared as he cuddled his blond chibi.

"_He is closer to you than any one else and only because you let him. You know and I know th0at Your Lady's Man act is just that an act. You could never fall for a girl after what Emiko had done to us. She was never a mother to us. No matter how hard you tried you could never please her enough to love you."_

"Damn it Aniki I know what she did! I know she would never love me but I had to try for Hikaru. I may never fall for girl but I will never treat one badly because I would be just like him."

"_I told you before Sanji you will never be like Him your heart is too kind and made of gold. As for Hikaru he was never ours she wanted him to think he was to keep him from beating her. I know you loved Hikaru but you have to let him go. He's grown now and he doesn't even remember you and he was too little to remember me." Takumi sighed as he put Shizuka in the crib. "Don't dwell on the past think about the chibis and your Marimo."_

"He ain't mine Taku." Sanji got up and placed Akihiko in the crib with his brother. "You going now?"

"_The sun is coming up so ya. I'll see you soon but you need to talk about our past because it's eating you up inside." Takumi frowned as he wiped at stray tear from his baby brother's face. "Wake up Little Prince no more sadness."_

"Aniki…"

"Hey, Cook wake up." Zoro shook the shoulder of the sleeping cook, who was quietly sobbing in his sleep.

They were given the family suite because of their kids so it was very spacious but only one bed. So if the cook had a restless night then he would have a restless night. Sanji had fallen asleep in the rocking chair with almost a death grip on the babies. It took a lot of gentle maneuvering but, he was able to get them away from the sleeping cook and put them in the crib. After that it was easy to carry the blond to bed like he had done many times before when he had passed out at Luffy's victory parties.

They had shared a bed before when money was tight but Sanji had always been a sound sleeper almost peaceful like. It had a calming affect on the swordsman and he found he slept better when he was next to cook but he would deny it till his dying breath. Tonight was the first night Sanji ever tossed a turned in his sleep and the first time he ever saw tears. It was like a knife in his chest seeing the blond look so vulnerable.

"Aniki…" This was definitely the first time Sanji ever call out for an older brother.

"Sanji wake up."

"What? Huh?"

"You were upset and tossing."

"Sorry." Sanji sat up wiped the tears from his face and kept his face hidden from the Swordsman under his blond locks. If he had bothered to look at the first mate he would have seen the concerned look on his face. "I better check on the Chibis."

"They're fine I fed them an hour ago, but you're not. You were calling out for Aniki."

"Oh it's nothing. I want to check on Akihiko and Shizuka." Before he could get up a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'll get them just lie back down." He didn't like how the cook was shaking and he knew that Aniki was more than nothing. Once the boys were nestled next to him the shakes calmed to slight tremors. There were real issues hiding in Sanji's shadows but he could wait. Right now what the cook needed was comfort that only their sons could bring.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So how is Cook-san today?"

"Hn."

"I see." Robin nodded as she and Zoro watched Sanji wandered through the market place with the Chibis in their pouch strapped to his chest. "As much as the chibis have brought out some unwanted ghosts they are also chasing them away."

"You're right. He had a bad night but once he held them he calmed down. He was almost back to normal when the Sea witch decided to show up at our door."

"Yes, Navigator-san was quite adamant about stocking the ship even though we aren't leaving for two weeks. I believe she is trying to get her control over the cook once again

"She might get him to cater to her petty needs but she is not going to get her hooks in him again."

"You seem to be adjusting to your new family very well. You are already very protective of your sons, other father."

"What are you getting at Robin?"

"Nothing just some observations Swordsman-san, and I think it is very sweet."

"Hn."

"I think you should spend more time with them. If it is one thing I noticed since I joined this crew it's that He trusts you more than anyone else. When he is ready he will talk to you. He may tell the rest of us later he may not but if he needs to open up you will be the only one he will turn to." The Archeologist smiled softly. She could see the fragile emotions blossoming between the two and she wished all the best. Unfortunately the Navigator didn't see it or didn't care. Something was making her irrational and until it was settled she would continue to abuse the cook.

"Probably. So have you found anything else about this Island?"

"It seems that the Dr. Kurai was correct they are very peaceful and want only to make childless couples happy. The girls are also content bringing the babies into the world there is no surrogate remorse that you would find else where. As for treasure it would appear that these girls are their treasure."

"I bet the Sea-witch ain't too happy about that." Zoro grinned as he watched some toddlers dance around the cooks long legs. For some reason that warmer his heart and he didn't know that meant.

"Oi! Marimo I need a hand!" The Blond called out as he loaded the shopping cart attached to Chopper.

"See he's calling you." Robin laughed.

"Hn. He told the doctor he would cook for the funeral tonight. You know how he is it can't just be a simple meal." The Swordsman smirked as he stood up.

"Yes Cook-san just loves to feed people. You better hurry he seems to be getting impatient. I'll see you both at the hotel later." Robin watched Zoro join Sanji in the market place. She watched fondly as the cook directed the swordsman to the barrels he need while he patted the chibis soft hair. They were the most beautiful and interesting couple he had ever seen. "If only they could see it for themselves they would happy as well.

"They will Robin. They are only ones that can make each other happy as well as miserable. I saw it the day they met."

"Captain-san I thought you were with Long-nose and Doctor-san." The Archeologist wasn't easily startled but Luffy just seemed to appear out of no where.

"Usopp is playing with the local kids and Chopper is helping out Sanji before he checks on the Old man doctor. I think finding that ship was the best thing that ever happened to Sanji and Zoro. Otherwise it might have taken Decades for them to wake up." Luffy Beamed as he sat in the recently vacated chair.

"So you believe they are good together even if they do not?"

"I knew it from the moment Sanji insulted Zoro at the Baratie. He didn't back down and he gave it as good as he got. But what synched it was Zoro's fight with Mihawk. Sanji was worried about Zoro and even told him to give up his dream just so he wouldn't die. They only knew each other for a week and he was afraid Zoro was going to die. Sanji looked awfully relieved when Zoro survived. Well I knew then I couldn't leave Sanji behind because we would be sailing with a first mate with half a soul."

"That is very insightful Captain-san. You constantly surprise me." Robin smiled softy.

"When you wear the face of an idiot no one sees that I'm not that naïve. Having a crew like ours lets me be happy and carefree. It also gives me an insight on my crew help them to be happy. Like how I know that certain cyborg wants to get a gift for a certain archeologist." Luffy's grin got even bigger at the sight of the light blush on Robin's cheeks. "And I'll be helping him get it later so they can be happy."

The Captain just smiled as stood up. Robin was speechless for the first time ever. "Well I'll see you later." Luffy started to walk toward the Hotel but called over his shoulder. "Keep an eye on them will you? Nami is still fighting with her issues and Sanji will become a target if she doesn't sort them out soon."

"Hai, Captain-san."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Zoro was walking Akihiko back and forth in front of the kitchen breakfast bar. It seemed that the mini curly-brow was cranky and was too fussy to sit in the pouch with his brother. So now he was calmly resting in his Marimo Father's arms.

"Chopper says that Aki-Chan suffers from reflux and he'll out grow it. But until then he'll be a little fussy after meals." Sanji said as he watched the two pace the dinning room.

"That's like indigestion right? I had that a lot as a kid growing up. It went away after I join Luffy."

"That's cause I fixed your diet. You guys were living off of crap and too much additives. I cook meals to balance everybody's physiology. What I make helps your muscle development and bone strength; all very easy to digest. Otherwise your body would have given out long ago and you would still be suffering from heart burn."

"So what about Akihiko? Does that mean that you can't make him better?" Zoro was confused. If the cook could stop the heart burn for him couldn't he stop it for their son?

"When they are babies there is little I can do because they are on a liquid diet. But Chopper and I are working on mixing healing herbs and formula to give him better relief. Until then we try and keep him as comfortable as possible. Don't worry our little one is just fine." Sanji smiled. His heart fluttered at the concern the swordsman had for they eldest son.

"Hn." Zoro seemed to hold Akihiko just a little bit tighter but he knew it would be alright just because Sanji say so.

"Wa."

"Okay Shizu-Chan. Let me turn the stove off and I'll change you."

"What was that? He didn't even cry." Zoro asked.

"Sure he did. Shizuka is as quiet as you and not one to complain more than once. It must be a Roronoa thing." Sanji sigh as he took the green haired baby out of the pouch. Chibi Marimo gave him an uncomfortable frown. The cook smiled as he took Shizuka to his room to be changed.

Akihiko chose that moment to voice his displeasure of a wet diaper. "WAAAAA!"

"Looks like this one is a loud mouth Blackleg."

"You want a kick in the head you Marimo Bastard?! Now bring him in here so you can change him!"

"WAAAA!"

"Yeah, I know." The swordsman sighed with a smile. He didn't know why but this whole family thing made him feel good.

"Sanji! Where are you? I know you here the chores on the list I gave you aren't finished."

"Oh Nami-san I'll be there in a minute I'm changing the chibis."

Nami was fuming. She told the blond exactly what she wanted done and he had yet to do it. There was no excuse for him slacking off. He should have been done with the chores and still have had time to make her a midday snack.

"What can I do for you Nami-san?" The smiling cook appeared with the blond chibi allowing the Marimos to take their afternoon naps.

"Why haven't you finished the chore list? I want to make sure that we're ready to sail as soon as I get hold of an eternal pose."

"I will get it done but I promised to make the food for the funeral."

"Okay Sanji. I think that this has gone on far enough. You need to start focusing back to your responsibilities to this crew."

"But Nami-san I am…"

"Navigator-san that is enough." Robin had been watching the Roronoa-Blackleg family from the shore when she noticed that Nami was heading to the ship. She noticed that the younger girl was highly agitated and looking to hurt anyone who got in her way.

"No, Robin I have been quiet for too long. This foolishness needs to stop."

"What Foolishness is that witch?" Zoro had been lying down in the cook's room with Shizuka trying to take a nap when the witch came in yelling. The cook had been doing better since he woke up that morning after his restless dream. He was not going to let Nami mess that up.

"Nothing just get the work done." Nami's sudden anger was gone and so was she. As much as she would have like to yell and rant about Sanji's neglect and the Brats' interference, the memory of the katana to her throat was still fresh in her mind.

"What happened? What did I do wrong?" Sanji started to panic. He didn't know what was going on. Somehow his Mellorine hated him. His chest began to constrict and he started having a shortness of breath. Akihiko felt his blond father's distress and began to softly cry.

"You did nothing wrong Sanji." The swordsman put a comforting arm around the cook. Shizuka leaned in toward his upset parent until Sanji took the chibi in his arms joining the chibi with his twin brother.

"But…"

"Swordsman-san is correct. Navigator-san was in the wrong and she should not have spoken to you that way. I am afraid she resents your children. For what reason? That I do not know." It did not escape Robin's notice that Sanji held the children in his arms a bit tighter. "The rest of the crew is overjoyed to have them as Nakama but Navigator-san has not been."

"Don't let her get to you Curlicue. She is the one with the problem not you. She gonna learn that what ever problems that she's going through she can't take it out on others." Zoro was pissed. The witch did exactly what he was trying to prevent. The Cook was all wound up and shaking like a leaf. "Look why don't you go lie down with the kids. I know you finish the main stuff and you'll cook the rest at the feast tonight. I'll wrap up this stuff and take it down to the Doctor's house."

"But there's a lot of food I can help."

"No you rest, Swordsman-san is right. Franky-san and Doctor-san just came on board so he'll have plenty of help. The chibis need their nap so you go lie down with them." Robin gently guided Sanji out Zoro's arms and into the bedroom. "We will wake you in time for the funeral."

"Thank You Robin-chawn." Sanji managed to summon up one small floaty heart, before succumbing to sleep.

Once the door was close Robin was quick to use her powers to prevent Zoro from slamming his fist into the table that was loaded with food that the Cook had painstakingly made. She could see and feel the rage radiating from swordsman. "Now, now you don't want to ruin Cook-san's hard work."

"Grrrr"

"I know you are upset but your anger won't help him."

"The Witch is hurting him. I won't stand for it. I am the first mate I can't let that happen. Luffy taught me if one Nakama is hurt all Nakama is hurt. I won't let anyone hurt My Nakama."

"I understand that Zoro." It was rare that the archeologist to call anyone by name but the seriousness of what was happening she need the First mate's full attention. "But you can't attack Nami without hurting our Nakama as well. Who do you think will be hurt the most if you do?"

"Sanji. He practically worships the ground she walks on." Once he stopped struggling Robin release the arms holding him.

"Correct. You should focus on him and your children. Leave Nami to the rest of us. While we take care of her, you can be there for Sanji."

"Fine, I get it but what the hell is her problem?"

"We don't know why she is like this but it started shortly after the Amazon Island. While you and the others were held Prisoner Nami and I went through trials to get you all back. Nami was left alone with the Queen for time and something must have happened to make her act this way."

"You better figure it out because I won't hold back if she snaps at him again."

"Then we will make sure that doesn't happen. Now we should get this food to the Doctor's house. Go get Franky-san he is on deck and I'll wrap up the rest." Robin smiled as arms sprung up all over and began packing up the food.

"Alright, as soon as I get this done the sooner I can get back."

"Of course. With the extra help you'll find your way back a lot faster." She just laughed at the glare he sent because he couldn't deny his bad sense of direction.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The funeral was quiet and somber but after the young surrogate was laid to rest everyone's spirits rose as they remember the good times. Zoro and Sanji were treated as honored guest as they were the Parents of Sukora's surviving babies. Shizuka and Akihiko were fawned over and showered with gifts.

"We're going to need Chopper do the cart and reindeer thing." Sanji said as he accepted another gift.

"Hn." Zoro bowed to another well wisher. He refused to leave the cooks side or let the kids out of his sight. The twins were nestled in the Mini Sunny stroller that Franky gifted to them that afternoon. He also kept a sharp eye out for Nami. Now that he had Sanji calmed down he did not want him upset again.

"Thank you for cooking Sanji-san." Takashi bowed. He was still healing but today Chopper said he was able to walk instead of using a wheeler. As long as he took it easy and was supported by a cane it wouldn't hinder his healing. "I know my sister is grateful as well."

"It was my honor. How is she doing; we haven't seen her since the temple."

"She is at the temple talking with the priest. This has been hard on her but she is strong. Akira is very proud of Sukora and having her laid to rest brings her comfort. Thank you for bringing her home."

"It was the least we could do Takashi-san." Sanji bowed to the doctor.

"Here. This was an Eternal Pose I took from one of the marines. Your Navigator seemed to be looking for one."

"Hn. Thanks Doc. I'll give it to her." Zoro took the Pose before the cook could.

"Well it has been a long day I shall retire. Thank you again." The doctor bowed to the Parents once more before leaving them alone once again.

"Looks like the feast is winding down we should take the kids back to the hotel."

"Hn"

After loading all the presents into a cart Chopper took them back to the ship and the others headed for the hotel. Sanji couldn't help but noticed that the swordsman did not give Nami the Eternal Pose but kept it instead. The cook didn't say nothing about it because he was tired and the last thing he need was fight.

"Oh Kami is that you Sanji?" A voice called out causing them to stop. "It is you! Everyone thought you were dead!"

"Do I know you?" Sanji was confused and Zoro did not like the man who had just run up to them and starting hugging the cook.

"It's me Norio. We were on the Bella-Rose together as Chore boys."

"Oh, yeah I remember." Sanji said as he managed to wiggle out of the tight embrace. "You were my bunk mate till I got wash overboard. Zoro this is Norio he was on the cruise ship before I met the Shitty-Geezer."

"Hn." Zoro hated this guy on sight. He was tall good looking with dark brown hair hazel eyes and fake smile. He was also still holding on to Sanji's hand.

"Oi show some manners bastard!"

"That's okay Sanji it's late you guys must be tired. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow?"

"Uh sure. Maybe when kids go down for a nap." The cook replied as he pulled his hand away from the firm grip.

"Kids! You got kids? Wow how time flies whose the Mother?" Norio asked in surprise. He hadn't notice the stroller when he first laid eyes on the Blond but now he could the twins curl up asleep.

"He's the mother, I'm the Father." Zoro stated before Sanji could even open his mouth. He knew the cook was going to kick him later but the look of utter jaw dropping shock was worth it.

"Oh! You guys had a Surrogate. I didn't know you swung that way Sanji." Norio leered making the blond blush.

"Well we were only kids when we last saw each other. I guess I changed a lot since then." He was getting nervous. His old friend was making him uncomfortable.

"Then I'm sure we'll have a lot to catch up on tomorrow. I'll meet you at the café tomorrow say around noon."

"Uh yeah tomorrow."

"I'm sure Robin or Chopper can baby-sit for us." Zoro said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear old gossip." Norio said with a strained smiled. "Right Sanji?"

"I'm sure I would. Cook here rarely talks about the North Blue. It will be interesting to hear what he was like as a kid." The swordsman gave a shark like smile as he put a somewhat possessive arm around Sanji's shoulder.

"It's alright Norio Zoro is welcome to tag along." The cook should have felt on edge with the two men somewhat fighting. But being held by Zoro was calming for his nerves; even if he was being an ass about it, trying to stake claim on him.

"Well then I wish you a good night." The dark haired man took the cook's hand once again and gave it a kiss and nodded to the swordsman. "See you tomorrow Sanji. Zoro."

"Night." Sanji whispered. "You can let go now Marimo."

"Naw, I'm comfortable." Zoro smirked as he felt the blond stiffen in surprise. There was no way he was ever going to leave his Sanji alone with that bastard, Childhood friend or not. It hit him that he thought of the cook as his and it didn't bother him at all. "Come let's get the kids to bed."

"Sure." The Blond was in a daze but let himself be pulled in the opposite direction of the hotel.

A/N: Okay I know I said that I would be working on my holiday fics but still suffering writes block and my own self-imposed limit on how long a chapter should be. So I posted a another chapter on the fic I wasn't blocked on. I hope to write more soon But the muses are being stingy with the words. Happy Holidays! Thanks for Reading keep Reviewing.


	4. Someone to Hold Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Baby Marimos**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 4 "Someone to Hold Me"

"_Would trusting him be so bad?"_

"Takumi, will you just let it go? The Marimo doesn't care that I am fucked up in the head so long as I take care of the kids and have food on the table." Sanji let a breath of smoke out the opened window. 

"_You know that's not true Little Prince and I thought you quit smoking." The elder blond scolded._

"I have but as you have said this is a dream. If I can't smoke when I am wake dreaming is the next best thing."

"_Sanji you need to talk about our past before it's too late."_

"What do you mean too late? So a few unwanted nightmares have shown up it's nothing to worry about or bug Zoro about."

"_The door is unlocked it won't take much open it." Sanji tuned to see his brother standing next a black door with the words Sanji Ishikawa carved into the wood._

"Taku is that?"

"_Yes it is the repressed memories and pain that you have locked away for years." Takumi stared sadly as his baby brother flinched away from the noises that were emanating from the closed door._

"Can't I just lock it up again and forget? It's not who I am anymore." Sanji pleaded as the door began to shake as memories were trying to break free.

"_No you can't Little Prince." The blond boy began to fade in the morning light. "You are not alone anymore. Trust him…"_

The door began to rattle off its hinges. A dark smoke began to seep through the bottom and fill the room. Sanji panicked as the smoke began to circle and squeeze him. He started to choke and gasp as the smoke continued to cover him.

"NO!" Zoro sat up at the shout. He was about reach for his swords while he realized the cook was screaming and crying with his body tangled in the sheets like a vice. "HELP ME! ANIKI!"

"Cook wake up." The swordsman tried to gently wake the struggling cook by removing the tangled sheet. Unfortunately he was kicked to the wall by the freed flaying limb leaving a considerable dent. "Shit even in his sleep he has the power to break concrete."

"Aniki…" Sanji continued to sob and thrash about. Zoro had to act soon; the chibis were already feeling their father's distress and begun to whimper.

Throwing caution to the wind he jumped back on the bed dodging another kick and wrapped himself around the cook. He locked his legs around the slim powerful legs with some difficulty. He realized he needed to work out his legs more because he was barely able to restrain the thrashing blond. He held Sanji's back to his chest with his arms firmly wrapped around Sanji's torso pinning the cook's arms to his sides.

"Shhhh… It's okay… Shhh… I got you Ero-cook."

"Help… me…" Sanji continued to sob in his sleep which made the swordsman hold him all the more tighter.

"I'm here… Shhh… It's gonna be alright." Zoro continued to whisper into the cook's ear. The body in his arms slowly began to relax. After a few minutes the thrashing calm to slight tremors and Sanji breathing evened out.

"You can let go now." Zoro could hear the pain in the horse whisper but he moved his legs until they were gently intertwined with the cooks and loosened his arms bit but he refused to let go.

"Naw, I'm comfortable."

"That's the second time you said that Marimo." Sanji sighed as he moved his arms till they overlaid the tan ones.

"It's the truth. You gonna tell me what's got you so stirred up?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No you're not, you haven't been fine for over a week not since the Chibis were found."

The cook said nothing as lazily stoked the arm holding him gently with his free hand. He was still struggling with his emotions. He did not want look weak in front of the swordsman. Takumi was right when he said that his Lady's Man act was just an act. Even though he had some painful and traumatizing experiences he still preferred men. Men didn't break your heart so cruelly they just used your body for release. But lately Zoro had somehow become a threat to that wall around his heart.

"_Trust Him."_

Oh, how he forgot how stubborn his older brother was. This was so hard for him. He just wanted the memories to go away. He didn't want to risk his heart! He could hear a ghostly chuckle in the wind and his resolve wavered. The way Zoro was holding him so tenderly already had his wall crumbling.

"Talk to me Cook. You really got the kids upset."

"Shizuka! Akihiko! I got to check on them!" Sanji began to struggle once again.

"Shh... they're fine. They went back to sleep once you calmed down." The blond settled down once again.

"I don't want to upset them. It's stupid how my crappy memories are hurting my kids." Zoro could feel tears trail over his arm.

"The boys are upset because they love you and don't want you to be upset."

"I don't want to talk about my memories."

"I know, but they seem to haunt you at night."

"Oh and how would you know they haunt me at night?"

"We have shared a bed before and I know you are a sound sleeper." Zoro could feel the cook blush all the way his toes. "I've also been on watch since you started taking care of the chibis. I can sense your energy and it's become erratic at night."

"For someone who sleeps all the time you sure don't miss much."

"I don't sleep I meditate. Now get don't get off the subject. Tell me about you memories."

"I don't remember all of them I spent years pushing them behind a door and locking them in the past."

"Well I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me."

"_Trust him."_

Sanji sighed but relaxed in the arms that held him and enjoyed the feeling of Zoro nuzzling his hair. The swordsman probably didn't realize he was doing it. Oh how he wished it were real. That Zoro was holding because he cared deeply for him not out of pity.

"I had a brother once."

"Aniki?"

"Oi Baka-Marimo, are you going to keep interrupting or can I talk?"

"Sorry continue."

"I was born in the North Blue. My mother got sick after she had me and let my brother, Takumi, raise me. She died when I was six months old. The bastard that sired us was a cruel sadistic son of bitch. He was a drunk and hit us whenever he pleased. He managed to get another woman to marry him, but he used her as another punching bag. She wasn't all that innocent either." More tears began to fall as the pain gripped his chest.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me anymore." Zoro held him as the sobs shock through the cook's body.

"N-n-no I have to get it out." Sanji took a deep breath to calm himself and leaned further into the embrace. "Emiko married him and he left us in her care. She pretended to be my mother. Takumi tried to tell me she was lying but she would whip him. I tired to be good but I was clumsy and stupid. I was told that if I loved my mother I wouldn't break things or drop the dinner on the floor. I would get five strikes for every mistake. The Bastard got a kick out of it and would drink his beer and watch use get whipped till we bled.

"When I was five she became pregnant and she had a little boy named Hikaru. He was a beautiful baby but he didn't look like us he took more after his mother. She was not one to nurture so he was left to Taku's and my care. We protected him from the bastard. We cared for him and loved him and because we did we received extra lashes. Emiko was insanely jealous and wanted Hikaru to love only her but she couldn't stand to hear him cry. She would leave alone in his crib until one of us came home to care for him.

"One night she went out and the bastard came home drunk as usual. This time he had a big chip on his shoulder. One of the barkeep accused the bastard of cheating him and not paying his tab. Emiko was supposed to pay it that morning but she kept the money instead. The bastard went for Hikaru in his crib but I got to him first and took a hit to the back. Takumi tackled Him and told me to run. I ran and got the baby to a safe place under the house. I wanted go back but I couldn't leave the baby alone."

The pain was unbearable and the tears wouldn't stop. Sanji couldn't bear it any longer he turned till he faced Zoro. The swordsman didn't see the confident cook of the Straw hat pirates. He was a scared little boy who is in so much pain he was falling apart at the seams. "I could help him. I couldn't save him. I let that bastard beat him to death!"

"Sanji you were just a child. Your Brother was protecting you and the baby." Zoro held on tight as the cook buried his face in the crook of his neck and cried.

Sanji let out his heart and cried in those strong arms. He never really mourned the lost of his Aniki. He hadn't cried like this since the night after Thriller Bark. He thought that the Selfish egotistic lovable Baka-Swordsman had gone and sacrificed himself for them all! He thought that he lost Zoro. There was so much blood and the bastard just stood there and said it was nothing. That night, when everyone had gone to bed, he curled up in the corner of his room and cried. It should have been him not Zoro; just like it should have been him and not Takumi!

"No it should have been me! Aniki was smart and brave. I was just a useless, stupid, weak coward who couldn't even spell his own name!"

"Sanji, you are smart, brave and very strong, but what could you have done at the age of five? Your Aniki knew you would be great one day and he did what he could to protect you." Zoro didn't know what to say. He was never good with words and he felt useless not being able to kill the demons that haunted his blond.

"Just like you?"

"What?"

"Just like you Marimo." Sanji push away from the Swordsman, but only enough so he could glare at the clueless first-mate.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were talking about you're brother."

"We were but the similarities didn't escape my notice. You both are stubborn men. He gave his life to save me and Hikaru and you nearly lost yours for this crew! Why? Why did you knock me out like that on Thrillers Bark? Luffy would have been lost if you died! Who would have Protected Chopper and Usopp if they did something stupid in battle? What would happen to ME you Bastard!" Sanji sat up screaming. He became so enrage that he had actually begun to hit him repeatedly in the chest as tears rain uncontrollably down his face.

"Oi Curlicue!" Zoro held his hands up trying to fend off the hits. Then in between the cook's rants he was able to grab hold of the angry fists with one hand and flipped them over. Sanji was now pinned beneath him and struggling to get free just to hit him again. The friction on the other hand was causing Zoro to bite back the moan that threatened to escape. He only hoped the cook didn't noticed the effect he was having on his lower regions. "Sanji stop it, just stop."

"Why? So you can run off and do something to get you killed leaving me and our sons alone?"

"Cook, now you're just rambling and spouting nonsense. At Thriller bark I did what I had to for my captain and the crew. I know that if anything were to happen to me you would be there to hold the crew together. You are strong smart and very brave, you would have moved on in no time. You would help everyone to find their dream including the All Blue you talk about."

"And what about your dream you shitty-swordsman? How can you be the worlds greatest if you're dead? What good is the All Blue if I can't share it with my all Nakama? I want to share it with you." Sanji whispered. He looked away embarrassed on how his emotions were running away with his mouth.

"But you wouldn't have found it, if you died. You're important to this crew and you are more than just a cook. I go into every battle prepared to die for my dream and this crew. What I wasn't prepared for was to watch you die. I couldn't let you do it." With his free hand the swordsman stroked the cook's cheek before he nuzzled the soft slender neck. "Because I know there can't be a Baka-swordsman without his Shit-cook."

Sanji's heart soared with the words the first-mate said. It wasn't an undying declaration of love but it was a start. He had never felt love before so he wasn't sure what his feelings for Zoro were. All he knew was that his feelings were strong and they would break if he were to lose the swordsman. When he felt his hands being release he let then fall gently around the strong shoulders. "What makes you think I'm yours, Marimo?"

"Oh you're mine you just haven't realized it yet."

The cook rolled his eyes before running his fingers through the surprisingly soft green hair. He could hear the smirk in Zoro's voice as the man pulled him until they were lying on their sides facing each other. "You are such a barbarian you don't just claim people."

"You like it." The swordsman wrapped his arms the slim blond. "You, feeling better?"

"For now, but the pain seems to be less. I don't want to reminisce any more tonight I'm tired."

"Good the kids will want their mother soon."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! Oi!" The Cook's shouts fell on deaf ears and the green haired man began to snore in his arms. He couldn't help but smile softly at the sleeping figure. Takumi was right Zoro did help him and even eased the pain a little. "Night, you shitty-swordsman."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Why of course, I would love to watch the chibis." Robin smiled as she smoothed the blond chibi's hair. "So cook-san has found an old friend here, has he?"

"I don't trust this guy. He makes the cook nervous and he seems to want to do more than just catch up." Zoro glared out the window with Akihiko resting in his arms.

"Hmm… We shall have to take extra care with our cook until we leave. Where is he now, I did not see him at breakfast."

"He took Shizuka and went to the town nursery with some of the Surrogates and mothers. They wanted give him a crash course in baby care and baby first aid. Chopper went with him excited to learn new doctor stuff I guess."

"Yes Doctor-san is always eager to learn new techniques. Why didn't they take Akihiko with them?"

"Mini-brow here has heart-burn issues and he was too upset to go." Zoro rubbed the tiny back and a little burp came up. "Cook said burping helps ease the pressure a bit."

"That maybe true but I think it's because little Akihiko attached to you. I noticed that little Shizuka is just as attached to Cook-san. Maybe they inherited more then just their looks from their parents."

"Hn." The swordsman turned to window to his blush.

"Well I will be happy to watch over them this afternoon. It will be good to see how Franky-kun behaves with them."

"Franky? You guys getting together?"

"It is possible; he did give me a gift last night. It would be nice to be with someone who cares for me and not see me as a tool."

"Crocodile." Zoro turned to see the archeologist looking distant and sad.

"Yes, but he was the last in a long line people who wanted to you use me. I have knowledge and skills the people want for their own uses. It leads to a long lonely life."

"But Luffy stopped that when he saved you didn't he?"

"When he saved me I hated him. I was alone and had nowhere to go, but its different now. We are all together and we'll never be alone because we are Nakama. But as wonderful as Nakama is it is nice to be cared for more than just Nakama."

"I hope it works out for you. Maybe you can get him to wear pants."

"No more than you will be able to get cook-san to quit smoking for good. We both know that he will start again with the kids are older." Robin laughed as she took the sleeping chibi from his father.

"Maybe, but I ain't going to try and stop him. It's been nice not getting my head kicked in for awhile." Zoro smirked before taking the eternal pose from his pocket. "Here I want you to hold on to this. We got it from the Doc last night."

"Why didn't you give it to Navigator-san?"

"Sanji is happy here at least during the day. He loves children and he is more relaxed even though he is restless at night. I wanted to give him time to enjoy the kids and maybe face what ever is bothering him at night."

"I understand, cook-san hasn't been his cheerful self for weeks."

"So you noticed too. I thought I was the only one."

"I believe all have noticed but only just recently. Well except Navigator-san, she is dealing with her own problems."

"Exactly, this is why I want you to hold the pose. But if this guy Norio poses a threat I want to get Sanji and the kids away from here as fast as we can."

"The look of overprotective lover suits you."

"We were not lovers!" Zoro hissed as not wake up his son but he could feel his cheeks burn from blushing.

"Not yet, Swordsman-san." Robin giggled and pocketed the Pose. "Very well, Franky-kun and I will take the chibi through the town and finish stocking the ship. But you should tell Captain-san before making any hasty decisions."

"I will, thanks Robin."

XxXxXxXxXx

Sanji pulled a little at his tie and brushed imaginary lint from his jacket as he walked down the street. Zoro watched in disgust at the cook's nervousness. The Kids were in their Mini Sunny Stroller with Robin and Franky leaving them alone for the first time in weeks. Sanji was reluctant to part with the chibis but he didn't want them around should he have a flashback or Zoro decided to kill Norio for looking at him funny.

"Sanji!"

"Norio." Sanji waved back at the man sitting at a table outside the café.

"I'm glad you could join me. Please sit down." Norio had offered the blond the only other vacant sit. The man was determined to ignore the Swordsman and show the man he wasn't welcome.

"Wait Sanji since there it looks like there are no other seats we'll have to share."

"What are you talking about Marimo? How can we share a seat?" he cook was nervous as it was and now the Shitty-swordsman was talking nonsense.

"I am sorry Zoro. There are no other seats available maybe you can join us another time? Sanji and have a lot to catch up on." Norio said through a strained smile.

"Like I said we can share. I wouldn't miss the talk of Sanji's childhood for nothing." Zoro sat in the chair and then pulled the blushing blond into his lap.

"Zoro, this is not appropriate in public." Sanji hissed. He was blushing like mad but he could deny how his body instantly calmed and relaxed in the arms of his Baka-Marimo.

"It's alright Sanji. He did say you were going to share the chair." Norio glared at the green haired man. "So what happened after you were washed overboard? My Uncle went nuts when he learned you were washed out to sea."

"I bet he did." Zoro could hear the bitterness in the cook's voice even though he kept his tone light.

"Zeff jumped in after me and saved me. We were picked up by another ship and we started a floating restaurant in the East Blue." Sanji did not mention that about being marooned on that shitty rook nearly dying from hunger. That was personal and only knew Luffy just at basics of it.

"Wow, saved by the pirate who invaded the Bella-Rose. What are you doing on the Grand Line? You are a long way from the East Blue." Norio ran a figure lightly over Sanji's hand on the table. The cook withdrew his hand with a slight shiver. Norio took it as a sign of buried lust he didn't see the look of disgust in the ocean blue eyes.

"We're following our Captain and Sanji here is our Chef. He's the best on the Grand line." Zoro glared at the dark haired man. He did not like the liberties the man was taking his love-cook.

"That's wonderful. There was never a doubt that Sanji would be great one day. I'm glad to see you finally got over that silly dream of that Stupid All Blue." Norio leaned back in his chair and laughed.

"Uh… yeah." Sanji was crushed. He had forgotten how everyone ridiculed him about the Legendary Ocean. Only Zeff had believed it and in him to find it. That was until he met Luffy and the rest of his Nakama. They all wanted to be there with him when he found the wondrous Blue Waters. "So uh… Tell me what happen to you; why are you on the Grand Line?"

"Oh after you were washed away Uncle found another chore boy but he didn't last long. None of them did really. I believe you were uncle's favorite he died a few years later missing his blond angel. I am following in my Uncles foot-steps now. I run a fair cruise between Islands. This is one of my main stops because couples want to have babies."

"Really? That's great." Zoro could feel the blood drain from Sanji. He held the cook close and his body began to shake in pure fear. He felt the blond grab his hand under the table in a vice like grip. He had to get him out of there and fast.

"Well Norio it has been fun but Sanji and I need to get back to our children."

"Oh so you are serious about them. What a shame." The sneer on Norio face sent the Swordsman into a rage. But he couldn't act on it now he had to take care of his love-cook.

"Yes we're serious why would we have them if we weren't?"

"I just happen to over hear that red haired shipmate of yours taking to some elders. She was inquiring about adoptions saying your kids were a mistake. That you both weren't ready for them and in over your heads."

"No! Nami-san wouldn't say that! Everyone knows we love them!" Sanji seemed to snap back to reality and was standing over his former friend and yelling in his face.

"Why would I have reason to lie Sanji? I am just telling you what I heard. She said you weren't serious that you and Zoro hated each other and were only together because of the children. If that's true than you should be with someone who knows you and can treat you like the_** Angel**_ you are."

"He's treated like a _**Prince**_ and it's none of your business what our relationship is." Zoro had, had enough of the bastard. He stood at the cook's side and had withdrawn Kitetsu from its sheath and had it pointed under Norio chin. The sword was begging for blood and he was tempted to give in to it but the gentle but firm hand on his arm stopped him.

"Zoro don't kill him it's not worth it. Listen Norio, My children are my life and I am dead serious about raising them. Zoro is their father and he won't give them up any more than I would. I have no intention of being with anyone who asks or expects me to give up my sons. It was nice to see you Norio but I think it's best if we left our friendship in the past. Come on Marimo our Boys need us." Without another word he turned on his heel and left. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled taking in the bitter but relaxing taste of nicotine.

"If you know what's good for you you'll leave this island. Sanji is mine and I won't hesitate to kill you if you upset him again." Zoro sheathed the Kitetsu once again and started to walk away.

"You're wrong I still have his contract. I can claim him anytime I want. I was trying to be nice and let him come back willingly."

"I don't care you think you have but Sanji will never be yours." The swordsman ignored the rants of the man and went to catch up with his upset cook.

XxXxXxXxXx

Luffy was sitting on the lion head of sunny having a nice nap while Nami was updating maps on the deck. She was a little more relaxed today now that he had put the word out that Sanji and Zoro really didn't want to keep the brats. They told her they were sad that the young couple couldn't take the children, but it would be no problem find willing parents to take them. Now all they needed was an eternal pose and they could leave this place and things could go back to normal.

"Nami-san!" She was pulled from her daydream by shouting from the pier. She leaned over the railing and saw cloud of smoke heading to the Sunny. "Nami-san! I need to talk you right now!"

"S-S-Sanji-kun? What's wrong?" Now she knew that the walking cloud was a pissed off chef. She didn't know how, but somehow he found out about her talks with the elders.

"What's wrong Nami, is that you were trying to give away my children! My flesh and blood! Why? Why would you do something like that?"

"Nami is it true?"

"Luffy you have to understand I was doing this in the best interest of the crew!" The Navigator whirled around to find her captain looking none to happy. "We're Pirates, we can't properly care for kids on the open sea! And Sanji they distract you from your responsibilities to this crew and to me!"

"You're wrong Nami. Being Pirates is not the problem I told you Shanks and Mihawk raise a kid on the Grand Line."

"Yeah what a Psycho she turned out to be!" The red head snapped.

"My kids are not going to be like that!" Sanji said coldly. "Akihiko and Shizuka are my life now but they do not hinder my work. I am dedicated to my Captain and Nakama not just you Nami. I will never give my children up." Sanji eyes were tearing up but he turn to face the sea. His heart broke that Nami would betray his trust like this but he couldn't let her see how much she hurt him.

"Sanji's right Nami. Those Chibis are now Nakama. You don't just send Nakama away because things you think will get tough. You are confined to the ship for the rest of our stay here, Captain's orders. Zoro take Sanji to go find who ever Nami talk to and tell them there was a huge misunderstanding. Then go spend with you kids send Robin back to ship when meet up."

"Aye Captain." It hadn't take long to find and follow Sanji. He was smoking like he was on fire. When he got to the Ship he watched as Sanji yelled at the redheaded sea-witch for the first time ever. He knew that his blond was hurting behind that veil of golden hair. "Come on Sanji. I got your lollipops for ya."

"Thanks Marimo." Sanji took the offered hand and led the direction challenged swordsman off the ship.

"Nami, what is going on? I have never seen you act this way toward Nakama. You really hurt them."

"Nothing is wrong with me! I am the only one who is trying to help this crew! Can't anyone see that they were a risk! Why won't anyone listen to me? I'm trying to do what's best for this crew but no one believes me!" She broke down into sobs as she didn't understand how everything was going wrong. She had it all planned out. The brats would get adopted and the boys would see that she was right they weren't ready for kids. Then they would leave this island and things would go back to normal. Sanji would go back to waiting on her and doing her bidding without any fuss.

"We're Nakama we knew the risks when he found out Sanji and Zoro became Parents. Franky built a special crib to protect them during our battles. Sanji's room was also reinforced to withstand cannon fire. We do the impossible everyday we can help raise their children. Nami I know you want what's best for this crew but you have to really think. Is what you are trying to do in the best interest for the crew or yourself?"

"You just don't understand!"

"Then tell me!" Nami bit her lip trying to hold back more tears before running off to the girl's quarters. Luffy sighed as he watched her leave. He felt like he was going around in circles with the girl and not getting anywhere. "What am I going to do with you Nami? Where did the girl I love go?"

A/N: Well here is another chapter done. It seems that my muses do not want to work on the stories I want to work on. So I am writing to the whims of my muses. Hopefully I'll get muses back on tract and post more chapters for all stories. Until then thanks for reading and please keep reviewing.


	5. Love? Maybe Someday

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Baby Marimos**

By Angelwings Sorrow

Chapter 5 "Love? Maybe Someday."

Sanji was tired and depressed. He couldn't believe that Nami would do something so hurtful to him. Then again he deserved it for believing that he could trust a woman with his heart. It didn't take them long to find the elders that Nami had talk to. They were in the Mayor's office discussing the potential parents for his sons. Sanji was beyond angry and they were going to feel his wrath. He kicked the table sending it flying through the wall then he started screaming that no one was going to give away his sons.

Zoro had to calm him down before he kicked someone into the next life. It was weird being the calm reasoning one usually he was the hot-headed one who flies off the handle without a second thought. The swordsman calmly told the scared men that their crew mate had been mistaken. They were more than willing to raise their sons and have already out fitted the ship for their needs.

"What about the two of you? Can you both be loving parents if you hate on another? Your bonding with the babies was an accident you weren't meant to have those children. Don't you think that they would be better off with a couple who wants them and would love them as much as they love each other?" A balding elder sneered.

"We may not be in love yet but that doesn't mean we don't love our sons. We don't hate each other, we never did. We have always respected one another as fighters and Nakama. We are not giving our children up for anyone or anything." Zoro said with his arms crossed. He didn't like what these elders were saying. They were causing his love-cook to have a panic attack from fear of the chibis being taken away.

"Then you should have no problem proving that you both want these children." The elders were all silent as the old priestess of island moved into the room. "You say that you are not in love yet. This means that you have feelings for one another. If you are serious about them as you are your children then prove it. Marry each other by sundown and you may keep the children you were blessed with. If not we will take them away and give them to worthy parents."

"You can't force us to do that. What would getting married prove? Those boys are our flesh and blood! We love them and we have been raising them since we found them!"

"Then you do not care for one another."

"I did not say that! You are twisting my words!" Zoro was getting pissed and frustrated arguing with the old woman. This was a serious commitment it was for life because once he made a vow he never backed down. There was no divorce for him once he said 'I Do'. Sanji was going through a lot and probably been through a lot more in the past. They only started talking to each other without fighting only two weeks ago. He didn't want Sanji to hate him for taking away his choice.

"I'll do it. I'll marry the Marimo."

"Sanji…" The swordsman turned to the cook but all he could see was a veil of gold.

"I… care… for you too." Sanji struggled with the words but cause deep in his heart he did more than care, he thought maybe he already did love Zoro. "It's just a formality to keep our kids. You're right; we don't love each other yet but maybe someday."

"Yeah… someday." Zoro ran a hand through his green hair frustrated that they were being forced into this and that they couldn't take the time to get closer before taking such a big step. Sure he cared for the love-cook but he didn't want to pressure the blond into anything. Besides why the hell would the smooth talking beautiful blond want to tie himself with a broke swordsman. Damn witch had him indebt up to his eyeballs. He really had nothing to offer him. "Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm doing this for our boys and for us."

The swordsman was reluctant to agree but the look in that ocean blue eye had him agreeing to anything and everything. If the All Blue did exist then it was right here in his love-cooks beautiful blue eyes. They were so clear and expressive every emotion just out there on display. He never wanted to see the desperation that he was witnessing right now ever again.

"Alright we'll tie the knot and do what ever is needed for our family." Zoro took Sanji's hand in his and gave a comforting squeeze. He turned back to the elders and glare at them proving he earned the name 'Demon Pirate hunter'. "So what do we need to do?"

"Uh… Well you will need rings." The Mayor said nervously. He did not want to anger these powerful men least they destroy their island. In truth he didn't believe the shipmate when she told them the adoption was a mistake. Every time he had seen the cook and the first-mate they were completely devoted to their children as well as each other. Unfortunately the Elders were still set in the old ways of couples being married before have children. This little misunderstanding was the opening they needed to force the marriage issue.

"Yes you must get rings for one another at different shops. It is a bad omen to see your rings before the ceremony which will be held at the temple. Normally we require full traditional clothing but since this is short notice Kimonos will have to do. Then there is signing of the marriage license in blood and then the wedding feast." The priestess ordered.

"We will provide the food since it is our request that you marry so quickly." The Mayor declared much too the elders displeasure. He didn't care it was their fault this was happening then they shall pay for the wedding feast.

"Fine we'll tell our captain and meet you all at the temple at sun down." Zoro stated and turned to leave but was stopped at the gentle squeeze of his hand.

"Please bring the food to the Sunny I would like to prepare the wedding feast. I know my future husband's favorite foods as well as my crew. Being a chef I can not let others cook as long as I am well and able." Sanji bowed. It was his wedding he'd be damned if anyone other then Zeff or himself make the food.

"That is highly unusual are you sure you want to do that? You should spend time relaxing at the hot springs preparing for your wedding." The priestess protested.

"I am sure. This would also be like a thank you feast for allowing us to keep our sons. Our Captain is getting restless for Adventure so in the morning we will be leaving."

"If that is what you wish then it shall be done."

"Thank you. Let's go Marimo we got a wedding to plan."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I didn't take long to find the crew and gather the crew for the Big announcement. The crew stood on the deck of the Sunny gaping in shock at the First-mate and cook. Sanji had been holding on to the twins since they were brought on board. He was scared someone was going to take them from him. He wouldn't even let Zoro hold one of them. The swordsman didn't mind as long as they clamed the blond down.

"So wait you have to get married or they won't let you have the kids? That's messed up! Anyone can see that you both love the chibis!" Usopp shouted what the crew was thinking.

Well most of the crew, Nami was looking slightly guilty. She had hoped that they would refuse to the deal and her plans would be back on track. She was proven wrong once again as Sanji told them they would be married at sundown.

"Why would they suddenly ask you guys to get married?" Franky asked confused.

"That would be Nami's fault." Zoro Growled. "She told them we didn't want Akihiko and Shizuka. Now we have to prove that we do."

The Navigator kept her eye glued to the floor. She could feel the looks of angry and contempt aimed at her. She felt bad but she didn't regret what she did.

"Luffy?"

"What is it Sanji?" the captain looked worried at the toll this was taking on to his cook's mental health. Sanji had yet to let the chibis go and his voice had become soft and vulnerable.

"I want to leave as soon as we can. I told the elders that you wanted to leave in the morning but if can leave when the Wedding feast is over that would be better."

"Are you sure Curly brow?" Zoro wrapped an arm around the thin shoulders as if he was trying to physical hold the blond together.

"Yeah. As much as this island was kind and welcoming to us, I don't want to risk someone else coming up with another rule to take our children away."

"I think we have here long enough we need to get back to sea." Luffy said after a moment of reflection and taking in the cook's words. He grinned and hopped off his seat on the railing. "But first everyone let go shopping for the Kimonos and Yukatas we got a wedding to get ready for."

"Hold on! How are we going to go anywhere? We don't have an Eternal pose and the log pose hasn't set yet." Nami snapped as they were all heading off the ship.

"I have one here Navigator-san." Robin said tossing the Pose to the red-headed girl. "The doctor gave it to Swordsman-san."

"Then why did he give it to you and not me?"

"You know the answer to that Navigator-san. We are not blind to what you have been doing but we will not let it continue." The archeologist said as she made her way off the ship. "I will buy you a kimono for the wedding since you are still confined to the ship until tonight."

Nami watched the crew go with unshed tears in her eyes. It wasn't fair. First those brats show up and take Sanji away from her and now Zoro is going to marry him! She wasn't in love with the cook and she never would be. He was a toy to do her bidding and spoil her when she needed it. Now he was going to be married and he had a family who was going to listen to her and take care of her now? He was her last chance and gaining her confidence. "I've lost everyone."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So Bro what ring are you going to get for Cook-bro?"

"Not sure, but I have some money saved so I guess gold."

"Cook-san will like that but I think it should be a little more personal since this is the most important piece of jewelry he will ever wear." Robin smiled at the blush on the swordsman's face.

The group had split up to go to two different ring stores as well as Kimono shops. Robin and Franky went with Zoro and little Akihiko as not to let the first mate get lost. Luffy and Usopp went with Sanji and sleepy Shizuka for moral support; while Chopper and Brook took care of getting the food supplies for the feast.

"Hn." The Marimo father looked down at his blond son whose bright green eyes seemed to smile at him. The chibi may have had his color eyes but the expressions and emotions came from the cook. Akihiko seemed to smile with his eyes as he was still too young to really smile on his own. That's when Zoro know they were doing the right thing, getting married, not just for their kids but for each other. He wanted to see Sanji smile with true happiness that it would make his eyes sparkle like little Akihiko's did right now.

"Here we are bro."

"Hn."

"Welcome what can I get for you today?" The shop owner looked nervous as they entered the store.

Rumor had already spread through the village of the Shotgun wedding. Almost all were opposed to the forcing of this marriage. They had all seen how much the men cared for the chibis but no one dared challenged the elders. Now the Jeweler was shaking under the fierce stare of the swordsman. He knew there was only a fifty-fifty chance he would get one of them in his store as there were only two Jewelry stores on the island. He had hoped to get the kind blond who would let him live if he made a tiny mistake. Well now he knew his life would be forfeited if he messed up.

"I need a ring for my wedding tonight." Zoro grunted then he pointed to Akihiko. "The gold has to match his hair."

"Uh… yes sir. We have many fine gold rings. This way please."

Robin chuckled a little. 'So this is why the swordsman-san wanted to bring the chibi with us.' Even though there were faint green highlights to the Akihiko's hair it was mostly gold like Sanji's and it really shined in the light.

"I'll take this one. And I want writing inside of it too."

"That will be no problem sir. This is one of the finest rings in the store you have excellent taste." The shop owner was impressed not only was the gold a perfect match to the baby blonds hair but the design was breathtaking. It had been one of the last rings his father made before retiring. 'The green haired man must really care for his fiancé.'

"Hn." Zoro scribble down hat he wanted engraved and handed over all of his berries. "Send it to the temple when you're done."

"Yes sir." The owner smiled watching the group leave his store.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So Sanji what kind of ring you gonna get Zoro?" Luffy bounced up and down as they made their way to the Jewelry store.

"Something strong, so it doesn't get cut off during a fight." Sanji sighed as he stoked the soft green hair of his sleeping son.

"Yeah with the way Zoro fights he who lose it in an instant." Usopp Agreed as they entered the store.

"C-c-can I help you?" a timid young girl bowed.

"Yes My sweet angel." Sanji smiled gently. "I am looking for a ring for my Wedding ceremony this evening."

"W-was there anything you had in mind sir?"

"Platinum. My husband-to-be is very strong so I need it to be just as strong."

"These are our finest Platinum rings sir."

"What do you think Shizuka?" The cook showed his son, who just woke up, his ring of choice.

"Ah?" the chibi reached out his tiny hand and touched the ring.

"Yes, this is for your Papa, do you think he will like it?"

"Hn." The chibi withdrew his arm and snuggled his face in his mother's soft spice scented neck.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sanji smiled and gave the ring back to the girl. "I'll take this one and I would like something engraved on the inside."

"Of course sir." The Girl blushed. She was snapped out of her daze that was induced by the heart warming scene between the father and son. There was no girl or woman who wouldn't melt at the loving moment between the two. She knew that the guy who got to marry this loving man was the luckiest guys in the whole world.

"Thank you so much My Lady. If won't be too much to ask can you have it sent to the temple? The ceremony is at Sundown and I am not sure I will have time to retrieve it." Sanji gave her a charming smile as he wrote down what he wanted inscribed then hand her a large stack of berries.

"It's no trouble at all! Thank you for shopping with us." The girl bowed her face bright with a blush.

"No thank you." The cook kissed the girl's hand before leaving the store with His captain and the sharpshooter in tow.

"I don't know how he does it?" Usopp muttered.

"Does what?" Luffy asked as they headed for the Kimono store.

"When he doesn't over act he can leave a trail of swooning females where ever he goes."

"It's nothing but gentlemanly manners." Sanji grinned. "I can teach you if you what woo your dear Kaya."

"No thanks I already know how to be charming I was the Casanova of East Blue before you were even born." The sniper gloated.

"Wow really?" Luffy asked and blond just chuckled. He deiced to let the story roll on instead of pointing out that he was older then the long-nose. This way they will be entertained as he picked out the kimonos for the ceremony.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"_You know you have this all backwards Sanji."_

"Takumi what are you doing here? I can't sleep now I have a feast for my wedding to prepare." The cook complained as he continued to do sushi rolls for the Marimo.

"_Don't worry you're not asleep you're daydreaming. Think of it as an angel's loophole."_

"So you're now an angel? You look like a brat to me." Sanji snickered at the pout forming on his brother's face.

"_As I was saying you did it backwards. People are suppose to fall in love, marry than have kids. You had kids now getting married and then you'll fall in love with your swordsman." _

"No one ever said anything about love. Besides I don't know what love is."

"_Sure you do but I'll let you figure that out on you own. What are you making now?"_

"I'm just starting to make the layers for my cake. The Shitty Bastard doesn't like anything too sweet. It gives me a chance to test my new cinnamon cake recipe."

"_Sounds delicious. So it seems you and Zoro are closer; have you talked to him?"_

"A bit but I'm still not sure I should tell him any more."

"_Don't pull away Sanji you are doing so well. The memories aren't bursting to get out but they are still there waiting to be settled." The boy hopped off the counter and walked over to the sleeping chibi. "Shizu-kun looks just like him."_

"Almost, his eyes are blue like mine. He and Aki-chan are the reasons I don't want to remember. Every time I have a flashback they get upset. I don't want my shitty past hurting my kids."

"_If you don't it will drive you insane and your children will still be hurt. You have suffered alone long enough Little Prince it's time to share the burden."_

"We'll see Aniki. Right now I want to get this wedding done and over with so we can leave here. I don't want to risk losing my sons again."

"_You won't lose them. When I look at your children I see a strong future for them."_

"Really?" Sanji's mood brighten instantly and his smile became genuine. "That's good to hear. I worry about them a lot but then again every parent goes through that I guess."

The elder brother smiled as he look passed his brother to the open door. The Swordsman had returned with their oldest son. This was a perfect time to get Sanji to open up but he wouldn't bring up his brothers demons. This was a day to cherish and be happy so bringing them closer to the heart will do for now. He watch the green-haired man close the door and move to the barstool just out of Sanji's line of sight.

"_So Otouto, how do you know which are Zoro's favorite foods?"_

"It was difficult to tell at first. Zoro isn't a man of many words Aniki unless it's insults." The cook look changed to a soft smile as he pulled the memory to the front of his mind. "About three weeks after joining Luffy I would notice certain foods would be piled on to his plate more than others. Then there were the insults. The Marimo only insults the dishes he wants to eat more often. He had me going for awhile with that one. The first time he did it he insult my Okonomiyaki by saying it was Monjayaki and too doughy. It pissed me off that the next day I made Okonomiyaki and Monjayaki then force fed him to prove the difference. Then the bastard had the nerve to say 'You're right they are different.' Then he stomped out the door for a nap."

"I didn't stomp off. I walked out the door."

"See Aniki? Zoro is such a liar." Sanji turn to his brother who was no longer then his head whipped around to his unexpected guest. "Zoro what the hell are you doing here?"

"We just got back I came to get Akihiko a bottle when I saw you talking to a ghost."

"I was just thinking out loud. Didn't anyone teach you to not eavesdrop on peoples private ramblings?"

"The door was unlocked so you should expect to not to have privacy." The swordsman smirked as he watched his love cook blush. "So you figured out my Favorite foods have you? Hn… I need new tricks then."

"What? Why would you need to trick me? If you want something, tell me and I'll make it! There is no need to insult and trick me to make you food."

"But if I did that then you wouldn't try to improve your recipes and I wouldn't get to taste all the new creations." He loved to needle the blond but what he said was true. He challenged him to be better and never settle. Plus the jaw dropped expression was priceless. "The sugar is burning."

"Shit the Carmel!" Sanji shouted as he rushed to save his dish. Zoro smiled as he got up to make Akihiko his bottle. The next fifty years or so didn't look so bad. In fact it looks pretty damn good.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Shizuka frowned as two disembodied hands dressed him and his brother, who seemed to like the treatment. He missed his mama and papa he didn't know where they were but he wanted them now. He didn't like the clothes he was in because they were too hard to move in. He just gave up fussing and was about go back to sleep when his brother started crying.

"WAAAA! WAAAA!" Akihiko was just enjoying the attention when the Orange blob came in. He could feel bad things coming from the blob and he didn't like it. He wanted his Papa and his Mama now! He wanted the blob to go away so he cried for Mama! Mama was not coming so he cried louder. Then he felt a tiny hand in his tiny. Shizuka! His brother would help him call mama.

"WA! WA!" The green haired chibi cried out. He could feel his brother was scared. He too could feel bad things from the orange blob too. Papa could make the Blob go away.

"WAAAA!"

"WA!"

"Robin, why are they crying?" Nami complained. She came to drop off a bouquet when the brats started crying.

"Nami-san they are young they cry to communicate."

"WAAAA!"

"WA!"

"Well get them to stop we have to take them to the temple. Sanji and Zoro are already there waiting for us."

"They will be calm once they see their parents. Why don't you go get they bottles in the kitchen. I need get a wash cloth to clean them up." The raven haired woman sighed and left for the bathroom while Nami headed for the kitchen.

"Sure, anything to get away from the screaming."

"WAAAA!"

"WA!"

"_Shhhh… Chibis you need to calm down." _

"Sniff" Akihiko's lip quivered not knowing if he should start crying or not.

"Ah?" Shizuka didn't know why this guy looked like his mama.

"_You don't want your mama and papa to be sad do you?" A ghostly hand smoothed Shizuka's hair and dried Akihiko's tears. "Don't worry chibis I'll here for you and your mama. But you both have to be good Little Princes for mama okay?"_

"Ah."

"Hn."

"_Good boys. Take care of Mama and Papa. Uncle Takumi will see you soon."_

"Oh good both are feeling better." Robin smiled before cleaning their little faces. "You need to look handsome for your Daddy and Father's big day."

"Let's get going Robin we're going to be late."

"We're ready Navigator-san." Lifting the twins robin noticed that they were focused on something behind her. "What do you see chibis?"

_Takumi smiled and waved to the chibis from over the archeologist's shoulder before fading into the setting sunlight._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

There was much excitement as people began filling the temple. Zoro had hoped it would just be the crew but the Elders insisted. So here he was dressed in a dark green Yakata, standing at the alter waiting for his 'Bride'. Usopp and Franky, who was surprisingly was wearing a Yukata, stood by him as his groom's men. Robin and Nami were designated as bride's maids while Luffy declared himself father of the Bride.

He knew the cook was les than thrill with his role, but Sanji the bet lost fair and square. While Sanji was preparing the feast they discussed the wedding and who was going to take whose last name. The discussion quickly turned into shouting match with the chibis watching them in awe.

**Flashback**

**"_So, are you going to wear white when you come down the isle?" Zoro had just finished feeding the Akihiko and settling him in the Going Merry swing before sitting down at the bar in front of the kitchen._**

**"_What are you talking about Marimo? If you hadn't noticed I'm a man meaning I am not the Bride."_**

**"_Well I'm not gonna be the bride. Beside you're the kids' mother so you should be the bride. I'm the father so I'll be the groom waiting at the alter."_**

**"_Moss-ball! I ain't no woman! There is no way I' am changing my name to Roronoa!"_**

**"_Listen Ero-Cook I am not becoming Blackleg Zoro! I am the strongest next to Luffy. I help put Dinner on the table. You on the other hand are always in the kitchen and you take care of everybody just like a wife."_**

**"_WIFE? I am just as strong as you. I have brought home and cooked the food I put on the table. That doesn't make me a wife!" If the kids weren't so close by he would have would have kicked the bastard all the way back to the East Blue._**

**"_One of us has to be the bride and I think you'd look pretty in white." Zoro smirked as he watched the cook blush a bright red._**

**_Sanji wasn't about to be out done by this moss headed bastard. He leered at the swordsman. "That's only because I look good in everything and nothing at all." _**

**_Zoro choked on the water he had been drinking and blush. It should be a crime to ooze sex on a whim like that. He was thankful he was sitting down and lap was covered by the breakfast bar. That sinful voice went straight to his groining. He had always felt a physical attraction to the cook but never acted on it because of their rivalry and being Nakama. Now with Sanji very abusive past haunting him there was no way they were ever going to have sex. He was going to have trouble keeping his hands to himself once they were married. _**

**"_Tell you what Marimo. If you can hunt and bring home enough meat to feed Luffy for at least a week, then I'll be the Bride. But I draw the line at being called the wife or changing my name."_**

**"_If I don't then I'll be the bride. But if I win then I want you at least add my name to yours just like the boys carry both of our names."_**

**"_Deal. Take Usopp with you, we don't need you getting lost on your way back. Oh and don't forget Luffy eats five times a day. So that means enough meat for thirty-five meals."_**

**"_No problem. Just get ready to wear white." Zoro smirked as he got up and adjusted his swords. On a whim he reached out and pulled the cook over the breakfast bar gave those inviting lips a quick kiss. "Thanks for the luck."_**

**_The blond stood there in shock as he watched his future husband just walk out the door._**

**End Flashback**

That little kiss had been very lucky to him. Some of the farms outside the village were having trouble with wild hogs tearing up their fields. He thought they would make some good sandwiches. Well that was until saw the huge size of the hogs. Usopp nearly wet himself in fright, they were almost the size of the sunny. The kill was easy, not only was there enough meat for Luffy but the village would have enough meat for a month. Sanji was shocked when he returned to the ship but he muttered something like 'Fine I'll be wearin' white.' before lugging one of the hogs to the freezer.

Zoro was shaken from his memories as Brook started to play the wedding march. Soon Nami wearing a pink Kimono with sakura flowers and Robin in a lavender Kimono with lilies, were making there way down the aisle. Then came chopper in his reindeer form pulling the Mini Sunny with twins inside down the aisle and to Zoro. The little doctor changed forms once again handed a gold ring.

"All rise for the Bride." The priest requested and the crowd stood.

Luffy was beaming as he walked down the aisle with the blushing bride on his arm. This may have been a forced wedding but he was happy that two of his crewmates would be together. Eventually they will fall in love and be happy even if it didn't seem like it now. He want to run down the aisle he was so happy but Sanji was not having it.

The Cook was indeed the blushing bride as he slowly made his way to his husband to be. He was a gentleman and he honored his wagers but damn did this hurt his pride. Who knew the Marimo had the luck of a leprechaun? Now he was wearing a beautiful white kimono with black cranes around the hem and flying across the back and sleeves. He had never pictured himself getting married before. Then again he never pictured having kids either. Now here he was a father and soon to be husband. As grooms went he could have done a lot worst than the Swordsman but there was no better man he could marry.

Zoro was good man and a great father. It didn't hurt that he was extremely handsome. Sanji would deny it with every last breath but he had many a sweaty nights dreaming of that hard body pressed against his. He never did anything about his attraction because he was scared of the rejection. Now his past was holding him back because who would want to make love to someone so damaged and used.

"Let the Great Kami watch over this couple." The priest called once Sanji and Zoro joined hands. "Do you both come into this marriage willingly?"

"I Sanji Blackleg come into the marriage willingly."

"I Zoro Roronoa come into the marriage willingly."

"Now in front of Kami and all these here who witness this union pledge yourself to one another and offer your heart ring to each other." The priest looked to the swordsman to go first.

"Well Curly Brow it's been a year since me met and became Nakama. Now today we become more than Nakama; we become a family. I pledge myself to you and our sons to protect you care for you and someday I hope to love you. I will always be faithful and no matter what happens on our voyage to always find my way back to you. This is my promise to you." Zoro place the gold band on the slender finger. The intricate detail of the ring of that had his bride speechless. The ocean waves and the tiny ship and tiny fish swimming along the bottom reminded him of the elusive All Blue.

"Marimo," Sanji took a deep breath to try and rein in his emotions. "Since we have become Nakama you have been the one constant in my life, besides Luffy trying to raid the frig." There was a small chuckle among the crew. "Even though we have fought it has always been with respect of being Nakama. No matter who we went up against in battle I could fight to my full potential knowing that you had my back. So, Today, I pledge myself to you and our sons. I will always have your back, because I am not a damsel who needs protecting. I will always come find you when your crappy sense of directions gets you lost. And I will always be faithful to you and care for you and I know one day I will… I will love you. This is my promise to you." The blond couldn't stop the tears that fell but he was happy. Chopper handed him his ring and he slid the Platinum ring on the strong broad finger. He knew he pick out the perfect ring as Zoro couldn't stop staring at the dragon face with a sword clenched in his teeth.

"Is there anyone who believes that this union should not take place, then speak now." The priest asked the crowd but they remained silent. Probably do to the fact that The Swordsman's deadly glare that promise an unpleasant demise of anyone who objected. "Then I bless this couple in the name of Kami and I declare them married. You may kiss your Bride."

"Gladly." Sanji's visible eye widened at the predatory look on Zoro's face. Strong lips quickly claimed his own causing him to gasp. His husband took advantage of the small opening and pushed his tongue in and tasting every corner of his mouth. To his surprise Zoro tasted of mint and honey with a Sake aftertaste.

The cheer of the crowd brought the two back to reality. The kiss quickly came to and Zoro release the blond from his hold but didn't let got of his hand. Sanji's taste of cherries, vanilla and a hint of tobacco was still in his mouth. He hoped that soon he would be able to sample it again because he was now addicted to the taste of his cook.

"YOSH! PARTY TIME!" Luffy shouted before grabbing Nami by the hand and dragging her down the aisle and out the door.

"Uh… We hope you will al join us for the Wedding feast out by the dock." Sanji bowed. Suddenly he was being dragged down the aisle as well. "Hey Moss Ball quit pulling me!"

"No time to fight. Luffy will eat all the food."

"Shit I forgot about that." Soon the cook was pulling his husband down the street. "I'll lead you'll get us lost."

Norio watched the couple from the bow of his ship. He was extremely upset that the bastard had married his Angel. But that was not going to stop him from claiming what rightfully belonged to him. He had heard rumors that they were leaving the island in the morning so he had little time to form a plan. He knew that the green oaf would not be letting his bride go on their wedding night so they would have to catch him out at sea. Once he had his angel nothing would come between them again. Not the Straw hat crew, not those sniveling brats and definitely not that muscle-headed ogre. Although the Blond brat was just like Sanji he could be raise to take his father's place in his bed, once the older blond lost his looks. Yes that was the best idea ever two angel's to please him for the rest of his life.

"Way anchor! We set sail now!" Norio shouted. Yes he will have his angels and the Straw hats would be no more than an unpleasant dream.

A/N : Yay! Another chapter done. Sorry it took awhile but I had to post chapter of two of my other stories. But this chapter practically wrote itself. It is slightly longer than I had planned but I take that as a good sign that my muses are up and working. Since I have a lot of open fics I will try an post often but there are no guarantees. Thank you for reading Please keep reviewing and I'll see you next time on the Grand Line!


	6. Of Memories and Kisses

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Baby Marimos**

By Angelwings Sorrow

A/N: This chapter contains Minor Non-Con (rape) If you are Squeamish then don't Read. You have been warned.

**Chapter 6 "Of Memories and Kisses"**

Sanji smiled as he worked the grill. The villagers were having the time of their lives at a genuine 'Luffy Party'. He and Zoro managed to make it to the dock in time to see Luffy had loaded his plate to the sky. They tackle their captain and rescued the food before he ate the entire buffet. Once Luffy was tied up and in the corner Sanji started to put meat on the grill. Zoro kept their captain under guard as they waited for the wedding party to follow them only then would the rubber man be freed.

Nami had watched the three men wrestle for the food and she smiled sadly at their antics. She felt a small bit of happiness she used to feel, watching the familiar scene. That was her Nakama and she knew that they would never truly hurt one another. This was just the game they often played which always loosened everyone's mood. Her heart was somewhat lifted at the familiarity of their actions.

This was the way she wanted, things to be. Just like they did before ever went to that damn Amazon Island. Now she watched the crew party just like the old days the only differences were the babies strapped to Sanji's back. Maybe it wouldn't be so for the kids to be sailing with them but they would still take away her control.

"Navigator-san there is no need to be upset this is supposed to be a joyous occasion."

"Robin, I just can't. This feels wrong, the brats, the wedding, this party, all of it. I know it feels like old times but it's not. I want things back to the way it was, when the crew listening to me because I know what's best for this crew."

"Nami, that was a long time ago, when we were just starting out as a crew. Luffy relied heavily on your knowledge of the sea. Now it's different he's becoming a man and a leader. You are still very valuable to him but he needs to take charge of the crew now. He needs to show us that he's a strong leader to keep of our respect. Because who can trust their captain who can't lead them and relies on the crew to lead him."

"I get that but I don't think he is ready yet. None of them are, they are still little boys pretending to be grownups. I feel that Sanji and Zoro made a mistake keeping the babies. Now they are tied together forever because you know neither would break a serious promise like marriage. They are just too stubborn to listen to reason."

"I think you're wrong. They have been through too much to stay the naïve boys you claim them to be. I believe that Sanji has always more mature than he has let on. Zoro has taken his fatherhood duties very seriously. As much as they have fought they have always leaned on each other more. I believe that is what makes them stronger than being alone. This is their day please don't ruin it for them. You can voice your objections tomorrow but tonight is for them." Robin watched Nami reluctantly let her frustrations go. "Why don't you enjoy the night I know that captain-san has watching you for a while waiting for a dance."

Nami blushed as she turned to see a hopeful looking Luffy looking her way. "I guess duty calls. So are you going to be a wallflower all night?"

"No, I have my eyes on the Super Guy over there. He owes me a dance or too." The Archeologist winked as Nami watched her with a shocked look on her face.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Party was winding down but still rowdy enough to give the couple a loud send off. Zoro led his family up the ramp to their new family quarters. Sanji's room was now their room; this was a big adjustment for all of them. The Swordsman found him smiling at the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as his Love-cook every night. He never slept better then when he was sleeping next to his blond. As much as he was happy about the new living arrangements he could only hope that Sanji would okay with them too.

"What the hell did they do to my room?" then again maybe not.

"Don't you mean our room? And what's wrong with it?"

"Well your weights are where our sons' bed should be for one. Your foot lock is where their dresser was and all their toys are gone. Second, as much as we will appreciate the bigger bed, we do not need a comforter that says Mr. & Mrs. Marimo with pink hearts and Cherubs." Sanji silently ranted trying not to wake up Akihiko.

Zoro Chuckled as huge weight had been lifted from his chest. Although the lost of the chibis' furniture was a serious matter he found the cook's anger over the decorations amusing. So maybe Sanji was okay with him moving in.

"I think it's fitting since you are my bride and the twins are the cherubs. See Usopp modeled the Cherubs after them." True enough the little angels had blond and green hair.

"Very funny but what are we going to do about the boys' stuff where are they going to sleep?"

"Calm down Curly-Brow, look there is new door by your port window maybe we should check it out first. You know that Franky wouldn't let the twins go without a bed or a place to stay." Zoro said shifting Shizuka from his left shoulder to his right; away from his earrings that the chibi was pulling on.

"That wasn't there before. The store room is supposed to be on the other side of that wall. That's why my, well our, walk in closet is by the bed." The blond looked confuse as he made his way to the new door.

"Just open the door."

"Don't push me Marimo." The cook glared before opening the door and turning on the light.

When the light came on in the room there were no words to describe how beautiful the nursery was. The room was bathed in a Cerulean blue light as if they were under a sea of water. On the walls were Murals of their homes in the East Blue. Over the crib that had **SHIZUKA** carved into it was Zoro home village and the Dojo wear he was raised. On the grass a young Zoro was training with his bokken.

Across the room there was a crib with **AKIHIKO** carved into. Just above the crib was the Baratie. The floating restaurant floated along the East Blue, with little Sanji pealing apples as his legs dangle over the edge of the deck while his feet splashed in the water. There was Zeff smiling as he watched his foster son from the upper deck.

Between the cribs was there dresser where a lamp with a clear blue lampshade giving the room a glow of under the sea. Sanji was so in awe he almost didn't notice the ceiling. Three were little silver Crown Fish from the North Blue swimming toward a yellow Fan fish from the South Blue. Then there was a school of purple Maki fish from the West Blue were being chased by the Demon Black Shark from the East Blue.

Zoro smiled at the pure happiness His husband was feeling at seeing the Mural of the All Blue for the boys to dream of. He had to hand it to their Sharp shooter; he captured there homes and dreams perfectly. He placed a now dozing Shizuka in his crib and watched as Sanji did the same with Akihiko. Once the chibis were tucked in they turned out the light and a soft glow of the night light came on. The swordsman managed to drag his Husband away from the nursery and closed the door leaving it open just enough to hear the chibis if they needed them.

"Those guys have really out done themselves. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay them." Sanji whispered still dazed by the wonderful gift that their crewmates had given them.

"They're our Nakama. They know this whole thing had been hard on us and the twins. This was their way to show us their Support."

"You know you have been pretty great through this whole thing too. Maybe you deserve a reward too." Sanji turned in his husband's arms and nuzzled that strong neck.

"What did you have in Mind?" Zoro's voice went deeper than he though possible as his mind was hazed with lust. He didn't even notice that he was being maneuvered towards their bed until he fell back on it.

"Oh I have one or two things in Mind." Sanji crawl on the bed and straddled his swordsman. "After all, my dear Husband, this is our wedding night."

Zoro ran a hand through those golden locks as those lips came closer to his own. He could smell the faint whiff of Cigarettes mixed in with the cook's natural scent. Looks like he wasn't the only one with who had a case of the pre wedding jitters. Soft lips covered his own sake dry ones. This felt so right and perfect having this blond in his arms. Maybe this was always meant to be. A shy tongue licked his lips asking for entrance. As he accepted the warmth and taste that was uniquely Sanji, he felt strong nimble fingers open his yukata and pushing it of his shoulders.

"I like where this is going. Not bad for a former Ladies Man."

"I'll always treat the ladies, but never in bed." The swordsman moaned as his husband nibbled his neck. "Besides I've never had women clients they were all men."

"Clinets? What Clients?" the nibbles stop and Zoro saw that Sanji's visible eye went wide. He looked like Chopper when you catch him in the fog light.

"Shit!" The cook scrambled off bed and ran in to the bathroom.

"Sanji?" Zoro was now really worried his husband was pale and scared. He had only seen Sanji like that after a nightmare. Whatever it was happened in the past and now the cook was probably scared he would reject him. He heard the water running so Sanji was most likely taking a shower and wouldn't hear him if he called out to him.

Zoro got off the bed and made for the door joining the rooms. He had to make this right for the both of them. The past was the past it didn't change how he felt about Sanji. He was going to prove it to him even if he had to knock down the door to prove it he'd owe Franky a door later. He turned the knob, it seemed luck was on his side the door was unlocked, went inside. He saw Sanji's beautiful kimono throw on the floor with out a care. That was how true upset the blond was because he would never treat such fine clothes in such away. Then the swordsman noticed out line of his bride huddled on the floor through the shower door. It really tore at Zoro's heart to see him so broken.

He picked up the kimono and hung it up, followed by his Yukata. Glancing around the bathroom he noticed candles everywhere and the tub fill with bubbles and scented water. Looks like Robin went all out to make it a romantic night for the two of them. He then removed his boxers and threw them in the hamper before joining his ero-cook in the shower.

"Sanji you're going to boil under this water." Kneeling next to blond who was skin was burning red. He reached out to touch the abused flesh but stop as the cook flinched away.

"Don't touch me. I'm Filthy." It felt like a sword sliced through his heart to hear his once confident badass Nakama sound so broken and lost.

"Then we better wash it away." Taking a wash cloth and soap Zoro began to wash his husband. His movements were slow and gentle letting Sanji relax under his touch. He bathed every inch of alabaster skin. Then with great care he washed the golden locks that frame those lovely blue eyes that were now filled with tears.

Shyly Sanji took the cloth and began to return the favor. He was feeling somewhat better but still upset how his past came up during their love making or rather soon to be love making. They didn't even get their clothes off. Once they were clean the water was shut off and he was swept up into two powerful arms. The blond was so shocked he threw his arms around Zoro's neck to keep from falling.

"Hey watch Marimo! Where are you taking me?"

"Calm down Dart-brow, I don't want to slip. I'm taking you to the bath. Now that we're clean we're going to have a nice long soak."

"I can't what if the Chibi's wake up we can't hear then from here." Sanji protested as they both were sinking into the heated water. Despite his struggles against the iron grip he found himself relaxing in the hot water.

"Robin already thought of that. Here look." Zoro let go of the cook's longs legs with one hand settling him on his lap. He then took the mini snail from the edge of the huge tub and brought it close for Sanji to see while keeping a tight grip on the slender waist not allowing his husband an escape. "It's a mini Snail-phone the other one is in the boys' room. If they need us we'll hear them."

"Fine." Defeated Sanji allowed himself to relax and learn back against his swordsman's broad chest.

"Felling better?"

"Maybe a little bit. I'm sorry I ruined tonight it's supposed to be our Wedding Night, not Find Out you Married a Whore Night."

"You are not a Whore. I don't want to hear you or anyone else saying that about my Love-Cook."

"It's true though. I was but not by choice. I should have told you sooner but I wanted to keep our boys so badly that I didn't say anything."

"Sanji I already know that you have a past. None of it matters now because you are mine and I'm never going to let you go. I won't let you push me away either. When you are ready to tell me about your past, I'll be here waiting to listen. You don't have to tell me tonight just relax and forget about it."

"No I should tell you what happened and why I stayed that way until Luffy found me. You deserve the truth." Sanji tried to sit up away from the comfort of the swordsman but Zoro wasn't having it. He kept the blond close and refused to allow any distance between them.

"I'll listen but you stay here. I told you I'm not letting you push me away."

"Fine, you stubborn bastard." Relaxing once more in the strong embrace he began to lose himself in the past. "After Aniki died Emiko began to fear for her life. She stole the money that got him killed and she knew she could be next. There was only one thing to do and that was escape but she hadn't stolen enough to get her and Hikaru on a bout off our island. She went to her lover and begged him to runaway with her since he was rich they leave together. The guy just laughed and said he wouldn't risk his marriage for a two Berri whore who had his bastard child. That day I discovered the hard truth that Hikaru was never my brother. I loved that little boy and raised him for a year and half and he wasn't even mine. It broke me but I couldn't cry my insides were too numb after losing Takumi.

Emiko came up with another plan to get away. She drugged the bastard food one night and took me and Hikaru to the port. That was where she met the Captain of the Bella Rose. The man had a fondness for young boys and I was sold to him for free passage to an island somewhere in the West blue. I never saw the cold bitch after that. I spent the next two and a half years as a sex slave to the captain. He also sold me to several of his more wealthy Clients who had the same taste in bed-partners. He called me his _**Angel**_." A shutter ran through his body feeling colder despite sitting in the hot water.

"But it stopped after Zeff saved you right?" Zoro could feel Sanji begin to shake in his arms. He felt outraged for the child that had been sold and raped repeatedly. Anger was not what his blond needed right now so he swallowed the rage and prayed the story got better.

"It did but only until we bought the Baratie. Zeff was still a wanted pirate and the Marines became frequent customers. One day an Admiral pulled me to into the bathroom and threatened to arrest Zeff if I didn't go down on him right then and there. I was 9 at the time and Zeff was the only family I had. I believe the Fucker would do it; plus I felt it was my fault that Zeff wasn't as strong as he used to be. So I gave the sick bastard a Blow Job. I felt disgusted and dirty for what was happening but I held in my tears because, the Admiral said if I ever told anyone he'd kill Zeff instead of arrest him. I wouldn't have told anyways because I felt so disgusted with myself. He came back every week Sometimes he brought friends sometimes his friends would come and steal me away for the night."

"Kami Sanji, Why didn't you say anything? Or Fight them when you became stronger?"

"I couldn't let the old man know what a Whore I had become. I couldn't fight them because I was still scared they would kill Zeff. As I got older and more skilled they started giving me tips. I started buying better clothes and wearing suits to hide the shame of my nightly activities. I was too broken fight them after being used for so long. But then Luffy came and he brought you, Nami and Usopp into my life with the promise of adventure on the little ship Going Merry. In away you helped saved me too." Sanji turn in Zoro's arms and wrapped his own around the muscled chest.

"I did? I didn't do anything but get my ass kicked by Mihawk."

"That's not true. You showed me that some things are worth fighting for. You didn't let anyone hold you back not even me when I told you abandon your dream so you would live."

"Hn. Then I'm glad I didn't listen to you because you are here now with me and our Nakama following your dream too."

"Yeah I am. But that doesn't change my past or the fact I was a Wh…" He did get to finish his sentence as it was cut off my Zoro's lips over his. His mouth was pride open with a determined tongue. Once again the taste of Mint, honey and Sake filled his mouth and he moaned in Pleasure. Air was quickly becoming an issue and Zoro slowly and tenderly brought the kiss to and end.

"I told you I won't let you call yourself a Whore. You are My Husband now and if I have to remind you of that every day for the next Fifty or more years then I will." He leaned in close to those kiss swollen lips and whispered. "You're mine and if we ever run into those bastards I'm gonna kill them."

Sanji was shock but his heart happily fluttered in his chest. He kissed his Marimo hard with as much passion as he could manage. Then he smirked, "No you're mine and **we'll **kill the fuckers if they dare show their faces again."

"You got it Shitty Cook." Zoro returned the Smirk before kissing those wonder lips once again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Next morning the couple found themselves comfortably entwined with one another. Although the night had not gone as planned they had a nice make out session in and out of the bath. Then there was the mind blowing Orgasm they had from grinning their erections together before they both fell into a peaceful asleep. Sanji could feel himself harden again at the memory of that hard body of his swordsman grinding down as he thrust his hips up to match. And that Mouth! Roronoa Zoro had a wicked mouth that seemed to be everywhere at once. Sanji could still feel the soreness on his chest and neck from the love bites that those sinful lips left. He was tempted to hold his husband hostage in bed and relive those wonderful memories, but all good things come to an end in the morning light. Now the Sun was shining and the first cries of their sons filled the air.

"Your turn Love-Cook."

"Think again Marimo I got up last time." The Cook reluctantly pushed away those safe caring arms that held him through the night.

"You're the Mother you have to get up."

"You're the Father you Get up NOW!" with a swift kick under the sheets Zoro went flying into the wall. "There you're up get the boys."

"Damn shitty Cook." Sanji smirked as he snuggled into the warm blanket watching the lovely sight of his husband's naked ass walking away.

"! FOOOOOOOOOD!"

"Ha! Now you have to get up."

"Shut up Baka! Or you won't get breakfast!" Grumbling the Cook Got up to start his day and feed the captain before he ate the ship.

The party it seemed had lasted until the wee hours of the morning. Many of the Party goers were still passed out on the Docks and Shore. Most of the crew was found lying on the deck sleeping off their Hangovers. He made Zeff sure fire hangover cure with breakfast to help ease their suffering heads. Sanji was so relaxed that he forgot to change into his normal suit and fixed the meal wearing his blue silk sleep and matching blue silk robe. This brought on teasing of how well their wedding night went.

Zoro found the blushing cook endearing. Once he had fed and changed to Chibis he too sat down to Breakfast in only black sleep pants and robe. He let his bride be tease for a few minutes before cutting Usopp and Luffy off with a look. After all if Sanji got to up set he might get banded from their bed.

Soon the chatter turned to leaving the island. Robin and Franky had finished supplying the ship and Luffy had said their Goodbyes last night. Nami told them that the Eternal Pose was set for the Sabaody Archipelago and it would take at least ten days to get there. That's where the end of the Grand Line was and the beginning of the New World.

"That means we're one step closer to One Piece! Let's GO!" Luffy shouted before racing out to the deck.

"You heard the Captain. Let's get ready to way anchor!" Nami said as she rolled up her maps. "There's a strong wind today and if we hurry and catch it will give us a good head start."

"You heard the Lady Moss-head get going." Sanji smirked as he cleaned up the table.

"What? No good morning kiss?" Green eyes met blue with an innocent expression.

"BAKA!" The second kick of the day set his beloved husband flying out the door and into the mass. Soon a familiar set of clothes came following after. "And stay out until lunch time!"

Zoro smiled. They might be married and their lives have taken on some drastic changes but it was good to see some things still remained the same.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been two days since they left port and there was still no word about approach ships. This was getting to be frustrating he had dealines to meet and he could wait around forever for his Prize.

"Captain The Straw Hat ship has been spotted!" a crew man shouted as he came running in to the captain's quarters. "It is fast approaching and they'll be here within the next hour or so."

"Thank you. Inform the others to be ready. I want to make sure we give them a proper welcome."

"Aye, aye Captain."

Norio sat at his desk going over his papers for the next Island. They were scheduled to pick up a large party for Gamblers. This meant they would want live entertainment. Well his ship was known for the best and the best they shall have once they took Sanji from the Straw hats and that muscle-headed buffoon. His Angel sure filled out nicely over the years. He would bet that Sanji's bedroom skills had improved as well.

"Yes and as soon as we capture him I will be testing out those wonderful skills." He had been too young to enjoy the blond choreboy's sinfully tight body but he did have the pleasure of watching other take him. His uncle had a secret room with a two way mirror that he would watch as others use his toy. He would stoke his cock in time with the fucking.

He was only twelve but he knew more about sex than any other boy his age. And he knew that tortured blondes were definitely his type. Oh how he loved seeing little Sanji cry as he was fucked from both ends. Sometime he would watch as his uncle tied up the Blond toy and cut into him before ramming his cock into the boy dry.

He was getting hard just remembering all those pretty screams. Leaning back he opened his pants freed his cock and began to stroke it. He loved it w hen Sanji would break and he became a whimpering, babbling fool. Though it was annoying the way he muttered on and on about finding the All Blue the look of hopelessness on the boys face was priceless. Just the thought of seeing that again had him thrusting into his hand hard and fast. Oh Sanji was Beautiful when he was bloody and broken with no hope and the way his eyes dulled in complete submission that was ecstasy!

"ANGEL!" Norio cried out as he came all over his hand and chest. Leaning back calm and sated the captain removed his soiled shirt and cleaned the mess from his cock and hand. "Oh Angel I can't wait to have you home again and finally in my bed."

A/N: This chapter is a little Bit Darker than anything I have ever written before. I don't really like writing things like this but I can't just write about Fluff and bunnies because then I wouldn't grow as a writer. Thank you for those of you who stuck with this chapter until the end and I hope to post another real soon. I am also posting another One Piece story call Mission Baby. It is a Modern U/A story set in New World City where a retired Spy Sanji is just trying to live in peace. I hope you check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading Keep Reviewing!


	7. Wait for Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Baby Marimos**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 7 "Wait for Me"**

The Sunny was shining and the sea air was cool and crisp. Sanji smiled as he folded the sheets and little Akihiko snooze in the pouch listening to his father's heart beat. Shizuka was with his Marimo father training. Well Zoro was training while the Marimo chibi watched with avid interest waving his weighted rattle. It was hard to believe that it was almost four weeks since they had found the babies stranded and left for dead. So much has happen but he wouldn't change what happened for the world. Even reliving old nightmares was worth it because he had a caring husband and two beautiful children.

While a lot of things have changed some things were still the same. He still treated the ladies, still did his best to feed the Bottomless pit he called a captain without letting the crew starve and fought with the swordsman, only now with a better ending result. It had only been two nights and although they still hadn't fully consummated their marriage they had a fun driving each other to the edge. Sanji knew that Zoro was holding back because of his past but he was alright. He had done it before it was nothing new to him. His husband on the other hand thought different. The Baka Marimo told him them that they weren't ready for that because they just begun their relationship and this relationship was not going to be based on sex.

"Your Marimo father is sweet, and means well but were men and men have needs." The cook sighed as he stroked the golden hair of his sleeping son.

"Don't worry I'll take care of your needs Angel." That was all he heard before a sweet smelling cloth was place over his mouth making it hard for him to breathe. Soon his body felt heavy and hard to move. He tried to stay awake, but he was getting sleepy.

"That's it my Angels sleep. I will take care of you, now and forever. You won't need this little reminder." Catching the limp body in his arms Norio removed the ring from his angel's finger. Then he signaled his men to help him take his angels back to their ship.

At first he was geared up to have a full on battle with the Straw-hats but he thought the better of it. He wanted his prize in his bed to be flawless so he knew that it was his knife or whip that made his Angel bleed. Then there was the little fact his chicken-assed crew was not brave enough or skilled enough to take on the captain with a bounty of 300,000,000 or Zoro the Pirate Hunter and his bounty of 120,000,000, but that only meant they had to find a more subtle way to fight.

He had an expert Fireworks maker who had made them for his cruise and tours. Now those harmless fire works had easily been turned into bombs. He had his two Chore boys set them in places that hopefully disable the ship. They were small and quiet no one would notice them. If the boys were discovered, who cares? They were disposable he had his real treasures. Norio stroked the silky blond hair of his sleeping angels. He couldn't wait until the tiny angel grew up. Oh what a pleasure it will be to break that spirit.

"Let's go we are done here."

"Yes boss."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"9,998…9,999…10,000" Setting down the enormous weight Zoro wiped his forehead with a towel before removing the pouch that held his sleeping son from his back.

"I guess it is too soon for you to do that many reps yet." The swordsman smirked as the chibi opening his eyes.

"Hn." As if to prove his father wrong Shizuka hit him with the weighted rattle he was holding.

"Ow. Nice swing but weak on the follow through."

"I can't believe you are training a baby!" Nami glared as she climbed down from the crows nest.

"He's my son and the shitty cook's son. We have high bounties on our heads; they need to be strong so nobody can use them against us."

"Swordsman-san is right. They should be strong but I also agree with Navigator-san they seem much too young for such a work out." Robin giggled.

"My boys are never too young to start training. Akihiko hasn't shown much interest in training yet or he might be a kicker instead of a swordsman. Shizuka on the other has taken to the weights like a fish to water." Zoro smirked as he ruffled the green blond-highlighted hair.

"I think it's awesome! We'll have a Mini Zoro and a Mini Sanji in our crew!" Luffy shouted as he jumped down from the lion's head. "Maybe Sanji will teach them how to cook too. Then I'll have three cooks to feed me!"

"As if you need another cook, let alone two more to feed your bottomless pit of a stomach." Nami snorted.

"Speaking of cooks, where is my wife?"

"Cook-san said he was going to do laundry this morning but he is probably finished by no…"

"BOOM!"

"SANJI!"

"BOOM!" went the kitchen.

"Take cover!" Zoro covered Shizuka with his body.

"BOOM!" Luffy covered the girls with his ballooned body, bouncing the debris off his back.

"SUNNY! Who did this to you?" Franky shouted as he came jumping out of the haul below.

"Franky! We need help the kitchen is on fire!" Usopp and Chopper were trying to put out the fire.

"Oh this is some serious damage bro." Franky was upset at what the bombs did to the ship but pushed it to the back of his mind as went to aid his crew mates.

"My Mikan Trees are on fire! I have to save my trees!" Nami screamed. She pulled out her Clima-Tact and created a rain storm over the trees.

"Robin, take Shizuka! I have to find Sanji and Akihiko!" Zoro thrust the baby into the archeologist's arms and ran to the fires. He grabbed his swords and created a twister that blew out the fires. "ONI-GIRI!"

"Sanji! Answer me!" Zoro jump from the deck to the railing on the second floor then to the upper deck where the trees were and where Sanji liked to hang the laundry. He became frantic when there was no answer. There was no sign of his wife or son just ashes of laundry and burnt trees.

"D-don't leave… me Master."

"Sanji?" Zoro ran to the body but it wasn't his wife. It was the body of a small boy barely hanging on to life. "CHOPPER! GET UP HERE!"

"Is it Sanji? Oh kami it's just a kid!" The little reindeer went into doctor mode immediately "He's burned up real bad. Lift him gently and bring him to the infirmary."

"Got it." Taking great care the swordsman carried the boy to the infirmary. Sanji and Akihiko were missing the ship was a wreck with this kid was the only witness. Something inside him was frozen with fear and the only way to get rid of it was to get his family back.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The first thing he noticed besides the overwhelming headache, when he woke was his baby was gone. The second thing was his he his arms were chained together to the iron headboard and his feet were chained together with the chain locked to the floor. The chill on his skin let him know he had been stripped of his clothes. He hated being naked and tied up because it brought up bad memories of the Bella Rose.

"Oh Angel you woke up. I was worried I use to much chloroform. I am happy to see that it was not the case."

"Norio you Son of a bitch! Where is my Baby?"

"You don't have to worry about the little Angel. Boy, come here and show my Angel here that you are taking real good care of the little Angel."

A cabin boy came shuffling forward with a sleeping baby in his arms. The boy had dirty blond hair and was sporting a black eye.

"I'm sorry little Angel is sleeping but I had give him something to stop him from crying. He was making things difficult for us with his screaming. He is a lot like you; you know kicks like a little devil. He gave my chore boy here his black eye."

"You Bastard what did you do to my son!"

"We gave him nothing that would harm him. Our ship's doctor is very smart and knows what is safe to give him. Now I want you to rest and forget that life of piracy and that green headed brute. I even warned him that I would be taking you back. He didn't believe my, the stupid animal. I told him that I still have your contract that your mother made with my uncle."

"She was my step mother. Zoro is not an Animal. He knows that, that contract was for a boy who died 11 years ago. I am Sanji Roronoa-Blackleg!" the cook screamed and thrashed.

"NO! NO! NO! Sanji Ishikawa! You are mine not that second rate swordsman's. Your child is mine! You see this?" Norio shove a gold object in the blond man's face. "This is a lie. Your life is a lie. You belong to me Sanji Ishikawa you always have and always will. I will buy you diamonds and gems drape you in fine jewelry not this cheap gold ring that has insults written in them."

"My husband is not second-rate! He bought me that ring for our wedding! I don't want your Jewelry or diamonds you sick fuck. I want _My_ ring that _My_ husband gave me!"

"Why would you want a ring from someone who calls you Curlybrow?"

"How do you know what Zoro calls me? No one outside the crew knows that name!"

"Your husband told me with this." Norio glared still holding the ring. "It say _'My Culybrow Always'_. That is just pathetic."

"No that is My Marimo showing how much he loves me!"

"No you are mine, not his. I love you, he doesn't! You will love me not that green haired pirate!"

"Never! I was never yours and I will never love you. Let me go and give me my son!" Suddenly there a loud crack and there was pain in his jaw. Sanji spat out the blood that had filled his mouth. Norio's eyes were wild and angry it looked like he was going to punch him again but the bastard restrained himself.

"Chore boy take the little angel back to your room. I think my Angel here needs to be punished." The boy bowed slightly and hurried out the door with the sleeping baby leaving them alone.

"No don't take my baby!"

"You want your son then you will take you punishment like a good slave." Norio smiled when he saw the surrender in his angel's eyes. He flipped the blond over and caressed the scarred back. "That's right Angel you know this is for your own good."

Sanji shiver under the touch but he didn't say a word. He had to protect Akihiko from that monster. Norio really did follow in his uncle's foot steps. He could see how lifeless the chore boy was by the vacant eyes. His son will be safe with the boy at least for now. From the corner of his eye he could see his captor pull out something from the wooden cabinet. It was his nightmare coming true as he watched the whip was brought closer to the bed. All he could do was close his eyes and wait for the pain to come.

"It's a shame that the scars had faded. They were so beautiful all thick and red. Don't worry I'll fix it; I'll make you beautiful again." He raised the whip and brought it down with a loud crack!

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Beautiful Angel. Scream as much as you like this room is soundproof."

"Crack!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is he awake yet?"

"Zoro you can't question him. He was badly burned and his mental state is fragile. He'll go into shock if you go in there shouting demanding answers." Chopper said as blocked the door to the infirmary.

"I won't shout not with Shizuka here." Zoro shifted the chibi in his arms away from his earrings. "But I need answers Chopper. My husband and son are missing and he's the only one who might know where they might be."

"Fine, but you have to be gentle with him. We all want Sanji back but not at the expense of that boy."

"Hn." He pushed passed the doctor and into the room. While it was true he would normally use his brute strength and intimidation to get what he wanted he would forgo it for a gentler approach. Something like what Sanji would do if he were here. Then again if the cook were here he wouldn't have to question anybody on the whereabouts of his missing wife.

The boy was wrapped up like a mummy but he was conscious and alert. He watched the boy shake as he approached. Zoro couldn't blame the boy; he had a fierce reputation to support the boy's fear. The swordsman sat in the chair beside the bed and adjusted Shizuka in his arms to where the chibi could see the boy and vice versa.

"Are you my new master?" his voice trembled as he spoke.

"No I'm not. You don't need to worry about serving a master ever again." Zoro watch as tears of relief filled the boy's eyes. "What's your name?"

"Mokuba, sir."

"Mokuba, my name is Roronoa Zoro and this is my son Shizuka." The chibi just glared at the injured boy. "You see Mokuba, Shizuka is very upset that his Mother and twin brother was taken away. I think you know where they might be."

"I'm not supposed to tell. Master will hurt me again with his whip worse his knife."

"That's not going to happen. I promise you that you are safe from your former master." Zoro had to restrain himself from flying into a rage. Sanji had told him of what happen during his time on the cruise ship. He felt sorry for the boy but he now feared for his love cook. "I need you to tell me where your ship's master was going. I need to protect my husband and son from the master's anger."

"How can you, master is so strong."

"I can promise you I am stronger than that guy. I promised my captain that I wouldn't lose to anyone. I also promised husband I wouldn't let him get hurt ever again." Well he promised that last part in his head. The shitty cook would have kicked his ass if he ever made such a promise because it made him look weak damsel which he wasn't.

"I… I once heard master say he was going to take his Angels home after his run to Sulfurs Island."

"Thank you, Mokuba. Once you're healed one of the crew will take you to Hope Island they'll take real good care of you." Zoro got up and headed for the door.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your husband but you have to know master has been looking for his angel a long time. He made us change our hair to yellow but he got made it wasn't the right color yellow."

"Hn." It was as the swordsman feared. Norio was obsessed with Sanji. He could see it when they met the bastard at the café. Norio was solely focused on his love cook and he could see the pure hate in the man's eyes directed at him. The Fucker had part of his family and a head start. "Don't worry about that. The cook is a fighter and won't go down easily. You just get some rest."

'_You better say your prayers Norio because as soon as I find you I'm sending straight to hell.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay Franky what's the damage?" Luffy asked leaning back in his chair.

"There were only two bombs one in the upper deck and the other in kitchen. This caused the stove to blow as well."

"Sanji isn't going to like that when he gets back." Usopp said with shiver.

"Naw, I can fix it in two maybe three days."

"That's fine but did the bombs mess with the ships navigation?" Nami demanded as she rolled out the map of the Grand Line.

"No. I believe that was their goal but the boys did not know where to place the bombs. The kid told the Deer that the order was to get in and out as fast as possible."

"Looks like the bastard didn't care if the kid made it back in time." Nami sneered in contempt. This brought back memories of growing up in Arlong's crew. She was use for her knowledge of map making and navigation skills. They didn't care if she lacked food sleep or that her fingers bled from holding the pen for hours on end.

"The boy was severely abuse and more than just a physical and mental." Robin added quietly. She didn't want to say that the boy had been sexually abused because it would make that horror all too real. It would make Sanji's secret past that more real.

"So that means that Sanji could be…" Luffy looked pale at the unspoken thought of what could be happening to their beloved cook.

"That's not gonna happen. He might get roughed up a bit but nothing he can't handle." The swordsman stated with confidence as he and Shizuka joined the crew in aquarium viewing room. Sanji told him exactly what had happened on the Bella-Rose and he knew what was possibly happening to his lover. He was putting on a strong front for his captain and crew. If they believe the worst was happening then they would be useless when they did bring Sanji and Akihiko back.

"Did the boy say anything about where they were headed?"

"The boy's name is Mokuba. He confirmed that his Captain has been obsessed with a Blond haired Angel for years. It has to be that Norio guy we met on Hope. Not only couldn't bastard keep his hands off the cook but he kept calling Sanji, _'Angel'_" Zoro couldn't keep the sneer and disgust out of his voice. The kid said that he heard his master say he was going to take his Angels home after his run to Sulfurs Island. So we still have a chance to catch their ship before he takes them to his home island."

"Sulfurs Island?" Nami perked up. "I heard of that Island when we were back at Water 7! I was able to negotiate a map to that island when Robin and I went shopping."

The crew watch as Nami jumped up and ran out the door, probably to get said map. This was a lot to chew on but their main focus was to get Sanji and Akihiko back. Zoro finally got his youngest son fed and napping cradled in the soft inside of his haramaki. While the pouch for Shizuka was good for training, it was not so good for naps. He tried to keep focused the son he had so he wouldn't go crazy worrying about the son and wife that were taken from him.

"Zoro, we'll get them back." Luffy stated as he placed a hand his First-mate's shoulder. He could see the barely concealed fear and worry in the older man's eyes.

"Hn." The father nodded but returned his attention to sleeping son.

"I here it is!" Nami slammed the map on the table causing most of the crew to jump, Shizuka to fuss and Zoro to glare at the navigator.

"I see, Sulfurs refers to all the hot springs on the Island." Robin smiled as she looked at the map.

"Exactly! That is why he has to do his normal tour to the island. It is a well sought after vacation spot. The Berries he can make from that run could set him up for at least a year before he'd have to set sail again."

"Franky when can we set sail?" Luffy wanted to get going right now. He did not give the bastard the chance to hide Sanji away.

"Since none of the main ship operations were damaged we can head off right away. If someone else takes the Helm then I can work on repairing the Kitchen. I know the Cook-bro will go nuts if he sees the mess the bomb left."

"Do it!"

"Wait Luffy we don't have a log pose for Sulfurs Island." Nami protested.

"You don't need one." The crew turned to look a swordsman.

"The paper we got from Lola; the cook and I had some made on hope. My paper is connected to him and his to mine. We also had papers made for the boys. Sanji said we need them in case someone took them in order to get to us."

"Cook-san is very smart. He knows what a harsh life we lead took steps to protect you all." The archeologist smiled gently. Zoro then felt some thing behind his ear. Then he heard a soft whisper. _"He __**loves**__ you very much."_

"Then it's settled; set sail before we lose any more time."

"Aye, Aye Captain."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh Angel you are so beautiful when you cry."

Sanji glared unable to stop the tears. He never knew Norio was such a sadist but then again it runs in the Family. His uncle would make him bleed and then use the blood as lube to fuck him. It was true what they say 'You can't escape your past'. Well he wasn't weak this time around but he had to be careful because his son was at risk.

"I have dreamed about this moment for years." There was the gleam of madness in his captor's eyes that made him shiver in disgust. "You feel it don't you that we were meant to be together. I cried when you were washed overboard, life was never the same after that. Uncle was a mess but I always held hope that you were alive and that you would come back to me. Now here you are and I am never letting you go again."

"Let me see my son."

"No. You were bad and made me angry. When I feel that you have learned your lesson then you may visit the little Angel. Then once we get home I will build a nursery then you both can share the room."

"Where are my clothes?" Sanji did not want to be with this bastard any longer than he had to be. His only hope was the paper that he carried. He hoped that his Marimo remembered about it and come to find them.

"They are with the cabin boy and the little Angel. Until I can get you some finer clothes we'll have to keep those rags for when the guests arrive." Norio turned his beloved Angel over smiling as he heard the moan of pain as he did so. "There now I can see your tears better."

"You better not throw out my clothes! That is my favorite shirt."

"You are not in the position to make demands!" and Sanji was smacked for his insolence. "Like I said they are rags and I will throw them out but you shirt is safe for now. I have duties to see to so you will be alone to rest. There will be a guard out side so don't try to escape."

"I won't escape. You have my son I won't leave without him."

"Don't be like that Angel. When you relax you will remember how much you love me like when we were kids. We would cuddle close after you had a bad night with my uncle remember?"

"Yeah I remember." Norio would be there to clean him up when he came back bloody and broken. He must have missed the looks of glee on the boys face when he had to go to him to get cleaned up.

"Don't worry everything will be back to the way it was, but I won't let anyone have you but me." He was so happy that his angel was starting to see there was no escape this was where he belonged. "And when the little Angel is old enough he will be mine as well. You see no one but me is truly worthy of pure angels like you. Once we are home you'll see the truth and forget that false life behind. Now I must go, rest well Angel."

Sanji didn't move when his captor kissed him before leaving. He felt disgust at the man's soft touch and flowery scent. It was nothing like the strong musk and steel scent of his husband. He vowed that the fucker would never touch his son like he was touched. He missed his swordsman and his other son. It was up to him to protect Akihiko until they got here. Sanji pulled himself up to a sitting position and began thinking of a plan.

He was glad the bastard didn't through out his clothes or threw them out. The life paper was sewn into his belt. He made a fuss about the shirt as not to draw attention to the belt. If that had been destroyed then all hope would have been lost because Aki-chan was too little to carry his paper. Now he had to wait but he wasn't going to be passive. He gave a tug on the chains testing the strength and resistance. While he was strong he was not strong enough to break the chain that held his hands the chain around his legs were a different story. While he couldn't kick open his legs, he could use both legs pull the chain from the floor. But that wouldn't get him far.

He was still woozy from being drug and his back hurt like a bitch. Sanji closed his eyes and rested hi head against his chained arms. Memories flooded his mind of both past and present. He remembered what Norio had been talking about. Those were the nights when he was fucked raw or beaten with and inch of his life. He would crawl into bed with the older boy trying to find comfort and understanding.

"_You couldn't have known he would turn out like his uncle."_

"Takumi? Am I dreaming?" the cook looked up to see his brother sitting next to him.

"_You have a concussion. They dropped you on your head when they loaded you in to the boat. Aki-chan was safe in his pouch and slept through the whole thing. I think the fumes from the cloth kept him asleep because he started screaming when they boarded this ship."_

"Great, the bastard can't even kidnap me right. Aki-chan is a fighter like his father but now they drugged him to keep him quiet. I got to get out of here and protect my son."

"_He's more like his mother. You will get out of here Little Prince. You just need to be patient. I'll watch over the Tiny Prince and let you know when it is time to strike. Have hope Sanji your Marimo told your captain about the life paper that connects you. See he is not as dense as you make him out to be."_

"I know." Sanji smiled softly and closed his eyes letting loose a single tear. "That's what irks me and what I love about him. He is smart when he wants to be but can be an idiot the rest of the time. Then again he wouldn't be Zoro if he was perfect."

"_But he's perfect for you isn't he? See Little Prince you do know what love is. It's just ashamed it takes tragedy for it to be noticed. Rest brother you will need your strength that monster will return soon. I have friend and she is watching out for your Marimo and the Tiny Swordsman. They miss you and are rushing here as fast as they can."_

"A Girlfriend? Always the charmer even when you're dead." Sanji smirked as he leaned against the pillows. He yawned and relaxed under the feel of a ghostly hand stroking his hair in comfort.

"_Where did you think you got all your charm? I taught you the basics of romance and manners. Though it seems wasted if the way you treat your husband is anything to go by." Takumi chuckled as he watched his little brother fall deeper into sleep._

"Shitty Swordsman doesn't need it. He needs a (yawn) a kick in the head. Then a great kiss." With that said the cook fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"_He's asleep you can com out now." Takumi said to the window. Then he smiled at the familiar face._

"_So this is Zoro's wife." An amused voice giggled._

"_Yes, but don't let Sanji hear you call him that. How are the Straw-hats Kuina?"_

"_They're sailing as fast as they can. A chore boy was caught in the explosion. Their doctor fixed him up then when he's better they will send him to Hope Island."_

_That's good. Maybe they can save the other one when they come for the Little Prince. No one should be left in that monster's care."_

"_I'm sure they will, Zoro will make sure of it. You know I've never seen him worked up over anyone before. I've also never seen him happier then he has been this past month. You're brother must be something special." Kuina walk to the side of the bed and tucked a loose strand of gold hair behind the sleeping cook's ear with her ghostly hand._

"_He is. Let's let my Otouto sleep so we can check on the tiny Prince before you head back to his Marimo." Takumi stood and held out his hand._

"_He calls him Moss?" She giggled as she took the offered hand._

"_Among other things. Try and get the Swordsman to read the inscription inside his ring. It'll show him that my brother truly loves him and is waiting for him."_

"_Of course." With a smile on her lips they faded into dying light._

A/N: Yay another chapter done. I think this story has about two maybe three chapters left. I am going to be moving soon so it might be awhile before the next posted chapter. So please bear with me and the muse will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks for Reading and Keep Reviewing!


	8. Strong Till You Break

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Baby Marimos**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 8 "Strong Till You Break"**

"What I don't get is how they were able to get on the Sunny without us noticing. Then there is the fact we should have been able to catch up to them by now." Nami growled in frustration.

"I think I can answer one question Navigator-san. We pasted a lager rock formation just before we were attacked. I believe the ship was hiding behind it." Robin said as she tried to rock the whimpering Chibi to sleep. The separation from his brother and mother was stressing Shizuka as well as his father out. It got to the point where Robin had to forcibly take the baby from swordsman and send him to work his frustrations out in training.

"They also might have an engineer like we have Franky. That could explain why we are really far behind." Usopp said as he fiddling with restocking his pepper stars.

"Yeah, I thought of that but we don't want to waste the Coup-de-burst getting there because we might have to chase them once we catch up to them. The good news is we have a strong wind and have been making good time."

"Has the kid said anything else?" Usopp asked.

"Mokuba is worried about the other chore-boy since he is younger then him. The boy was sold to the captain less than a year ago and he is only 6 years old. Mokuba has been looking after him since he was brought to the ship. He fears that with him being gone the boy will be abuse more than just a hit to the face." Robin held the baby in her arms a little tighter to try to protector Shizuka from the horror and sadness of what those boys had gone through. It reminded her of her own past with her horrid aunt and then when she joined Crocodile.

"No." Nami's eyes widened. She was six when Arlong killed Belle-mere and took her away to make those blasted maps. "We got to get that kid out of there."

"We will, when we rescue Sanji and Chibi-chan." Luffy said as he walked in to the Observation room. "How much longer till we reach the Sanji?"

"Two days I hope that's only if the wind stays strong. It is really hard to navigate with a Piece of paper." The Navigator replied weakly.

"Then we better get make sure were ready to fight when we catch the bastards who took our cook." The captain surprised his crew by gently taking the chibi Marimo from Robin's arms. "You hear me chibi? We'll get them back. Captain's Orders."

Shizuka stared at the rubber-man. The chibi was in awe of the power of this man. He saw his father with the same look. They would get his mother and brother back. For the first time since his family was taken Shizuka calmed down and fell into a peaceful sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Please chibi, don't cry." The chore-boy pleaded with the sobbing Akihiko. The medication had worn off and now the boy had to deal with the loud crying baby. He didn't know anything about babies but he had no choice. His master made it clear that if anything happened to the child then his life would be forfeited.

"Do you like clouds Chibi? Look I can make clouds." The chore boy began to wave his hands. "Kumo-kumo Usagi."

Suddenly a bunny shaped cloud appeared and began hopping through the air. Akihiko's cries slowed to a stop as the bunny hopped to him then nuzzled his nose. Soon one bunny became two then three and the four. The chibi cheered as they hopped through the air.

"Knock KnocK! Chore-Boy! Are you in there?"

"Y-y-yes Master." All the cloud rabbits vanished as fear consumed him. "The Baby is still sleeping."

The Door opened to reveal his crazed captain. "That's good. The last thing we need is to draw the attention of our guests. While the Little Angel is sleeping I need you to clean up my Angel and change the sheets. I want him cleaned and dressed, we will be docking tonight I want to show him off to a few friends of mine. If he doesn't give you trouble he may hold the child before dinner."

"Yes master." The chore-boy mumbled keeping his head down.

"Oh and we have a special guest coming too the Admiral Kyoshi will be joining us tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"He hates children so you will be confined to you room. I don't want you upsetting a well paying guest. Someone will bring you food if I remember."

"Yes Master." Once Norio left the chore-boy sat down on the bed close to the quiet chibi. "What are we going to do chibi? Mokuba is dead your dad is a prisoner and there is no hope of a rescue."

"Ah."

"Yeah were doomed." The chore boy got up and gathered the prisoner's clothes in a bag then tied it to his back before gathering the chibi in his arms.

The door opened and his guard snarled at him. "Hurry up kid."

"I'm ready, sir." He was yanked from the room and pushed towards the captain's room where the prisoner was being held. The door was unlocked and he was tossed in.

"Get what needs to be done and I'll be back in an hour." The Guard slammed the door and locked it leaving the boy alone to tend the prisoners.

"I'm going to put you on a cloud. I don't think you shouldn't see your dad like this. Kumo-Kumo bedo." The chore boy smiled weakly at the giggling chibi as he laid him gently on the cloud. With the chibi safely floating around the room the chore boy began gathering supplies the clean up the prisoner. He worked quickly and quietly s not to wake the blond man as he cleaned the blood from his back.

"Oi you know it's rude to help someone without at least saying hello."

"Sorry! I'm sorry sir! Master told me to clean you up! I didn't mean to upset you!" the boy fell back on his butt and tried to scramble away.

"Kid its fine. Just calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Even if I was physically able I don't hurt women or children. My name is Sanji what's yours?"

"I don't have one but Mokuba called me Raiden because I ate the Kumo-Kumo fruit."

"So your power is over clouds? That's a good power you can make in rain and keep the plants from drying out."

"No! It's a curse! Master says it makes me a monster. He says that's why I was sold so cheap because no one wants a freak like me!" the small boy fisted his hands so tight that his nails cut into his fist causing them to bleed.

"Raiden, you have to stop hurting yourself. You have powers, but that doesn't make you a freak. My Captain ate the Gum-gum fruit and he isn't a freak; one of the strongest pirates here on the Grand Line. Luffy will be King of the pirates one day, that's how strong he is. Don't listen to that fucker Norio. He's a lying bastard who is going to get his ass kicked as soon as I'm able."

"No! You must not talk like that sir! He will kill you and the chibi will be left to his mercy. Master is not nice; he will hurt him." Something inside Sanji broke as he watched this little chore-boy plead with him to keep Akihiko safe. It was like watching himself as a child pleading for the safety of Hiraku.

"Hey, Kid calm down it's going to be alright. I won't let that monster get my son and neither will his other father, so stop worrying. Now, why did Norio want you to clean me up?"

"We are about to make port. He wants you dressed and by side; he said he was going to show you to some friends. Master said if you were good you can hold the Chibi." Raiden scurried around the room cleaning up the bloody sheets and water.

"You have the key to my chains?"

"Yes sir. But you have to be good or the guard will hurt you and tell the master. Then we'll get in trouble and you'll be hurt worst!"

"Don't worry I won't do anything to get in trouble. I just want to hold Akihiko." Sanji smiled to put the boy at ease. The poor boy was high strung as it was; he didn't need to know about his plans for escape. One thing was for sure he was not leaving Raiden behind to the mercy of Norio.

"Arigato Sanji-san." Raiden let out a sigh of relief. He waved the cloud closer to them. Akihiko was snoozing peacefully on the floating cloud. The chore-boy unlocked the chains around Sanji's legs and helped him into his boxers and black slacks. Then he removed the chains from Sanji's arms and then the cloud floated forward.

Akihiko woke with smiled for the first time since being brought to this ship. His mama was here and would keep the bad Blob way. The chibi was lift into familiar arms and held close to his mama's chest falling back to sleep to the sound of the beating heart.

"BAM, BAM, BAM."

"Chore-boy! You better be done or jack and I are a have fun beating the shit out of you." The guard burst into the room reeking of liquor. He vision focused on the terrified boy he didn't see the long powerful leg until it made contact with his ribs. The kick was so hard that you could hear the bones crack. The bastard was thrown to wall where he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sanji-san! You should not have done that! We will be punished for sure."

"No we won't. He's drunk and probably won't even remember what happened. Now gather what you need; we'll head back to your room. I'll make sure you get there safely. What are your orders?"

"T-t-to stay there until I'm needed. I am to stay out of sight. If the captain remembers he will send me food."

"That Bastard. I won't let you starve. Take me to the Galley first so we can get you some food."

"B-b-but,"

"No buts. I'll deal with Norio if he comes barking."

"Oh really, Angel?" Sanji stopped walking and turned to face his captor.

"Yeah Norio. If you want me to be your _Angel;_ you will let me feed the kids."

"Hmmm. You are over confidant my Angel. Since I want the little angel to grow as handsome as you he must eat, but the Chore-boy is not important."

"He is to me, Norio." The cook growled through his teeth.

"You want the chore-boy? You have to earn him. Beg for him and call me your master." Norio Purred as he stepped closer to his prey. Hazel eyes met the angry blue eye with cocky confidence knowing that he had his angel falling right into his hands.

"Please Norio, let me have the boy." Sanji greeted his teeth and he pressed the words out. It was hard to get the words out because he was disgusted with the man. He would just play along until help arrived.

"No, no, no my dear Angel you must be on your knees and beg to your master." The dark-haired man delighted in the internal struggle of his angel. He could see that fighting spirit want to rebel but the brat meant something to his angel. Norio smiled in delight as Sanji got down on his knees with the baby in still in his arms; his surrender was beautiful.

"Master, Please let me have this boy."

"Good Angel. You may have the boy as a nanny for the little angel. So his care is up to you. But tonight we will see to your punishment for your arrogance." Norio smirked before he barked at the scared boy. "Chore-boy! Take the Angel to the kitchen and when you're finished, return to your rooms with the Little Angel. Sanji you will wait for me in the kitchen. As much as I love to show you off to our guests I don't want you captured by the Marines. You see I had made a few snail-calls and a buddy of mine trade fares with me. You see were both heading to the Sulfur Islands but his is less pricy than my extravagant cruise. Marines tend to be on the cheap side when it come to luxury but will leap at the chance at a free upgrade."

Sanji eyes widened with fear as he realized what the psycho was saying.

"Yes, my Angel, I know your animal is coming for you. I know he will bring that freak of a captain with him. I am arranging a little welcome party for your former crew. Once they are defeated and that beast is dead you'll see that this is your life now and there is no going back. Now go feed the Little Angel and the brat I will see you later." Norio waved them off as he continued down hallway.

"T-t-thank you s-s-s-sir. I'll take real good care of the Chibi."

"You don't need to call me sir. Sanji will do just fine Raiden. I know you'll take care of Akihiko. He likes you like a big brother." The cook smiled to the chore-boy. Then an idea sparked in his mind as they passed the door that read Navigation. Sanji had to warn his Nakama about the impending battle with Marines and he knew the perfect way to do that. "Let's get you fed, Aki-chan needs his sleep and you look like you could use some shut eye too."

"Yes, (yawn ) sir. The Kitchen is this way."

XxXxXxXxXx

The crew was preparing for rescuing Sanji and the chibi. Zoro was trying to nap with Shizuka on deck but he couldn't sleep without his Love-cook near by. Looking at Luffy one would think he was carefree sleeping on the Lion's head. In reality he was watching the water from just under the brim of his hat. Robin was reading every thing she could about the next Island. Nami was constantly checking and rechecking the weather and wind direction. Yes everyone was on edge.

"Kitchen is done Long-nose." Franky said as he wiped his brow.

"Good I need to check the cannons. I make sure we have enough ammo on hand." Usopp as he packed up the tools. He waved to chopper on the way out of the kitchen.

"Franky, Can I talk to you?" Chopper asked timidly.

"Sure Deer, what do you need?"

"I'm a reindeer! You said you did all your own prosthetic parts of your body; do you think you could do the same for another person?"

"I'm not sure it would depend on the person. If they are healthy and has a strong bone structure to handle the Limb then it might be possible. Why are you asking bro?"

"It's for the Boy Mokuba. The bomb did extensive damage to his left arm. I will have to amputated soon because it is not healing and if it gets infected It could spread to the health parts of his body."

"That's not good. I can make him a new arm but as he is still just a child it will have to be replace a few times before he is fully grown. I may have to work on his whole left side to give him a power source."

"How fast can you make it? I want to remove the damaged arm as soon as possible."

"How long can you keep him Sleep? I use the bones to remodel a new arm for him. But it will take at least 10 hours. And another 6 fix it to him as well as some other adjustments. It would be best if he stayed asleep the less stress to the body the better." Franky sighed.

"I can give him a Potion that with keep asleep for twenty four hours but any longer than that can send him into a coma."

"How much time until we meet up with the other ship?"

"About a day and a half."

"That doesn't give us that much time, but I can do it. Go start on the kid then bring me the arm."

"Alright." Chopper ran off and leaving the cyborg alone with his thoughts.

"Are you okay Franky-kun?"

"You know when I was 12 I broke my entire body. Somehow I found the strength to rebuild myself but there was lot of emotion stress and pain when I was done. I never thought that I would have to make parts for anyone else. Every time I had to replace my parts I relived the destruction of my body. I relived the day I let Tom down and let him be taken away. That kid will have to have that arm replaced at least 3 or 4 times as he grows. That means he will relive that explosion every single time his arm is replace. That's if he is able to find another engineer to craft an arm like the one I make him. Robin, with everything Chopper told us about him I don't know if the kid is strong enough to go through it alone."

"He doesn't have to." The archeologist wrapped her arms around the huge flesh covered metal chest. "I think that he would have great support if he were to stay with someone who could relate to what he has gone through. Mokuba-kun has many scars both physical and emotional. I believe that he needs a family that understand him and could help him through the trauma he will go through."

"You're thinking that he needs our Nakama."

"You're half right. I was thinking of having parents that could understand him best and Nakama as added support."

"Parents? What are you asking Robin exactly?" Franky could feel his heart beating faster. The blush rising in his girlfriend's face had him falling in love with her all over again.

"I have thought of your rash proposal the night of Sanji-san and Zoro-san's wedding. At first I thought you were being impulsive asking me to marry you because the mood of the wedding and emotions were running high. But then I thought that we are wanted pirates and the life of we lead could be cut short at anytime. I took your question more seriously then Sanji-san was taken from us and I saw what it has done Zoro-san. I don't want that to happen to us without you knowing that I love you and I am yours."

"Suuuper!" Franky was so happy he gently scooped Robin in to his arms whirled her around. "I love you Nico Robin!"

"And I you." She kissed those super lips. "Franky as much as I want you, I want Mokuba too. I see so much of myself in him. He's bright child craves to learn and has already read four of my books in his weaken condition. I know we can be good parents for him. He will be a good cousin for the chibis."

"I haven't really met the kid; what if he doesn't like me?"

"He'll like you and will grow to love you just as I do. He needs you now and he'll need you when he has his new arm. You can teach him how to use it and you can show him that you understand what he is going through. I want Mokuba to be ours just like Shizuka and Akihiko belong to Sanji-san and Zoro-san. I feel that this was meant to be, this is why Luffy saved me I just didn't realize it until now."

"Alright Love, if you say it's meant to be than it is meant to be. We'll return to hope after this mess is over and Make it official. Robin Nico will you marry me and be mother to our kid?"

"Yes, Cutty Flam, I will marry you and be the mother to all the children we have and will have." Robin kissed those super lips sealing the promise of a life time.

"All hands on deck! SANJI SENT US A MESSAGE!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Sanji-san, thank you for the food. I never had food that tasted so good."

"You'll have good food always, I promise. Thank you for the cloud you sent. Are you sure it made it?" Sanji was nervous they had such a small window of time to send a message to the crew, before they were discovered. After the meal he walked the boy back to his tiny room.

"Yes. My clouds can travel the world as long as there is water in the air. But why send your belt to your ship?" Raiden asked as he climbed into his bunk holding an old shirt of Mokuba's to chase the bad dreams away.

"My belt is special. They will know what to do. Now it's time for bed tomorrow is going to be another long day." The cook smiled softy and he placed Akihiko in a make shift crib made out of a dresser drawer.

"But I'm not tired." The boy yawn as Sanji pulled the tattered blanket over him.

"How about a lullaby?"

"I'm too big for a lullaby."

"Maybe you are too big to have a lullaby." Sanji said thoughtfully. It took a lot of will power not to smile and coo over the pout Raiden was sporting. "Well I hope you don't mind if I sing one for Aki-chan. He's missing his Father and brother; a lullaby will make him feel better."

"You can sing to the chibi. I don't want him to be sad."

"Thank you Raiden. Now close your eyes and rest you'll fall asleep soon." Sanji watched the children settle down for the night and began to hum. He was thinking about Zoro and how he should be singing to little Shizuka too. He wondered if his Marimo could sing, probably not, but he knew his husband would find a way to soothe their youngest son the best he could.

"_Step out the door and it feels like rain  
>That's the sound (that's the sound) on your window pane<br>Take to the streets but you can't ignore  
>That's the sound (that's the sound) you're waiting for<em>

If ever your world starts crashing down  
>Whenever your world starts crashing down<br>Whenever your world starts crashing down  
>That's where you'll find me<p>

Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones  
>Take a breath, take a step, meet me down below<br>Everyone's the same  
>our fingers to our toes<br>We just can't get it right  
>But we're on the road<p>

If ever your world starts crashing down  
>Whenever your world starts crashing down<br>Whenever your world starts crashing down  
>That's when you find me.<p>

(Yeah) Lost till you're found  
>Swim till you drown<p>

Know that we all fall down  
>Love till you hate<br>Strong till you break  
>Know that we all fall down<p>

If ever your world starts crashing down  
>Whenever your world starts crashing down<br>If ever your world starts crashing down  
>That's when you'll find (find) me<p>

Lost till you're found  
>Swim till you drown<br>Know that we all fall down  
>Love till you hate<br>Strong till you break  
>Know that we all fall down<p>

All fall down, we all fall down, all fall down  
>We all fall down, all fall down, all fall down<p>

Lost till you're found  
>Swim till you drown<br>Know that we all fall down  
>Love till you hate<br>Strong till you break  
>Know that we all fall down"<p>

"I see you haven't lost your voice Angel."

Sanji's head whipped around to the door where His captor stood. As much as he wanted to yell and kick Norio's ass he held his temper. The kids were asleep and he was not about to start a fight around them.

"You were not in the Kitchen waiting for me when I arrived; I thought you had escaped. Well I am glad I was proven wrong. You are really attached to the boy aren't you? I think they were poor substitutes for you. I tried to make them look like you but their eyes were the wrong color. I couldn't make their hair the right color of gold. The other chore-boy wasn't that good in bed either. I was going to try this one in my bed but then I found you."

"Bastard," Sanji hissed wishing that he could kill the fucker just by willing it. "They are kids no more than babies. What you can't find anyone willing to fuck so you had to rape kids?"

He should have expected it but he was too pissed to realize he crossed the line. The pain exploded in his cheek as he was backhanded for his insolence. He wondered when the bastard started wearing spike studded gloves. He could feel the blood run down his cheek from where the spikes dug into his flesh.

"Looks like you still do not know your place. You are a slave just like that boy is. You belong to me and are here to serve me. That boy belongs to me to do with as I please. You both exist at my whim." The madness was ragging in his eyes as he punched Sanji in the stomach. He admired the way his angel held in the screams as not to wake the sleeping children. "Now that we have docked I need to take you back to our room so you can be punished properly. I was hoping to show you off to my friends but you have made me angry. I will tell them you are not feeling well, you will be locked in our room until I return. Tomorrow the Admiral will be joining us and you will be locked in that room until we sail for home."

"What do you mean sail for home?" The Cook asked wearily as he was dragged to the Captain's quarters.

"To our home in the North Blue, of course. Now Angel, you know if you are seen by a Marines than they will take you away from me and you don't want that. We are taking the Marines to the Sulfur Islands so you will stay where you belong. Once we land at Sulfur you and I will take the Little Angel on to my privet Yacht. The Straw Hats will take care of by the Marines and we can live Happily Ever After. But first…"

The first thing Sanji felt was cold iron clamped on to each of his ankles anchoring his feet to the floor. Then his arms were bound behind his back and his shirt ripped open. The cook tried to steel his nerves against what was about to happen but it was hard when his captor was more psychotic then the last one.

"There my Angel you look so pretty in chains. Now before we get started you wouldn't happen to know what happen to my Eternal Pose to Sulfur Island, would you?"

"Isn't that part of the Navigators job?"

"Oh Sanji, you are so cute when you act dumb, but my Patience is at an end. I know that you a lot smarter than you let others see. I know you would like me to believe that you are just a pretty face but I know better. Just like I knew it was you who drugged my uncle's food some nights just so you could have a peaceful night lying cuddled in my arms. So I will ask you, where is the Eternal Pose?"

"I don't know." Sanji didn't even have time to brace for the hit. It can fast and hard and the spike of the gloved hand pierced his skin and into his ribs.

"Angel the Navigator's office is on the way to the galley I know you would have seen it. Now where is the Eternal pose?"

"Fuck you," the pain of the next punch was more intense but he was determined not to show it. "You lost it you find it."

"You disappoint me Angel." Each word was punctuated with a spiked fist to the ribs and stomach. The spikes were sharp enough to puncture the skin and draw blood but not long enough to do internal damage. "I thought we were past the lies."

"I don't lie," Sanji wheezed trying to get air into his lungs. "I don't have your Pose."

"Fine." with a final backhand to the face Norio stopped his assault. He peeled the bloody gloves from his hands before he stroked the blonde's bloody chest. "We will make do with the spare. Now I think it's time for you punishment."

"What the fuck? Wasn't that my punishment?"

"Oh no Angel that was me asking you questions nicely." The madman unbound Sanji's arms from behind his back and handcuffed them to the chain hanging above his head. "Now instead of gently cleaning and healing you I'm going to cauterize the each one of your bloody wounds with this."

"You're insane!"

Norio grinned showing his angel the knife that he had heating in the small fire pit. The blade was red hot and would not only stop the bleeding but burn the healthy flesh around the wound.

"Not insane, angel, just being a proper pet owner. Now hold still this might sting a bit."

"AGRRRR!" It burned hotter then when he was first learning to cook and had burn his hand on the stove. Sanji gritted his teeth trying his best to hold in the scream of agonizing pain but the sound still got through. When the blade was removed, he was left plant and gasping for breath.

"Now, now angel don't hold in your beautiful screams."

"Fuck… You"

"You'll give in Sanji you always do. Now let's continue shall we?" Norio chuckled as he once again placed the heated blade to the Alabaster skin.

"AGRRRR!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Zoro sat in the rocking chair in their sons' room, trying in vain to get Shizuka to sleep. The green haired chibi hadn't been sleeping well with his mother and brother gone. Everyone expect for Nami had tried to coax him to sleep but he never slept for too long.

"I guess you're as restless as I am."

"Hn." Those blue eyes stared into his green ones and the pain just struck his heart ten fold.

"I miss your mama and brother too. But what was he thinking sending us his belt? The Eternal Pose I get but his belt? That idiot has got a screw loose or something?"

"_Is that anyway to talk about your wife? How cruel, Zoro!"_

"Who's there?" the swordsman was up and ready to draw Wado but it wasn't there.

"_Oh you know who it is. You just got to let go and see with your heart not your eyes."_

"What kind of bullshit is that? Come out and fight me!"

"_Some things never change do they Zoro? Always the sword first and questions later. Chibi-kun, you can see me can't you?"_

"Hn." Shizuka his tiny hand waved towards to the floating sword in the corner.

"What the? How is that possible?"

"Hn." Shizuka placed his tiny hand on his father's heart. "Ah."

"You are like your mother more open with your feelings. Okay I'll try." Zoro closed his eyes and focus on all the people he ever cared about.

"_It seems the chibi is a better teacher then I am." _

The swordsman slowly opened his eyes to see a smile he hadn't in over 10 years. He knew it was impossible but she was here. "Kuina."

"_Hey Zoro, looks like you have taken good care of Wado Ichimonji." Kuina smiled as she unsheathed the sword and examine the blade._

"It was a way to keep you with me when I achieve our dream." Zoro kept a firm grip on Shizuka afraid he might drop his son in disbelief.

"_Thank you, Zoro that means a lot to Me." after placing Wado back in its sheath the girl glided to the father and son. "I'm sorry that Sanji was taken from you. It was something that even we couldn't have foreseen."_

"No but I should have. I knew Norio wanted my Love-Cook. I should have kept a better eye on him. Now the bastard has taken Sanji and our son. I should have been there to protect them."

"_It's not your fault any more than it was you fault that I died slipping on the stepping stool. What you need to stop blaming yourself for things that are not your Fault. You should start thinking about what you can to save Sanji. He needs you."_

"He needs me? Do you know where he is? Is he alright? How can I get to him?"

"_I don't know where he is. Being gone from the living world so long we can only travel to our closest connections with no sense of where we are."_

"Then how do you know he needs me?"

"_Through the Chibis. Akihiko-kun has your blood as does little Shizuka-kun. I can travel to your son because he is apart of you and you are my closest connection." The girl smiled sadly. Growing up Zoro had been the closest person to her. Not even her father understood her as well as the green-haired boy._

"So you've seen them. Are they alright? Please Kuina, I have to know if they are okay!"

"_Akihiko is well and the chore-boy is taking good care of him,"_

"But Sanji is not okay, is he?"

"_No he's not. He is protecting both boys from the captain and is taking the pain for them. He is biding his time until you get him. Sanji is smart and is trying to leave you clues to where he is. You just have to look for them." Kuina smiled touching the ring on his finger. She started to fade in the star light. "Oh and if you want the chibi to sleep you should play some of Sanji's Tapes."_

"Please Kuina, watch over them until I get there. Tell them I'm going to rescue and that I'm on my way."

"_We will, bye for now dear friend." And with the last flicker of the light she was gone._

"Sanji's tapes? Hn, well we've tried everything else I just hope there is nothing perverted on those things."

"Ah."

The swordsman and son wondered through the large collections of tapes on the top self of the closet. There were labeled by dates a lot from before Sanji even joined the crew. One date stuck out for him. He plucked it from the self and tried to remember why that date was familiar. Zoro carried Shizuka back to the nursery and laid him into the crib before placing the tape in the Snail-recorder and pressing play.

"_**Thank you everybody for the outstanding applause. The Mighty Usopp will gladly sing another song!"**_

"_**Shut up Usopp; it's Sanji's turn! Sanji after this can you make me more meat?"**_

"_**No Luffy you had 7**__**th**__**'s already. Now what to you want me to sing?"**_

This was in Alabasta just after they met up with Ace. The elder D. brother stayed with them for a day or two before heading off after Black Beard. They had had a karaoke night and everyone but him, sang. He was being stupid and stand offish to join in their fun.

"_**Need a lit Sanji?"**_

"_**Thanks Ace," **_Suddenly Zoro felt an unexplained shot of jealously shoot through him. Ace was flirting with everyone that night but he gave extra attention to Sanji. _**"Any request?"**_

"_**Yeah, Sing to me as if I'm you're only one."**_

"_**As you wish, but you're not my one and only."**_

"_**Oh yeah, than who is?"**_

"_**Let's just say they have a beauty that is all their own and a strong will that can never be broken." Music started to play and soon Sanji's voice filled the air.**_

_**Broken this fragile thing now**_

_**And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces**_

_**And I've thrown my words all around**_

_**But I can't, I can't give you a reason**_

_**I feel so broken up (so broken up)**_

_**And I give up (I give up)**_

_**I just want to tell you so you know**_

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

_**Made my mistakes, let you down**_

_**And I can't, I can't hold on for too long**_

_**Ran my whole life in the ground**_

_**And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone**_

_**And something's breaking up (breaking up)**_

_**I feel like giving up (like giving up)**_

_**I won't walk out until you know**_

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do**_

_**You are my only my only one**_

_**Here I go so dishonestly**_

_**Leave a note for you my only one**_

_**And I know you can see right through me**_

_**So let me go and you will find someone**_

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I let go, there's just no one, no one like you**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

_**My only one**_

_**My only one**_

_**My only one**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

Then the tape stopped.

His face felt wet. Why did it feel wet? Touching his calloused hands to his face Zoro found tears. He was crying and his chest felt like his heart was being ripped out.

"He loves me… and I love him."

"I know you would figure it out Swordsman-san."

"Robin?" Zoro looked up to see the archeologist leaning against the door frame.

"We all heard the song the mini-Snail monitor. So it looks like you found what can help the chibi Sleep."

"Yeah, Sanji's voice. Did you guys figure out what's with the belt?"

"No, I'm afraid not but Captain-san seems to think you might. You know cook-san best."

"How should I know?" Zoro growled as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "He's the smart one; he always knows the answer. I mean, look at my ring! It shows he knows me better than I know myself. I mean he sees right through me."

"Then maybe you need to see right through him. Cook-san has an interesting view of the world and maybe that is view you need to see through."

"_See with your heart."_

Zoro took off is ring and tried to focus on it trying to see Sanji as he saw him. The metal was cool to the touch. The dragon was fierce and strong looking. And then he felt the inside of the ring warm and smooth but just a bit of scratches.

"Scratches? But it's brand new." He peered at the words that were etched inside his wedding band.

_**Forever My Marimo**_

That Bastard, did know him and he knew his Curly Brow better than anyone else.

"I know where Sanji's Message is."

"I'll inform Captain-san and the crew." Robin smiled before leaving the Swordsman with his thoughts. This kidnapping had taken a toll on the Swordsman and seemed like it was only a matter of time before he broke. But Luffy had known better and never lost faith that Zoro would be strong and hold it together. She saw in that brief moment that the will to fight flare in the swordsman's eyes and it was lace with love for the cook. What ever battles lie ahead they would be no match for Man was going to save his lover.

A/N: Yes! We are Down to the Wire. This Story is almost Done! One More chapter and the Epilogue! Then I only have 10 or so More stories to finish. T_T Well thanks for Reading and Keep reviewing!

PS. The Songs are "All Fall Down" by One Republic and "Only One" by Yellow Card


	9. When It's Over

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**WARNING THERE IS A LEMON! WARNING THERE IS A LEMON! **

**Send the kids to bed! Mature Lemony content!**

**Baby Marimos**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Chapter 9 "When It's Over"**

The first thing that he felt was pain. It was early morning he could feel the first rays of the morning light on his skin. He was afraid to fully wake because it would bring his nightmare to life.

"Sanji-san?"

"It's Okay, Raiden I'm fine." Struggling to open his eyes he remembered why he couldn't give in to the pain and relief of darkness. When his vision came into focus he saw the small chore-boy holding his precious son. He rose to his feet thankful that Norio hadn't striped him naked again. The poor boy didn't need to see him like that again.

"Master ordered me to bring you to the galley. He wants you to cook him breakfast and then I have to chain you back to his bed."

"The bastard has some nerve to ask for food after breaking my ribs." The blond cook mumbled as he gently pulled on his shirt. Sanji was thankful his hands weren't damaged as he buttoned up his shirt. His hands were his livelihood and without them he couldn't feed his family. He took Akihiko in his arms and followed the chore-boy to the galley holding in the screams of his pain.

"Sanji-san, it has been days since the master brought you on board, why do you fight him? He will only hurt you more if you."

"Raiden, I fight him because he is not my master. It doesn't matter how much he hurts me he won't break my spirit or take my dreams away. Norio will never make me forget my husband." Once in the galley Raiden help Sanji put the chibi in the pouch and on his back. despite the pain from being whipped his sons weight was a comfort in the living hell. "Now stand back I'll have breakfast done in no time."

XxXxXxXxXx

"I hate this! Usopp you're cooking sucks!" Luffy shout as he pushed away his plate.

"Hey it's not my fault! This kitchen is fighting me! Nothing is where it's supposed to be!" The sharp shooter screamed as he tried to fan down the flames.

"He bro don't burn the kitchen down I just fixed it!" 

"Get out of here moron." Zoro growled as he turned off the stove.

"Fine you can cook from now on!" Usopp ran from the room glad to be away from the demon stove.

"Zoro do you think you can make meat like Sanji?"

"No Luffy, no one can cook like Curly-brow. I'll see what I can put together for lunch, so get out of here until then."

"Shall I help you with the cleaning Swordsman-san?" Robin smiled as several arms popped up and began gathering up the dirty dishes.

"Thanks Robin. The sooner I get this done the soon I can go back to training."

"We will be arriving at the island within the hour are you sure you should continue training? Cook-san's note said for us to hide the Sunny and Prepare for their arrival."

"I have to. We don't know how strong these marines are going to be or if they are Fruit users. I have to train to become stronger. If I am not strong enough to get back my wife then I am not strong enough to be the greatest Swordsman."

"I understand, but do not forget you are not alone anymore. Training is all well and good; just don't forget your son. The Chibi needs you too." Robin gave him weary look and started washing up.

"Hn." He knew she was right but since they read Sanji's letter that was hidden in the belt seams he had been on edge.

It had been three days since they got Sanji's message. They changed course and headed straight for the Sulfur Islands. The cook's rush plan had them setting up to ambush the Marines when the ship lands in the Harbor. Luffy was all for the plan but Nami and Robin being the voice of reason. They said Sanji wouldn't want them to be reckless about rescuing him and the chibi.

Well he was getting impatient waiting for the damn ship to arrive. Shizuka was feeling just as restless. Only the tapes of Sanji were able to soothe the green haired chibi to sleep. At the thought of his remaining son Zoro abandoned his training idea in favor of taking Shizuka out for some fresh air. Maybe leaving the ship would help clear both of their minds of worry even if it was only for a little while. They made port and soon the crew was getting ready to go ashore. The swordsman was already on the plank with his green haired son strapped to his chest.

"I'm taking Shizuka for a walk."

"Very well Swordsman-san I shall tell Captain-san you have gone. Try you stay close you don't want to get lost again." The archeologist smiled.

"Hn."

XxXxXxXxXx

The cool breeze felt good on his abuse skin. Once the monster was fed he was able to feed the kids and himself. Young Raiden had taken a shine to Sanji and kept close to the cook. With the Marines milling about there was really no where safe they could be. over the last few days Sanji settled unfortunately into a routine. He would make breakfast for the bastard after the previous night's love declarations; then sit with the kids in the chore-boy room until Norio fetched him for the night. He could see the lust in the dark haired man. He knew what the monster wanted but he wasn't going to give it to him with out a fight.

"The ship is going to make port soon Angel maybe another day or two. Once the Marines have disembarked your crew will be no more. We on the other hand will long gone before the blood bath has even begun. I have arranged a rendezvous for us with my private yacht."

"You think my Husband is going to just let you take us that easily? You don't know Roronoa, Zoro."

"SLAP!"

"Never mention that animal's name ever again; he will be dead soon enough. Him and all your little pirate friends." Norio hissed and forced a kiss onto Sanji's abused face. "Now return to our room I want you nice and pretty for when we leave. Chore-boy!"

"Yes, Master."

"Bathe the Angels for our trip oh and you might as well clean up too. I don't want you drawing attention to us."

"Yes Master."

"I'll see you soon. I must get prepared for our departure." The monster left ignoring the glares aimed at his back.

"This way Sanji-san." Radian pulled the angry cook towards the ships bath. "The Baths are empty due to the crew and guests preparing for landing."

The three enjoyed the baths with a tense silence. They would not be going to shore and Sanji had no idea if the crew was there or not. He was on his own for now. Norio had once again changed the plan on them. Once dressed the cook took count of all the guards and the marines through the port windows. There was no escape without help. The bastard's private yacht was meeting them and there was no way to notify the crew of what was happening.

"What do you mean my Yacht has been delayed?" Norio's voice could be heard through the walls of the ship. "I was told they would be here tonight!"

"I'm sorry sir there was a storm at the Sulfur islands last night and the ship took damage. I'm sorry sir but it won't be here until tomorrow."

"Fine but there better not have anymore delays or I will kill you myself."

This was the ray of hope that he was wishing. Too bad they were too far way from the crew and he wouldn't risk Raiden by having him sending a cloud. He had to think of something. Then he heard something that gave way to a plan that would only work if Norio was kept busy tonight or passed out.

XxXxXxXxXx

The walk had been peaceful and Shizuka didn't fuss much. The islands were busy with tourist so it was a little crowded. There were many different shops and market stalls. The cook would have had a field day with all the different spices and food. Than there were the shops filled with fine clothes. They would all look good on Sanji but never as good as he did in his wedding kimono.

That day seemed like so long ago. Usopp took their pictures during and after the party. There was one just the two of them dancing in each other's arms. They were looking at one another as if the whole world around them didn't exist. It was his favorite that he now kept in a frame beside their now empty bed. Zoro hadn't been able to sleep in the huge bed by himself. At night the swordsman would watch as their son slept a fitful sleep. He had been sleeping in the nursery in case Shizuka had needed him. That's what he told the crew. In truth he missed his love cook and couldn't bear to sleep with out him.

The walk gave him a clear head, gave him energy but his heart was full of unrest. Shizuka woke as he wandered through the market stalls. When Zoro lifted sacks of spices to smell his son batted it away and made to grab at the other one. This made his father laugh and the sight.

"You got you mama's nose for food do you?"

"Hn."

"Let's see what else you can find for you mama's return." They went through the stalls looking and buy what Shizuka deemed good.

"Look, you had orders to meet the master's ship. You were supposed to leave two days ago what the hell is wrong? Why haven't you left yet?"

"It's not our fault. A storm hit port and all the ships were damaged. The mast of a larger ship fell on "The Golden Angel" bow and crack the side of the haul. We won't be able to leave until tonight."

"Master Norio will not be please. Get it fixed now?"

"Aye, sir."

Neither man saw the green haired father and son that were blending in with the cabbages and other green vegetables. As the two Sailors walked passed the market stable two pair of cold staring eyes watched their every move. They didn't know they just sealed their fate. The father and son grabbed their shopping and headed back to their ship in the wrong direction.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Well Angel it looks as if our plans have been delayed my yacht won't be here until tomorrow. An unfortunate set back I assure you that our time won't be wasted. I was planning on using some of the new toys on you once we were aboard my ship but it will have to wait. I must entertain the Admiral tonight so our fun will be cut short tonight. I was so looking forward to finally claim your ass as mine. If I must suffer so shall you. Get on the bed Angel."

Sanji glared but said nothing ad he stretched his naked body over the bed. He had to comply or he would not see the boys that evening. In a way he was glad the ship had been delayed. He would rather take a beating then be fucked by that monster. It had been a long time since he had been with a man and he would be damned if that bastard took him now. The only one he wanted to give himself to was his Marimo.

"I think only five lashes will do. We must keep you back nice and swollen red. We will do your branding until we are on our love boat home." Norio kissed the blood scabbed back before raising his hand and letting the whip fly.

"Normally I would hit until you to scream but I am short on time. So you may keep your screams for now. I will hear you pretty voice soon enough, but for now I will give five more lashes for holding in your screams. Now count!"

"Crack!"

"Two," The whip slammed down upon the abused back; Over and over again as he counted. Sanji held in the every scream as not give the bastard his satisfaction. The cook could feel the tear streaming down his face but he refused to cry out. Soon the lashes came to end and he took a shuttering breath of relief.

"Such a good Angel." Sanji shiver in revulsion when he felt the cold lips kiss his neck. "I will send the chore-boy in with the little angel as a reward for being so good. Rest soon we'll far, far away to our home back in the North Blue."

He waited for the sounds of the bastard's foot steps to fade before rising off the bed. It took a great effort not to scream as he stood up. He could feel the blood slowly leaking down his back from the slashes. Now was not the time to be whining about a little pain. He made sure that the door was locked before pulling out the broken snail radio. He was glad that Usopp spent a lot of time in the kitchen fiddling with his inventions while they had been on the Merry. The cook was able to pick up a thing or to about electronic repair. The idiots thought it was defective and threw it out saying it was too much of a bother to fix. This was his last hope to warn his crew.

"Just a little loose connection the morons, it's such a simple fix." Sanji took the needle that Norio had used on him the night before and fix the minor problem. Now all he had to do was find the Sunny's frequency. Flipping through the channels he heard marines, pirates, different islands making orders for supplies but not the Sunny. "Where are you bastards?"

"Yohoho! My Nakama Franky and I dedicate that song to our Dear Friend Mr. Prince!"

"Prince Bro If you're out there we're here for you!"

"This is Mr. Prince Calling Nakama!"

"YohoHO! It worked! Prince! Prince! The Princesses miss you and the Brave Knight is slowly going mad!"

"Ah, My Lovely Princesses tell them I am closer than they think. As for the Knight he should be looking after the young squire instead of training all the time."

"Mr. Prince-san this is Princess Raven. Our King wants to storm your castle but Princess Mikan has not clue on how to find you."

"It is Lovely to hear your beautiful voice Raven-chawn! If you are at the Baths then I am two days away. Alas I can not join you there. The castle is well guarded by at least 40 dark nights. The King shouldn't be foolish about storming it. Anyways I fear that we won't here long Princess. The heir and I are going to be whisked away to the North kingdom tomorrow on a yacht along with a young servant."

"I understand Mr. Prince our King will be displeased but he'll understand. The Knight other hand will be quite upset."

"I know but it can not be helped. I am sorry but my time is running short. Give my love to Princess Mikan and tell the Knight to think before he acts. The Squire does not need to learn bad habits."

"Hai, take care Mr. Prince." Sanji sighed in relief when the call had ended. Robin had heard his message now once again he had to wait. Kami he hated waiting. For now he would clean up before the chibis arrive they at least could keep his mind busy and not on the clock.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Wow Robin I didn't Know you were a princess!" Chopper said innocently.

"Robin's a princess?!" Luffy shouted in surprise.

"Robin is not Princess you idiots! That was Sanji on the Snail Radio. They were speaking in code." Nami pushed the future Pirate king out of the way. "What did he say Robin?"

"Cook-san said that the ship is two days from here, but there is a problem. It seems that he and Akihiko-kun are going to be taken to the North Blue by another ship that is meeting them out at sea."

"What?!" the Straw hats were in shock. There went all their plans to ambush the ship when it docks.

"If we leave now we could meet the ship but it will be heavily guarded with Marines. Cook-san asked me to tell you not to go rushing in foolishly. We will have to plan carefully if we are to rescue him and the chibi."

"Robin's right if we rush in we'll get killed. If we knew the name of the other ship we could slip aboard and then we could rescue him in the change over." Nami was worried with this change of plan. If only they could just take Sanji and the kids without fighting then they wouldn't risk being captured by the Marines. There was also flaw to that plan, due to the fact that Luffy and Zoro wanted revenge on the bastard who took Sanji.

"We know the name of the ship." A gruff voice replied from the door.

"Zoro! Where have you been! You've gone for hours." Luffy shouted as he took the chibi from the swordsman. "Hey Chibi-chan did your dad get lost again."

"I didn't get lost! You moved the ship on me again!" Zoro shouted in denial. "Anyways while at the market place we over heard the crew of 'The Golden Angel'. They were supposed to meet up with Norio's ship today. The ship took heavy damage from the storms that just passed and will not be able to leave port until tonight. It's a small ship so only one or two people will be able to sneak on board the rest will have to follow on the Sunny. How many Marines are we up against?"

"Sanji said that there are 40 marines on the ship but we don't know if there are reinforcements near by." The archeologist replied.

"That shouldn't be a problem. The sooner I cut the bastards down the sooner I get my wife back." Zoro growled as he tightened his grip on his swords.

"Wait Zoro Sanji said to be patient. You can sneak on "The Golden Angel" but someone has to go with you." Nami snapped. "We all want Sanji and the kids to come back safely but we don't want to be caught or killed in the process. Robin I think you should go with him you were a spy once, think you can get the idiot on board without him blowing cover?"

"That shouldn't be a problem Navigator-san. It would be best if the Sunny departs as soon as we are off the ship. This way you can scout ahead for other ships. I will contact you once we are on board."

"Sounds like a plan! Right Chibi-chan?" Luffy smiled; tossing little Shizuka in the air.

"LUFFY! DON'T THROW MY SON IN THE AIR!" Zoro Panicked as he watched the babe land safely in the rubber-man's arms.

"What? He likes it."

"I don't care! You don't throw my baby in the air like that!" Zoro snatched the infant from Luffy and handed him to the little doctor. "Chopper, take Shizuka to his room and keep and eye on him while I'm gone. I don't want our idiot captain to gum-gum him out to sea."

"You're no fun." The captain pouted. "So when can we go get Sanji! I want my cook back. I can't stand any more of this barely eatable food."

"The Swordsman and I will leave after dinner. I need to check on Mokuba. The Surgery was difficult on him; I want to make sure he is comfortable before we go." Robin stood up trying to hide her worry over her future son.

"He was sleeping when I last looked in on him and was resting peacefully. His body is adapting to the new arm really well. Chopper will give him something for the pain if it bothers him when he wakes up. Trust me he is doing Super!" Franky put a comforting arm around his fiancé.

Then it's settled after dinner you guys will leave after dinner and we will follow with the sunny once 'The Golden Angel' leaves port." Nami nodded to the crew before heading back to her maps.

"Sorry about Nami you guys. She is getting better but I'm not sure how to make her happy?" the normally happy captain was now solemn.

"No worries Luffy you'll work it out. If Zoro can mange to figure out his feelings for Sanji, I am positive you can figure out how to make things work with you and Nami." Usopp replied encouragingly even if he was quivering under the swordsman's glare.

"You're right. Zoro make dinner so we can hurry up and get our Nakama back!"

"Aye."

"_After I get Sanji back I'll slice up the Long nose liar." The swordsman thought as he headed to the kitchen._

"_That's not nice Zoro. He's your Nakama, it's not his fault you were short sided to your love for the cook." The voice in his head scolded._

"_Kuina this is not the time for a visit."_

"_I'm sorry but I came to warn you. The Admiral on the ship is the same one who killed your son's surrogate mother. There is a darkness that surrounds him and I fear for Akihiko-kun's life."_

"_Shit!"_

"_I am sorry but I feel you should know what you're walking into."_

"_As much as I want to kill the bastard I'll leave him to Luffy. Stay with My son and protect him the best you can. I'll be there as fast as I can."_

"_I understand. Please be careful." And the voice left with the wind._

XxXxXxXxXx

"So where is the Straw Hat Crew you promised me? I grow tired of your frivolous entertainments. The Straw hats are the only reason I came a board this damn ship."

"I would not lie to you Admiral. The Straw hats are heading to the Sulfur Islands as promised. We will be there tomorrow morning and they will fall at your feet." Norio said through gritted teeth. He was becoming tired of the Marine's constant complaining. Normally he wouldn't put up with such insolence but he needed the Marines to take out the trash known as the Straw hat crew. Only than could he and his angels be free to sail back to the North Blue.

"You better be right. The Monkey D. Luffy has plagued these waters long enough. If Smoker wasn't an incompetent ass I wouldn't have waste my time cleaning up his mess."

"Whaaa!"

"Did I just here a child?"

"It's nothing Admiral. I assure you it's just a pet I have; he will not bother you I promise." Norio stepped in front of Koyashi.

"I don't care I will find the child and kill it. They are a curse upon the sea and are a bad omen for the men who sail upon her. You doom us all for carrying the beast on board. I will rectify your mistake and dump its remains off the ship. Hopefully that will appease the gods of the sea."

"I see, well good luck in you hunt. I will not help you as I like my pet but if you find it I won't stand in your way." The ship's captain stated as he turned away from the mad Marine. Inside his head Norio was screaming. He didn't want to give up his little Angel but it looked as though he had no choice. This wouldn't be happening if the crew on his yacht had met them yesterday. He had to remain calm the yacht should be there by noon and if Angel could keep the brats quiet until then he wouldn't have to give up anyone.

"Eat up chibis I don't like being out where Marines can find me."

"Oh Angel, I'll protect you from the stupid Marines." Norio wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the slightly smaller man.

"I can protect myself. Please let go." Sanji hissed at his captor. It had been a very stressful morning so far.

First the Blond had been dragged out of bed and ordered to cook for the ship's crew because the ship's cook was killed for insulting the guest admiral. Then when the Chibis had came in for breakfast the guard trip Raiden causing him to fall. The boy tried to save Akihiko from harm but the force of the fall was too great. The baby fell from Radain's arms and hit the ground before rolling into the wall. Reacting on instinct Sanji scooped up his son and kicked the Guard out of the kitchen in one quick motion. Akihiko had a bruise on the side of his face from where he had hit the wall. The poor chore-boy had apologized over and over for what happened to the chibi. Sanji just smiled and reassured the boy it was an accident and that he was forgiven. They hadn't been bothered since, until Norio had graced them with presence.

"I don't think you can Angel, let alone your son. The Admiral heard the little angel cry, and he is looking for him. You did not do your job to protect him. If the marines find him I will have no choice but to let them kill him."

"Over my **Dead** body. No one is going to touch my son and that includes you." Sanji Snarled and he push the smirking bastard away from and the sleeping chibi.

"If you want to keep him alive then hide him from the Marines. You are right I won't touch the little angel yet. He needs to grow up a little more to handle the Pleasure I will give him."

"I'll see you dead first Norio and that is a promise." That little threat earned him a hard fist to the face, sending him to the floor.

"You forget you place Sanji. Looks I still have to work on breaking you of those nasty ideas of freedom and independence." The cook barely got his feet before he felt the wind knocked out of him by another fist to the gut. Norio smirked at how his angel kept hold on the chibi despite the beating he was getting. This just fueled his lust as he then back handed Sanji with his studded glove clad hand.

"Pttew!" Sanji spat out the blood and gave his master a look of defiance. "I told you I will never be yours."

"Yes you will, but for now take the brats to our room and keep them quiet. If not, they will die and I get you anyways."

Still out of breath the cook just nodded and took the traumatized Raiden by the hand and Akihiko in his arms. Sanji was yanked to his feet and pushed down the hall. The yacht was to be there around noon and it was now nine-thirty. It shouldn't be to hard to keep the kids hidden for a couple of hours. But what would happen when the boat did come? He was out number right now and his fighting was hindered by the two children in his care. If the ship is small then there would be a smaller crew to man it. This could mean once the switched ships he could have a fighting chance.

Then Norio shoved him into the bedroom. Raiden came tumbling in after. Once the door slammed shut and lock did the young father feel the realty of this nightmare. The time for waiting was over he had to act was now. He knew the chore-boy was frightened but he couldn't worry about that now. Out the port window he could see a small ship approaching, it had to be Norio's other boat.

"Raiden It looks like we'll be leaving soon than expected."

"But, Sanji-san, what about the Master and the Marines?"

"They will just have to get out of our way or get their asses kicked." He knew he shouldn't but the Cook took a cigarette from the bedside table and lit it. The welcoming feeling of nicotine filled his lungs and calmed his nerves. Judging by the speed that the ship was approaching it would be here in about 20 minuets in stead of 2 hours. But that was more than enough time for him to prepare the boys for battle.

"Sanji-san what are you doing?" The chore-boy paled as he watched the older man rip the master's prized silk sheets.

"I need to make a new pouch for Akihiko and silk is one of the strongest materials there is especially when wet. I don't want to risk dropping him our falling out when I'm fighting. Also I have a plan that I need your help with."

"How c-c-can I help? I'm just a stupid chore boy."

"You're not stupid." Sanji sighed then he ruffled Raiden's fading blonde hair. "You're young but you're smart. You remind me of our navigator Nami. She uses the weather to guide us and to fight her battles. Just like you use the clouds to do your chores and take care of Aki-chan. Trust me you will be a great help."

The Chore-boy tilted his head to the side and listened to Sanji-san's plan. His eyes went wide with every word. Even though he was scared he couldn't help the bubble of hope that rose in his chest. They would be getting a way from this nightmare disguised as cruise ship.

XxXxXxXxXx

They stomped through the ship in search for the child and in fear of their admiral. Though they were a ruthless bunch and gave no though to the destruction they caused they valued their lives more. They did a raid on a ship about a month ago chasing after the Vice-Admiral's runaway bride. A few of the marines were squeamish about slaying the women and one of them was heavy with child. Those weak sailors met their end after the slaughter was over; no one else was eager to join their fate.

"There is no sign of the brat, sir."

"Well keep looking. It's our life on the line if we fail to find the child. You know how the Admiral hates kids and the bad luck they bring to a ship."

"Lieutenant there is smoke filling up the hall! I think there's fire in the Captain's quarters!"

"Shit that is the last thing we need. You three go and put it out and make sure there is no one in the room. The rest of you keep looking for the brat. I'll update Vice-Admiral Koyashi."

"Yes, Sir!" the men saluted and ran down the hall.

"Hey this doesn't smell like smoke."

"Yeah you're right whatever it is we got to clear it out of here."

"Hey the door handle is cold."

"Well then open it, moron!"

"It's locked.

"Then use the master key moron." the marine unlocked and pushed the door open as the other two rushed into the smoke.

"Mutton Shot! Flanchet!" two bodies went flying into the marine holding the door. The fallen was knocked out from the impact.

"Come on Raiden, it's time we left this nightmare. Hop on; we're going to be moving fast."

"Hai!" the chore boy jumped on the cooks back and held on tight.

Sanji Gritted his teeth at the pressure applied to his whip marks, but made no sound. He lit a cigarette and began to run. Every corner he turn he had t kick a Marine out of his way. Hiding time was over he had to get the kids off this ship. Raiden would give them cloud cover as they ran but it didn't help at the speed they were traveling.

"Stop them! He has the child!"

"Sir, that is Blackleg Sanji!"

"A Straw-Hat?"

"Why is he here?"

"Someone tell the Vice-Admiral!"

"Not today. Manners Kick Course!" bodies went flying off the deck. His body was starting to give out but he refused to give in the pain. The ship was close they were almost free. Just a few more kicks, a few more steps.

"Leaving so soon Angel?"

"Not soon enough." Sanji hissed between clenched teeth. He held the pouch that was wrapped tightly to his chest. Aki-chan was safe and that was all that mattered.

"I know you won't leave, at least not without this." Norio smirked as he held up the shiny gold ring.

"Give that back before I kill you."

"I think not. Now be a good angel and come to me quietly."

"Never, I'd rather kill you."

"Are you sure about that?"

The bastard withdrew his sword and slashed at Sanji's leg to disable him. The cook flipped over the sword but fell due to the added weight of the children strapped to his body. He kicked up to block the hit aimed for Raiden who had fell and rolled away. Sanji didn't see the second sword come up and rest under his chin.

"As you can see I win." The madness was flashing in those hazel eyes.

"Cut my wife and I'll cut you in two."

XxXxXxXxXx

Robin had been watching the swordsman prowling around like a caged animal on deck ever since they over took the crew of the Golden Angel. They were on a steady course with the Sunny not far behind. She felt bad for the young father but did nothing as not upset him further.

"_Robin this is Nami please respond."_

"Hai, we are here. We have the ship in sight."

"_Good, Usopp has spotted the Marine's battleship. Franky, Brooke and Usopp are going to slip over there in the shark sub and take them out. Chopper will stay here with the kids while Luffy and I join you on the Cruise ship."_

"Understood, we should rendezvous with Cook-san in 10 minutes."

"Robin something is wrong I see a lot of commotion happening on Ship"

"What do you see Swordsman-san?"

"The Marines and crew are running around like crazy." Zoro picked up the binoculars to get a better look. "Sanji is fighting on the deck but he's not fighting like he usually does. I got to get over there he's in trouble."

"We can not go any faster. I'm sorry."

"This tub might not but I can." Dropping the binoculars he withdrew two of his swords and took a running start.

"Zoro! Please wait!" Robin pleaded but she was ignored. She could have stopped him with her devil fruit powers but that would just anger him more.

"Two-sword Style Tora Tatsumaki!" Zoro jumped off the deck and turned his body into a human tornado and flew across the water.

"Navigator-san, you had better hurry the Swordsman just left the boat to rescue his bride."

"_That Muscle-headed Idiot! Why is it no one can stick to the plan?" Nami hissed in frustration._

"_Robin! We're flying over now! Join up as soon as you can!"_

"Hai, Canptain-san, Over and out." The Archeologist chuckled as no sooner did she hang up the Snail transmitter did she see Luffy and Nami sailing over head towards the cruise ship, with the Navigator screaming bloody murder.

XxXxXxXxXx

Zoro had landed on the deck ready to kill, but there was no one to take on his anger. He started running towards the fighting noises but he didn't seem to get any closer to Sanji. He ran into a few of Norio's thugs but no marines so far.

"_You're going the wrong way Zoro."_

"Kuina?"

"_Close your eyes and follow your instincts. Let your senses go and trust your heart."_

Zoro stopped running and closed his eyes blocking out the world as had done numerous times in training. Once his mind was clear he felt a tug on his heart and with every beat it got stronger. He took off running following the pull on his heart taking down anyone who got in his way.

"Leaving so soon Angel?" that voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Not soon enough." Opening his eyes he saw his beloved facing the monster that stole him away.

"I know you won't leave, at least not without this." Zoro could feel his anger rising to a boil as Norio taunted Sanji with his wedding band.

"Give that back before I kill you."

"I think not. Now be a good angel and come to me quietly."

'_How dare that bastard take Curly Brow's ring!' a low rumble started growing in his chest._

"Never, I'd rather kill you." That was his Love-cook, kicking ass and taking names later.

"Are you sure about that?" He watched in a slow horror as Norio slashed his sword through the air. His blond dodging and blocking he didn't see the other sword that was pulled out and brought up to rest under Sanji's chin and against his neck.

"As you can see I win."

"Cut my wife and I'll cut you in two." Zoro took joy in watching the bastard freeze up at the sound of his voice. He could see the sweat begin to form on the back of Norio's neck just as the Kitetsu pressed in to his back.

"S-s-so the Beast has arrived." Norio tried but failed to keep the tremor from his voice.

"Lower your sword."

"Now why would I do that? you run me through and Angel hear loses his head."

"Hn."

"Hey Shitty Marimo what took you so long?" Sanji smiled through the blood that was dripping down his face.

"Stupid boat was too slow Curly Brow! Now Stand back While I take care of this piece of shit."

"The Hell you will I ain't no Damsel in distress!" Sanji back flipped kicking the sword away as he got out of harms way.

"You job is to Protect our son While I Protect you! Now Stand back and Shut up!" Zoro had leveled a glare so fierce and determined it had the cook shell shocked. Sanji had never seen the swordsman like this but he calmly stood down from the fight. He would trust his Lover to protect him and their son.

"This is all very touching but I would like to kill the beast now as I have a schedule to keep." Norio snarled. He was pissed that his angel managed escape his blade leaving him with out any leverage against the green haired monster. turning to face the Swordsman he swallowed the fear he was feel and let it boil into a rage. He had a few tricks up his sleeves to make sure he would come out on top.

"Hn." Zoro tied his bandana in place and clenched Wado between his teeth.

"HEY ZORO! YOU BARELY LEFT ME ANYONE TO FIGHT!"

"Sorry Captain I was in a hurry." Zoro growled not bothering to look away from his opponent as Luffy and Nami came running towards them.

"It seems you have been hiding the Straw-Hats from me Norio."

"Vice Admiral Koyashi. I have not been hiding the Straw-Hats they just invaded my ship. take your prize but I wanted the Beast Known as Roronoa Zoro."

"Kyoshi? That was the name of the guy who attacked the ship that the Doctor was on Luffy!" Nami shouted in horror.

"So this is the Bastard that massacred that ship and tried to kill Zoro and Sanji's babies?"

"Ship? Babies?" the Admiral turned to the cook and the bundle in his arms. "So the demons survived. I will just have to rectify that."

"That's not going to happen." Luffy said quietly. "Those children are a gift. It seem that if there is a mistake that needs to be rectified it's you."

"Ha! You won't live long enough to draw another breath Straw-hat." Koyashi drew his sword and began to charge."

"Nami, Stay back and help Sanji Protect the kids." the sword came slice through the air missing the rubber boy by centimeter.

Luffy took to the air and the Admiral followed. The Merry chase lead to the upper deck of the ship allowing them to have more room to battle.

"There, now we have room to really fight." Luffy grinned and Pulled back his fist. "GUM-GUM PISTOL!"

x

"Well looks like it's just you and me." Zoro said through the sword still in his mouth. He had been watching Norio during the whole Luffy/Marine exchange. The Bastard was planning something.

"So it would seem." sighed Norio giving off the ire of boredom when he was really panicking. He knew the reputation of the former pirate hunter. A reputation that only grew since joining the Straw-hat crew. He couldn't fight the Beast at close range with his swords so he would have to attack from afar. He had to end it quick if he wanted to survive and claim his angels.

"You'll die for touching my Wife and Son." Zoro started running towards the bastard.

"Not if you die first. IRON WHIP!" The Mad Captain smiled Once the heavy iron hit those flimsy swords it would be all over. The weight of the hit would shatter the steel.

"Tora Gari!" Two of the three sword sliced through the whip as if it were butter and in to Norio's chest throwing him back a few yards.

"NO!" pulling out a gun the crazed man began to shoot at the advancing Demon Hunter. None of the bullets hit their mark.

"Santoryu Tatsumaki!" the Three blades created a powerful tornado sliced up Norio's body as he was lifted and carried out to sea till you could no longer see him.

"Zoro, I ..." Sanji's voice was cut off by a scream.

"Ahhhh!"

"Alright you Straw-hats! I got the brat if you don't want anything to happen to the runt throw down you weapons." the Marine lieutenant held Raiden by the scruff of his neck.

"Let him go he's just a kid." the cook pleaded.

"Do it or I'll snap his scrawny neck."

"Climate Tempo!" The Marine went flying in the fair dropping the chore boy from his grip.

"Why you Bitch you think you can sneak up on me?!" The huge sailor got to his feet and stared to stomp towards Nami and Raiden.

"Nami!" Sanji Moved to protect them when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

"No this is her battle. She needs to do this on her own or she never will." Looking into the serious green eyes the cook backed down. He understood what his Marimo was saying. Nami need feel she was strong and in control of the situation. the only way to do that was to fight her own battle to find the confidence she had lost. 

"So you think you can Best me do you?" the Sailor drew his sword then he charged at Nami.. "I'm going to cut you up Bounty be damned."

"I think not!" Nami Broke her Climate Baton in to four sections and threw two of them at the charging Marine. Both circled the guy's head making him stop in his tracks before flying back to the Navigator's waiting hands.

"That supposed to scare me?"

"No this is! Thunder Clash Tempo!" Nami let loose the final spark triggering Lighting strom. The Marine was Fried and wouldn't be fighting back if he did Survive.

"Kumo-Kumo Nimbus!"

"What?!" The Red hear turned around to see two Marine with their Swords sucked up into the clouds. Soon a all the metal from their uniform was pulled into the small cloud circling their heads. Shirts were torn and pants fell an shoes were ripped from their feet knocking them on their asses causing them to hit their heads together as they fell. "The electricity in the cloud is magnetically charged. How is that possible?"

"I'm sorry but they were going to hurt you miss." Raiden coward away from the pretty lady.

"You did? That was amazing kid."

"Nami My I introduce you to Raiden. He ate the Kumo-Kumo Devil Fruit gave him the power over clouds."

"Sanji!" Nami ran and hugged the cook. "Thank Kami you are safe."

"Ow, Well a little worst for wear but other wise in one piece my Mellorine."

"Sorry, we need to get you to Chopper. Zoro What are you waiting for pick up your wife and let's get going."

"Shut Up, Sea-witch, I know how to rescue my own wife!" Zoro Glared as he sheathed the rest of his swords.

"Rescue?! I told you I ain't no damsel!" Sanji's protests fell on deaf ears as he was scoped up into strong well toned arms and carried to ship where Robin was waiting for them.

"Come on kid. Unless you want to stay on a ship full of dead and useless Marines." Nami smiled as Raiden scurried after them.

"Yes Miss! I mean No Miss! I mean..."

"Just get on the boat."

"Yes Miss!" the little boy smiled and jump into the Navigator's waiting arms.

"By the way My Name is Nami."

XxXxXxXxXx

"So this is the Power of the Straw-hat Captain I am not Impressed. I knew the rumors around you and crocodile were false. There is no possible way you could have destroyed the tower of justice." Koyashi growled. He had been pushed back by those freaky arms and the scum managed to hit him in the face.

"I'm just getting stared." Putting his fist to the floor Luffy smirked as his body turned red and began to stream. "Second Gear."

"Try whatever tricks you like Straw-Hat you are not going to win. I have Justice on my side." The admiral seemed to double in size as he ripped off his jacket and shirt to fight more freely.

"If your Justice requires the sacrifice of innocent kids than I rather live in Chaos!" Luffy ran to the Marine at amazing speeds. But every punch and kick was blocked. Koyashi didn't have Devil Fruit power he had raw power of his muscles.

"What would scum like you know about Justice?" Koyashi may have been blocking but he could throw punch without getting hit himself. Suddenly the Straw hat seemed to increase in speed. How was that possible? Now he was taking some serious hits with no chance for a counter attack, but he did have a secret weapon. Koyashi pull the chain from his neck and whipped through the air and caught one of the rubber fist.

"No! I feel so weak."

"My Sea prism necklace has rendered your powers useless." The Admiral laughed as he punched Luffy in the face sending his rubber head back a few feet before returning back to normal.

"That maybe But it doesn't make my hole body weak. Gum-Gum JET PISTOL!"

While Koyashi was busy with the trapped fist and hitting Luffy in the face he didn't notice the other rubber arm being stretch way out to sea until he saw the fist coming straight for him. there was no chance to dodge the hit and the were standing at the edge of the deck. At first he didn't feel any thing but then the air picked up around him and the pressure in his face started to increase. Everything was happening in slow motion or at least it seemed that way to him. He had lost to that Pirate scum and it was all because of the curse of those demon children.

"Boy he really flew far." The Rubber man smiled. Once he hit the Bastard's face he felt the bones crunch under his fist pour blood on his knuckles. It was very satisfying to see a monster being shot of into the ocean. As great as this victory was Luffy new the guy wasn't dead. They would meet again one day. For now he made his way back to the ship where his crew was waiting. His Family was whole once again.

**One Week Later **

"Nami, how much longer till we get to Hope?" Luffy whined from his seat on the Lion's head.

"About three more days, if the Wind keeps up." Nami Smiled as she continued to draw her maps with Raiden snoozing on a cloud at her feet. It was Hard to believe just a week ago they were fighting to get their friend and crewmate back. Now it seemed as those horrible memories were years behind them. Well to some more than others. Sanji still had a haunted look when he thought no one was looking. Zoro would show a small look of concern when he was sure the Cook wasn't looking.

The navigator sighed as she sat back and thought of everything that has happened. Now that he head wasn't so clouded with her insecurities she noticed a lot more then before. She knew that it had made her short sighted when it came to Sanji and Zoro's feelings for one another and their love for their children. A love that she herself had discovered in the chibi sleeping at her feet. For one so young Raiden was really smart. He reminded Nami of herself at that age, but he had a mischievous streak that could only be describe as pure Luffy.

_"Well like father, like son." _ She thought with a chuckle. She would never forget when Luffy told here they were adopting Raiden it would have knocked him through the wall if she wasn't stunned.

FlashBack xxxxxxxxxx

_It had been along day. Sanji was taken to sickbay where Chopper to charge and kicked everyone out. Zoro watch over the twins getting them bathed and ready for bed. Robin flew to Mokuba's room to make sure he was alright; Franky was not far behind her. _

_Nami placed Raiden in her bed and tucked him in. the former chore-boy was passed out from exhaustion. She returned to the deck where she knew her Captain was waiting. _

_"The Kid is asleep in my cabin and I have Brooke on a course for Hope. I'm sure once we get there they two boys will be adopted in no time."_

_"I don't doubt that Since The big kid Mokuba is being adopted by Robin and Franky. And We're going to adopt Raiden." Luffy turned away from watching the see to smile at the Shocked expression on his Navigator's face._

_"What? When did you decide all this?" Nami was trying to get on a grip of reality because Luffy just stated the most ridiculous notion she ever heard._

_"I decided this when we were sailing back to the Sunny. I Saw that you were finally happy again. Now that your Happy again we can be happy together with our son." Luffy's smile seemed to soften more as he walked closer to the girl he loved so dear._

_"You're crazy! I'm not ready to be a mother! And __**What**__ do you me __**Our**__ son, huh? We're not even Married!" She Protested as the rubber arms wrapped around her._

_"I mean I Love You, Nami. I want you to Marry Me and be Raiden's Mom. There is no one better than us to raise him to be and awesome kid or train him to be the Next Pirate King. Well After I retire from being the king that is."_

_"Whaaa..." Nami couldn't speak she was so stunned. Luffy thought that this was the Perfect time to kiss her sweet lips. He rendered her words useless and slipped something on her finger._

_"No arguing Nami Captain's orders." he whispered before stealing her breath away again._

FlashBack xxxxxxxxxx

Nami Smiled as she gazed at the rock called a diamond on her left hand. it was huge. Not too big to interfere with her map making, but enough to satisfy her greedy nature. The Captain was an idiot but he sure knew the way to her heart. She was happy for the first time in a long while. She could only hope that soon the rest of the crew would forgive her for what she had put them through the past couple of months. Only time would tell for now she would just start trying to win their forgiveness, starting with Sanji.

"Luffy watch Raiden. Make sure his cloud doesn't float away. I'm going to gett some drinks."

"Okay Nami!" Luffy jumped down ad landed next to his sleeping son.

In the Kitchen there was sound of pots and pans Clanging along with growling voices. It Made the navigator rethink her plans on entering the room. Thirst won over the decision to leave, also she waited to see how Sanji was doing. They hadn't spoken much since his return but she was going to try harder to make up with him.

"Hi Sanji everything alriht."

"Nami-Swan! How kind of you to ask. The Marimo over thinks he's the ship's cook now." The Blond glared at his moss-head husband.

"Chopper said you should stay off that leg for another week. you were cut deep. I got the food covered." The swordsman returned the glare but continued with cooking while Akihiko snuggled in the sling tied to his father's back.

"I'm fine Stubborn Ass." Sanji muttered as shifted Shizuka from one shoulder to the other. "Was there something you need Nami-swan?"

"I was just coming to get some drinks for me and my boys on the deck."

"I can help you there. I'll bring them out when they're ready." The cook smiled placing his son in the swinging Merry.

"That's Okay I can wait. Zoro is right you shouldn't being doing too much."

"Oh my hearts soars at your words of caring." The floaty hearts were back and filling the room. "I'll make you some sweet Mikan ice tea."

"Thank you Sanji-kun." Nami smiled softly as she could tell he was giving her another chance.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Well Dinner wasn't half bad Marmio, Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Hn." Zoro shrugged as they bathed the twins. "I seen you do it plenty of times. Also Shizuka help with the spices."

"My month-old son helps you cook. It's nice to know that my talents have been passed down to one o them at least." Sanji smirked as he towel off his Marimo son. "You kept you papa in line while I was gone didn't you."

"Hn." the green haired chibi leaned into his mother's touch. he really missed him and his brother and was hoping never to go through that ever again. He sat there patiently as he and Akihiko were dress in their jammies ready for bed.

"Alright it's time for bed you two." Sanji smiled softly as he made his way to the nursery. "they are still small enough I think it would be ok to let them sleep in the same crib. Akihiko really hates sleepin away from Shizuka." The blond placed Shizuka in his crib.

"Shizuka was the same way while you were gone. It took forever for him to settle down and get him to sleep." The swordsman agreed as he placed Akihiko next to his brother.

"How did you get him to sleep?"

"I didn't. You did."

"What? You're not making any sense. I wasn't even here."

"I'll show you." Zoro smirked and pressed the button on the Snail-recorder.

"**Okay this is the final cut of "A thousand Years." I have to sing softer then usual, everyone's asleep even Brooke. So I hope that this records. I wrote this for that Stubborn bastard not that he'll ever hear it. Okay here we go." Soft notes from a piano began to play. **

_**Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave?  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<br>But watching you stand alone,  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<strong>_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

_**Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer  
><strong>_

_**I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

_**One step closer  
>One step closer<strong>_

_**I have died every day waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>_

_**And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more <strong>_

"That's my song. Those are my tapes." Sanji gasped in shock. "But how did you know about them?"

"I found them in the closet. It was the only thing that would get him to sleep." True enough, the chibis were curled around each other dreaming those sweet dreams. Zoro Grab his blond's hand and pulled him to the door. "Come on It's time for you to get to sleep as well."

"I'm fine how many time do I have to tell you that?" Sani pulled away from those strong arms and sat on the bed. He was hurt that Zoro thought he was so weak. That was what he feared most. He never wanted his Marimo to see him weak because he would never respect him let alone make love to him. Hearing that song that he wrote for his lover just made his fears all to real.

"Cook what's wrong you have been moody all day."

"Just leave me alone why don't you go train or something."

"No I won't not when you are upset and not telling me why. What is going on in that blond head of yours?"

"Nothing is going on so don't act like you care, now leave me alone!" Sanji turned away from those piercing green eyes and bit his lip to keep his pain from crying out as he heard the door slam shut. Then his head shot up as heard the lock bolt shut.

"I'm not going anywhere Curly-brow and neither are you until this is settled."

"There is nothing…" Sanji was grab and turned around to face his angry husband.

"lie to me again and I will slap those curly eyebrows right off your face."

"I knew it. You think I'm weak."

"You are not weak. Where did you get the stupid idea that I thought you were?" Zoro was at a loss. His wife was suffering under delusions. Since when did he ever think of the cook as anything but strong and independent?

"You won't touch Zoro! You won't even kiss me! I know you and you would never want to be with someone who is weaker than you." He couldn't hold them now the tears were falling and he couldn't stop them.

"Listen me Sanji. You are not weak; I never once thought you were." Those tear were falling like diamonds. The sight of them were cutting into his heart. "I've want to kiss you but Chopper told me not to because you face was still healing."

He wasn't going to add the fact Chopper implied that Sanji suffer mental trauma from the torture he endured. Chopper had told the swordsman that the cook would probably recoil from his touch or freak out if he was too close let alone kiss him.

"I just had a few scratches it wasn't that bad. Beside wouldn't even sleep with me you were on watch all last week!"

"You think That I didn't want to be here? You think that it was fun for me to be far away from you when I just got you back? Well you're wrong. I want to sleep with you and hold you in my arms. I hated doing watch when I wanted nothing more than to be close to you. I knew if stayed here I couldn't control myself. I would take you in my arms and pound that sweet ass of yours into the mattress. I wouldn't hold back either; I'd have bruise you tore you stitches and would've loved every minute of it."

"Then do it Now! I can't wait any longer!" Sanji broke from Marimo's grip and pulled Zoro head to his and started to devour those sake flavored lips in a hungry kiss.

The swordsman was only shocked for a second before returning the kiss with equal passion. He ran his hands up under the blond's fussy shirt. Even though Sanji's chest was almost all bandaged Zoro still could feel patches the cook's soft silky skin. Eventually they had to break for air.

"Are you sure about this? There's no going back once I start, Cook. I've wanted you for too damn long and I can't hold back."

"I've wanted you too you stubborn Ass. Now shut up and strip." Sanji yanked the swordsman's Harmika and shirt off.

"If you insist." Zoro returned the flavor by ripping Sanji's fancy button down shirt wide open and began feasting on that ivory neck. He was drowning in the moans he pulled from his cook as he nibbled his way down that lithe chest. He was glad they had removed their shoes and socks before bathing the kids. It was one less barrier to remove making it easy to remove those tight pants from those sinfully long legs.

Zoro laid his beautiful wife out in their bed. This what he wanted for so long, to love and worship this majestic body. Sanji was truly his prince, soft and delicate but strong underneath. He took that proud erection that was standing in the patch of golden curls into his mouth and a tasted that flavor that was pure Sanji.

"Oh!" Sanji arched into that warm wetness that surrounded him. No one had ever pleasured him before. He was always satisfying other's needs. He could feel those strong hands holding his hips as he tried to go deeper into that delicious mouth. He whined as the warmth was suddenly gone.

"Don't worry my Prince the fun is just beginning, but first I have to get you ready." Purred Zoro as he got up and pulled a jar from the bedside tablet draw. He returned to his lover pleased at the wanton look in those sapphire eyes. The swordsman stroked his hand along those sinful legs. Slowly his hand wandered between those thighs and down past those soft golden curls and lovely sack to the hidden treasure. He gently stroked the tight hole earning another moan from his blond.

"Please Zoro…"

"Almost love. Just relax." With one well lubed digit into that tight ring. He groaned at tightness surrounding his finger. Gently began pumping in and out of that tightness and began to leave little bit marks on the pale skin. So he added another lubed finger and began to scissor and stretched them. By the time finished adding a third and fourth finger Sanji was grinding himself down on those delightful appendages.

"I think your Ready Curly-brow."

"You talk too much just shut up and fuck me."

"Bu I thought you want a little romance while I make love to you, My Prince." Zoro teased as he removed his pants and boxes in one go free his long suffering erection.

"If you don't do something in the next three seconds I'll throw you on this bed and fuck myself on that monster you call a cock!"

The swordsman just chuckled as he covered the cook's body with his own. He always knew his wife had a foul mouth, but hearing him talk dirty in the bedroom made him even hard. He leaned in and kissed that Cherry Vanilla flavor mouth. He could never get enough of that taste. _'It must be those damn lollipops he's been eating. I am addicted to the taste of my Love-Cook.'_ He wrapped those ivory legs around his waist before he plunged himself into that welcoming heat.

Sanji moaned into the mouth covering his as his pleasure spot was hit dead on. He could feel Zoro hold himself back allowing him to adjust to sizeable girth of his husband. It was a new sensation to have a partner care for your comfort and pleasure needs. He had never had a lover before. He had been a whore that was sold and used so none of those fucks would ever count as being his lover. He was glad Zoro would be his first and last lover. With a little shift of his slender hips he gave the ok to his lover to start moving.

Zoro didn't need any more encouragement than that. He started with slow shallow thrust then started to increase speed as Sanji's moans turned into screams. He could feel the cook's nails dig into his back as he try to pull him closer. Those strong legs were like a vice grip around his waist. Those legs were lethal weapons, if he were a lesser man he would have been squeezed to death. Instead the he was going to bruise in the morning. The pain only made him harder as he began to pound into the gorgeous blond over and over again.

Sanji screams filled their room as hit prostate was hit over and over. He could feel his belly burn with heat and the tension build in his body. He was close to cumming but he wasn't going to be the first one to cum. He began squeezing his inner muscle pulling an animalist growl from the man above him. He wanted laugh and the fact that even sex turned into a competition. As all their contests they ended in a tie.

Sanji came with a Shout of "ZORO!" at the same time Zoro Roared his completion. It was like an explosion that erupted as the cook's seed splashed between their sweat covered bodies. He nothing felt pure ecstasy as his lover filled his ass. They cling together almost afraid if they let go the other would disappear. Panting hard the lovers tried to regain control over their quaking bodies.

"That was Perfect. A little late, but prefect."

"What to you mean late Love cook." Zoro glared as he rolled to the side as not to crush his glowing wife.

"I mean that was how our wedding night should have gone. Not that I didn't have fun but this was a hell of a lot better."

"I can agree on that. It's something I wanted to do for along time."

"Oh really Moss-head? How long?"

"Let's just say sometime after we saved Nami's village and before we picked up Chopper. But if I had known you were that desperate to have me I would have jumped you long ago."

"I wasn't desperate you Jackass. I thought you did want me! Norio said some pretty crazy shit when I was on his ship. I hadn't let it get to me until you started to pull away from me. That hurt me so much I felt that I was going to break and I had held strong this whole time."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have listened to Chopper. I know you're strong than you look. But you have to tell me these things I can read your mind Curly-brow."

"Like you're one to talk, Mr. Strong Silent Pirate Hunter." Sanji snorted as reach for his cigarettes on the table only to find few lollipops. _'Damn, I really wanted a smoke.' _ After popping the sucker in his mouth he turned his head to find a pissed looking Marimo. "What? It's true and you know it. You try and shoulder everyone's problems and your own on your shoulders."

"That was before we got married, it's different now. It's No Longer just you or just me; it now us, together for everything. Your problems are my problems and vice versa. It's hard to change though but I'm trying. That means you have to try too. No more runny off on half baked plans where you might get killed."

"They aren't half baked plans. I'm a chef every thing I make is cooked to perfection." Sanji's attempt to lighten the mood was met with an angry growl. "Alright I get it! No need to get all demon on me. I get it. No more going off alone, cause I got you and the chibis."

"You're Damn right you do. You also got our crew and extended family, who also care about you. Now sleep the boys will be up soon then our captain will want his feast of a breakfast." Zoro rolled over pulling the blond with him until he was laying on his back and Sanji resting on his chest.

"(yawn) You're right. His kid is just like him. I think it's the devil fruit that burns a lot of calories."

"Then How do you explain Robin and Chopper? They don't eat like there is no tomorrow."

"Hmmm. Maybe it's just certain powers that need it. I don't know too tired to think."

"Sleep Curly-Brow." Zoro smiled softly enjoying the sounds of soft little snores coming from his love-cook. Tomorrow would soon be here and the Start of a new Adventure. As long as he had the blond by his side they could take on the New World.

**THE END**

A/N: Yay! This is the End of the Story except for the Epilogue which hopefully will be finished by the end of July. Thank you for sticking with me as I slowly made my way through this world. I'm Sorry for the long wait But I had a tragedy happened at the beginning of this year with the lost of my Brother. It has been difficult to get back to writing because of heart ache. Now that the pain has lessen I hope to get back all of my stories. I plan on Working on My Naruto stories since they are also close to the finish line. Also in between writer's block moments I'm going to fully edit this Story so it won't be such a mess. Again thanks for Reading and Keep Reviewing!

Ps. The song is "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri. Now I know that it was in the Twilight movie Breaking Dawn but that is not where I heard it. Because Seriously I am not and never will be Twilight Fan. But the song was so sweet I had to put it in here.


	10. Two Years Later

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Baby Marimos**

By Angelwings Sorrow

**Epilogue **

The Double weddings couldn't have been more perfect. Both Robin and Nami looked beautiful. Sanji was practically glowing as he walked down the isle with his beautiful ladies on each arm. He couldn't have been more honored then to expect the role as father of the brides and reluctantly give then away to their chosen men.

Raiden and Mokuba were glowing with happiness as they watched their newly adopted parents recite vows to one another. Mokuba's arm was still sore but he was adjusting to the new limb. He thought it was cool to have some resemblance to his new dad. Once the dye from his hair had completely faded away all we surprise to see he had midnight Black hair just like his mom.

Raiden was still extremely shy and slight embarrassed at the attention he got from his new mother and father. When the hair-dye wore off, his hair resembled a thunder cloud with streaks of lightning. Luffy thought the blonde streaked sliver gray hair was awesome. He had taken to calling his son Stormy and ruffling his static hair often.

The Boys were thrilled to play the part of ring bearers for their parents' ceremony. They would have never thought that they would end up here with Parents that loved them. Norio had really messed with their heads telling them they weren't good enough for anything. Raiden was constantly called a monster as he was tossed around. Mokuba was taken by force and told he was worthless not even a good lay. Their self-esteem was lower than dirt. Even though they had nightmares they were working through it with the help of Chopper and Sanji. The Cook knew what they had been through and could relate. In time the boys knew they would open up to their folks but for now they were doing alright.

"This has been such a beautiful Wedding." Sanji sighed as he leaned on his husband's shoulder.

"Hn, ours was better."

"Shut it Marimo. This is their day let them shine. We can have a wedding night do over later." The blond teased.

"I'm just glad there are no more psychos after your sweet ass." Zoro snorted as the couples started to march back down the isle. They pushed mini Sunny and followed the wedding procession to the reception.

"Yeah I just have a Psycho Marimo after my ass."

"I'm not after it, I own your ass." The swordsman smirked and grabbed said ass.

"First off you don't own me. If anything I own you, you shitty swordsman. Second, save it for later, I got to cook this evening." Sanji kissed the cheek of his possessive husband before heading to the grill. "Stay with the kids and keep them all safe. Once this party gets started you'll probably be the only one sober enough to keep an eye on them."

"Fine but don't forget you owe me a do over tonight."

"I never forget a promise, especially to my loving husband." The Love-Cook gave Zoro a saucy come-hither look full of promise of what was to come before he disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, boys, there is nothing left to do, but to sit back and just enjoy the party. And enjoy the view." The swordsman smirked as he watched his wife's swaying hips. Life was prefect. Well as prefect as you could get for a pirate. With Grog, Food, friends the Luffy Wedding party was in full swing and there was nothing to spoil it, so it was best to enjoy the carefree life. Nothing could or would tear them apart ever again.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

His body hurt all over; even just the rays of the sun hurt his body. That had been some fight they had. It was a fight that they all lost. He lost all of his Nakama and his husband and one of his sons. He had run straight for that fucker with that terrible power. The power that made his friends disappear. He and Zoro shouldn't have battled with the chibis attached to them like that but they were left with little choice being attack by a robot while they were out shopping. Once he was touched by that hand he was sent flying and all he could do was to hold on to Akihiko for dear life before all went black.

"Akihiko! Where's my son?" Sanji sat up like a shot before grabbing his ribs in pain.

"Calm down stranger. Your child is safe."

"Who are you, and where am I?"

"Why you're on Kama-Bakka Kingdom of the Grand Line. I'm Emporio Ivankov, but you can just call me Ivan."

"AHAA!" Surely this must have been Hell and not Kama-bakka. He was surrounded by ugly men dressed as women. Now he might have been gay but this would give anyone nightmares whether they were gay or straight.

"Well I can see where your son gets his crying from. You're quiet the screamer."

"Where is Akihiko?"

"He's with my second in command Inazuma. He is the only one the child would not cry with no matter which form he is in." Ivan laughed as Inazuma brought Akihiko forward. Then just for fun and a display of his power he charged the clover haired man into a woman freaking Sanji out in the process.

"You had better not done that to my son! I'll kick your ass!" The cook snatched his baby away from the man turned woman.

"Relax I don't change children their cell structure is still changing and it would cause more harm than good. You on the other hand are another story. When I got here I was told that my girls found you on the beach clutching that child tightly in your arms. Your body was severely injured. After prying your son from your arms they clean you up the best they could but you remained unresponsive. With my power of the Horm-Horm fruit I was able to help speed up the healing process reducing the scarring. It seems you've been quite the battle young man. Unfortunately I could not take away the older scars on your back they were too deep to fix."

"That's fine. I lived with them this long I hardly remember they're there. How long have I been knocked out?"

"Two weeks."

"Two Weeks! I got to get out of here **NOW**!"

"You're not going anywhere in that condition." Ivan pushed the father and son back on to the bed as the blond tried to get up.

"Thanks for fixing me but I got to go. My captain needs me and my husband on other son is waiting for us."

"Captain, hmm? Tell me who is your captain? Surely they will understand that you were ship wrecked."

"I wasn't ship wrecked. That bastard with the robot body and weird hands sent us here. I am Sanji Blackleg-Roronoa of the Straw-Hat Pirates and Monkey D. Luffy is my Captain."

"Straw-hat is your Captain? I don't believe it. Inazuma bring me the wanted posters."

"Here you go Sire." the Clover haired woman hand over the stack of posters.

"I don't see any with your picture on it. There is one with the name Sanji Blackleg not Sanji Blackleg-Roronoa. There is a Zoro Roronoa but he is nothing like you either."

"That Marimo is my husband we only been married a little over month, the Marines don't know yet. As for the Crappy picture that is not me The Marines can't draw worth crap, but the name is mine."

"See you just said this is not you so you are not a Straw Hat."

"I Am Sanji Blackleg I married Zoro Roronoa and Luffy is my Captain. I am not claiming that ugly photo!"

"I'm having a hard time believing anything you say with you shouting."

"Where's my Wallet? I have my wedding picture."

"Here it is Sire, Mai found the photo and placed it in a frame." Inazuma retrieved the photo from the bedside table and handed it to the Kama Queen.

"What a handsome Family you have. Well I believe you married The Pirate Hunter. Who wouldn't want to marry that hunk of man?" Ivan whistled.

"**That Hunk is my man."** Sanji growled. He was nothing if possessive.

"Yes, yes. I am curious though if you have been married a month how do you have to cute children?"

"Long story short we found them after they were born. Their mother was a Surrogate from Hope Island. Now they are ours. I need to get back to the Sunny and I need to find the rest my family. At least give me a news paper I need to see what's happen these past two weeks."

"Very well, you shall have the paper, even if I don't believe you are a part of Straw-Hats crew. Inazuma get the paper for our guest before he tears something." Ivan wave his assistant over and gently took the cooing infant from his reluctant father.

"What is that monkey Thinkin'? Okay if that's how he wants it." Sanji scanned the picture and the article but he got his captain's message loud and clear. "Looks like we're going to be here a while Aki-chan. I hope you daddy and Shizu-kun are doin' alright."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Rorona, I thought you left this island? What are doing here?"

"I just need some food for my son. His formula has run out." Zoro panted as he held the baby in his bloody arms.

"Green Man! Is he alright?!" a girl with bubble gum pink hair came running over to the swordsman taking the child from him.

"Shizuka is fine just hungry."

"Kami you must be an idiot taking a baby into a swordfight."

"Ghost Girl, take the child and feed him. There is no reason he should suffer for his father's stupidity."

"I have a name Father! Pe-ro-na!"

"If you didn't eat the devil fruit I would not call you Ghost Girl." Dracule wave his hand in dismissal. "You should have just stuck to fortune telling like your grandmother had done. Now you just float around while your body gets fat and lazy."

"I am not fat and lazy! The next time I see Daddy I am telling him you said that! Come on Chibi let's get you some food for you." Perona pulled the bag of baby supplies from Zoro's shoulder and left the swordsmen to talk.

"I must say you surprise me Rorona bring you son to my island and take him into battle." Mihawk stated as he continued to read the paper.

"It wasn't my choice to come here. As for Shizuka, it's good training to study a battle up close. I need to get back to my wife and other son. I need to get back to my captain and crew."

"Ah, yes the Straw-Hat. He is making much news these days. Here see for yourself."

The paper was tossed at Zoro's feet and was picked up by his bloody hands. His captain was making waves but the message had been received. Even if it took a minute to understand the message, he understood. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the floor.

"Please … TEACH ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"You disappoint me Zoro. You would ask your enemy to instruct you? Have you no pride? Leave at once I'll do no business with a wretch like you."

"…" Zoro refuse to rise from his place in the floor.

"What you are doing? You're only humiliating yourself."

"I want to get stronger!"

"I have nothing to teacher a man who can't finish what he starts. Thrashed by the monkeys and unable go out to sea, and in front of your son no less…"

"I beat the Monkeys."

'_He defeated them?!'_ Dracule was shocked. No one other than himself had beaten the monkeys.

"You're the only one left to take down. But I'm not stupid enough to think I can beat you."

"I don't understand. You would Kowtow to a mortal foe and beg him to instruct you? Why?"

"TO SURPASS YOU!"

"Heh, heh, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" The older swordsman threw his head back in laughter. He hadn't laughed like that in years. Perona was shocked went she entered the room and saw her father laughing.

"You want me to teach you the sword so that one day you can take my head? You're strange one! HA, HA, HA! You're still a shameless fool. So you value something more than your pride. See to his injures Ghost Girl!"

"Don't order me around Father! I swear I'll call Daddy!"

"And what would that one arm lout do to me?"

"_**I don't know love there is many things I can do to you with just this one arm love."**_

"Shanks! What are you doing on the line!" Mihawk snatched up the transponder snail receiver.

"_**Did you forget you left the receiver off the hook again?"**_

"…"

"_**I'll take your silence as a yes. Now you leave our baby girl alone. She just fell in with the wrong crowd and has learned her lesson. Haven't you Sweetheart?"**_

"Yes, daddy. I'm sorry and I will never do it again." Perona pouted. She hated when disappointed her daddy.

"_**Good girl. Now I got to go. I will meet you both for your birthday at our favorite place. I wish I could spend more time with both of you but Luffy really stirred up the marines. So I'll see you both in a few days. Love you both." **_

"Bye, Daddy! Love you!"

"Good-bye, Shanks." The Spanish swordsman hung up the receiver and turned to his new pupil. "Well this gives you a week to heal Roronoa, Zoro. I want you in top form when we start to train. Daughter, show him and his son where they will be staying."

"Alright Father." Perona lead the young father upstairs to an old part of the castle that hadn't been use in years but it was still clean. "This was my nursery when I was a child. It should be comfortable for the two of you."

"Thanks." Zoro plopped down on the bed and opened the paper back up.

"So what was all that with My father and why do you keep staring at that photo?" the ghost girl asked as she place the chibi in the crib.

"My Captain sent the crew a message. See what's written on his arm?"

"Well there is a 3 and D but they are crossed out and a 2 and Y."

"We were supposed to meet to go to the New World in three days. But Luffy changed his mind. We all are to stay where we are and get stronger."

"So what's the 2Y?"

"At the Sabaody Archipelago we meet in two years."

**Two Years Later**

"What is that Mommy?"

"That My son is… A REAL WOMAN!" The tall blond nearly went into shock. Two years on that kami forsaken island. His poor son exposed to their weird distortion of the female form.

"She is Pretty."

"Yes Son, just like I have dreamed of day after day."

"Looks like we have to say goodbye now, Sanji-kun Akihiko-chan! We'll miss you!"

"I hope we never see you again! But thanks for bring us here. Give Ivan my regards!" Sanji turned to the Kama-maidens and flipped them off. With the Trauma that he and Aki went through he wouldn't be surprise if his son would be gay when he was older. Not that he care about that as long as Akihiko found someone to love that's all Sanji wanted for his son. But Seriously his son's view of women was totally messed up thanks to those Kama's warped version the female form.

"Where's Daddy?"

"We'll see him soon Aki-Chan. I hope your brother is alright we have heard from them in months."

During their time away he knew that Shizuka wouldn't have been able to sleep or cope with him and Aki being gone for so long. Sanji also knew that all his tapes were still on the Sunny. But being the smart caring wife… I mean husband that he was he had place a transponder snail in the mini Marimo's diaper bag should his Marimo father get lost he could call for help. Given the distance it was a gamble on if he would be heard.

So every night Sanji would sing Aki to sleep with the snail on in hopes His Marimo's would hear it. After the third week Zoro responded back grateful that Shizuka was finally asleep. The cook wept that night happy that even though they were far apart that his family was safe.

"Zuka said he train with Uncle Hawk and Daddy."

"I know but still I worry about him."

"Not Daddy?"

"Your daddy can take care of himself. Now let's go meet the others."

"Okay." Aki smiled as he took his mother's hand.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Chopper!" Nami squealed hugging the now grown Reindeer.

"Nami! Usopp! I missed you guys. Hey who's that kid? He's making my fur Puff out."

"He's my Raiden Cloud. He had a real growth spurt in Weatheria."

"H-h-hello Chopper-san." Raiden was a foot taller and his Silver blond streaked hair now stood straight up but he was still very shy.

"Raiden wow I didn't recognize you." Chopper reverted to his chibi reindeer form and was smaller than the eight year old.

"That's ok Chopper-san." Raiden blushed and scooted closer to Nami.

"Let's go to the Sunny I have all these packages to put away. I want to redecorate Luffy and my cabin before he gets here." Nami smiled.

"Ok mom I got the bags." Cloud popped under the bags and followed the crew to the ship.

"That's my Raiden Cloud." Nami kissed her blushing son's cheek."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Sunny we made you wait two long years. I'm glad you're safe

"Huh? Mokuba! Look at that Beautiful woman over there."

"I see Dad."

"Is that Our Archeologist and My Gorgeous wife Robin?!" the huge Franky cyborg Posed connecting his stars on his massive arms in his typical Super pose.

"You haven't changed one bit Franky." Robin laughed before running up the gangplank and into those massive arms. "Missed you my dear Cyborg of my heart."

"I missed you to love. It's been too long."

"Uh can you wait to do the mushy stuff in your room?" The teen Blushed.

"Mokuba! You have grown into a handsome young man." Robin left her husbands arms to embrace her son she though she lost in the terrible attack. "I was so worried I would never see you again."

"It's okay mom. Dad was able to grab my hand before we were hit with that paw-paw move. Good thing too, I grew a lot and Dad was able to upgrade my left arm with a new lightweight metal so it doesn't hurt or feels weighed down anymore. I also got a few surprises in my arm as well."

"That is amazing Mokuba! I guess we all changed over these past two years."

"Mom?"

"Yes Moku?"

"Thanks for the letters. I know it was hard for you to get them to Water Seven, but I don't think that Dad or I would have made it this long without them." The raven teen hugged his mother tight with his real arm so his metal one wouldn't crush her.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you son, or your Father. Now we're together again and that's not going to change for a long time." Robin kissed her tall son on the forehead. She was finally home. She was happy that Franky and Mokuba were together these two years. She had worried that they all had been separated from one another. She wrote letters to Franky through Iceberg in hopes that they were in contact. She prayed that the father and son were together because it harder to think of her son lost and alone without them. Even though she did not receive any letters back because it was too dangerous in her heat she k]]new they were thinking of her too.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Fisherman! How's the catch today? Can you sell me something cheap?" Sanji and Akihiko had met up with Rayleigh only to find that not only were that the two Roronas were the first to arrive but had left to go fishing. Well it couldn't be helped, besides he had a ship to stock up for their journey. It had taken the two blonds over an hour to clean out the frig and store room. Now it was time to fill it back up again. They would run in to Zoro and Shizuka sooner or later.

"Ahhh…"

"What's wrong?" the two came upon a distressed Fisherman.

"Oh no! He's gone! The green-haired guy…"

"Green hair? What's happened?"

"This is terrible! There was this fellow with three swords. He said he was bored and wanted to take his boy fishing. I told him that they could come fishing with me if they wanted.

"He had green-hair, three swords? Was he wearing a haramaki?"

"That's right! And he had only one eye."

'_One Eye?' this was the one thought that ran through the father and son's mind._

"Is this the Guy?" Sanji pulled out the old wanted poster and showed it to the worried man.

"Yes, is he a friend of yours?

"We're acquainted."

"I told him to wait on my boat while the boy and I got bait and rods. But when we got here I saw him on a pirate ship right next to it. I yelled 'Not that ship!' but it was too late. That ship was already coated and is probably on its way to Fish-Man Island. Gone forever"

"That idiot! I thought it was strange he'd get here first. I should have known he'd get into trouble right away. Where's the boy?"

"I'm here Momma." The green haired child called from his seat from the front of the fishing shack.

"Zuka!" Aki was so happy he ran to his twin and nearly hugged said twin to death. Sanji smiled at the pure joy of his sons' happiness. He let them catch up with one another and returned to the business of stocking the ship.

"Aren't you worried about your friend? That's a pirate ship! They'll kill him!"

"No it's alright, don't worry that thing ain't easy to kill. At least I can tell the others what happened. Anyway you got any fish for me? "

"Hey, look in the water! Something's surfacing!" another fisherman yelled.

"Huh?" the cook's attention was drawn back to the bubbling water.

"It's Huge! It's a Galleon! That Huge Pirate Ship's been cut in HALF!"

"Did it break under the water pressure because of a bad coating job?" people gathered on the docks as the wreckage surfaced.

"You…ruined our dreams for the New World!" A half drown pirate yelled.

"Fate's a fickle thing. Consider that payment for kidnapping me."

"Kidnapping you?! You're a stowaway!" another pirate screamed.

"Phew, got on the wrong ship." The Stow away replied as he sheathed his sword.

"He's Back. Like I care." Sanji Glared at the wet figure making his way to shore.

"DADDY! PAPA!" Two small voices shouted one of them running to man shaking out his green hair.

"Shizuka." The man picked up the child.

"Nope. Guess!"

"Akihiko! You're here!" a smile spread across the Swordsman. "You've grown so much!"

"I missed you Daddy! Mommy's here too!" Aki wound round the thick neck.

"Is he now?"

Sanji Continued to glare at the moss-head unhappy to be ignored. Three Months! It had been three months since he hear a word from that inconsiderate bastard! Did their vows mean nothing to him? What about their sons? He didn't know if Shizuka was alright and Aki was just as worried not hearing from his father or brother. As soon as the boys were asleep in their new beds he was going to kick the bastard back to where ever the hell he was.

"Momma? You okay?" Shizuka tugged gently on the pressed pant leg.

"Of course Shizu-kun." Sanji smiled softly picking up his green-haired son. "I have missed you very much My chibi Marimo. I just wished your Father would have called more often to let us know you were alright."

"Miss you too Momma." Shizuka buried his head in the spice scented neck. It was the same scent he remember as a baby when his mother would rock him. The smell of spices with a hint of smoke comforted him. He was glad no one could see his face as he let a few tears of relief and happiness go unseen.

"Hey Curly-brow, I see you made it Number 7."

"7?! How Much more insulting can you get, Zoro?"

"It's true. We have been here for a week."

"Whatever let's go we have shopping to do. The others will be at the ship soon and we're going to need food."

"You do that; Number 1 wants stay here and fish."

"Will you quit ranking us by when we got here! You got here first we get it. Now follow me so you don't get lost!" Why was this man so stubborn? Sanji didn't know if he wanted to kill him or kiss him. His Marimo had grown more handsome in these past two years. But he would not give into temptation he was still pissed for the three months of silence.

"Daddy, Mommy, right. No food. I'm hungry." Little Aki pleaded.

"Fine let's go. I have to make sure your mother doesn't for get the Sake and grog." Zoro smiled at the mini Curly brow. Aki wore his hair just like his mother parted to cover the right side of his face. How he miss his wife and son these two years. It had been hard on him and Shizuka. The calls and the night time songs had helped but it was just too hard to keep the pain of separation from overwhelming him.

The last three months he distanced himself from Sanji trying to block the pain to train his mind not to worry about his lover. He knew that if he worried about Sanji or his Boys in battle he would lose it. He had Perona take care of Shizuka while he and Mihawk went to a deserted island to finish his training. For three months he trained on a remote island close to Mihawk's castle away from all distractions.

When he returned to Shizuka it was hard to get out of the mental block. It took the two weeks trip to bring down the wall enough to see his son again. Those blue eyes were same color as his mother but they were serious like his. When he saw Akihiko the wall crumbled even more with those expressive green eyes glowing with happiness and love. Unfortunately the wall went back up with his love cook radiating such hostility.

"Grog goes on the bottom of the list. Let's hurry." Sanji snapped walking away still carrying Shizuka.

'_It's going to be a long night if he's going act like the Prissy Princess.'_

XxXxXxXxXx

The Family of four met up with Luffy who managed to get himself spotted by the Marines. They the gown ups managed to defeat the pacifist as the twins got a head start running back to the ship with the supply balloons. Shizuka and Akihiko were picked up by Chopper and his giant bird friend who then scooped up the three men running from the marines.

Once back on the ship the two boys remained close their father as their mother was suffering from a massive nosebleed. They were too young remember the crew when they had been separated, just vague feelings. They smiled when the two older kids that came by and ruffled their hair. Both boys could agree that they were happy to be home with their Family.

"Are we getting under way Nami?" Luffy asked once the bubble was raised around the Sunny.

"Yes. Go right ahead Captain."

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS! THERE'S A WHOLE LOT OF STUFF I'D LIKE TO SAY TO YOU BUT NEVER MIND! I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU FOR GOING WITH MY SELFISH REQUEST FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS!"

"It won't be the first time or the last." Sanji smirked as he lifted up Shizuka into his arms.

"You got that right! But you've always been like that" Usopp laughed.

Luffy smiled and lifted ridden up on his shoulders.

"SET SAIL! YAHOO! LET'S GO TO FISH-MAN ISLAND!"

"YEAH!" the crew shouted.

They were on their way

XxXxXxXxXx

"Okay you two it's time for bed two." Sanji sighed as he tucked in both his sons. It was great to have both of them here together.

"Night Mommy! Night Daddy!" Aki smiled and settled in to hiss new bed. Franky was able to transform the two cribs in to toddler beds while keeping their names on the headboard.

"Night Papa, night Momma." Shizuka hugged both of his parents before settling down into his own bed.

"Night chibis." With the light switched off the two children drifted off to dreamland as parents retreated to their room.

Sanji retreated to his side of the bed and sat down not looking at the swordsman. He had already taken his coat and tie off so he could help the chibis bathe while Zoro was left with the washing up after dinner. His posture was anything but comfortable. He sat there rigged and stiff with his arms crossed over his chest. The cigarette look like it would fall apart before he was done smoking it, with all the gnawing and grinding his teeth were doing to it.

"So are you going to sit there in a bitch fit all night, Princess?"

"I am not having a bitch fit Moss ball I'm thinking of ways to kill you in your sleep."

"I doubt you could do it." Zoro snorted as he removed his swords and hung them gently on the wall. Then he proceeded to take off his long green coat and haramaki.

The cook watched with narrowed eyes every move the Marimo made. He watched as the idiot took off his boots and dropped them next to his dress shoes. Yes he was still mad at the man and would not claim him as his husband until he got an apology.

"Oh I know I can. You sleep like the dead you stupid bastard. I'm surprise no one has killed you yet."

"That's because I can kill them before they even get to me while I sleep." Zoro smirked as he plopped down on the bed. "You know it's been over two years since we were in this room having the same fight."

"And what fight is that we've had so many."

"This is the fight where you won't tell me what's crawled up your ass, because I know it's not me."

"And you call me a pervert. All you think about is sex."

"Sanji what's bothering you? I've said it before I am not a mind reader."

"I shouldn't have to tell you why I am pissed. There is only one reason for me to be this angry with you!" The growled then took his ruin cigarette and mashed in the ashtray. He stood up and started pacing the floor. "Three Months Zoro! Three fucking months, and I didn't hear one word from you. I didn't know if you were alive or dead. I didn't know if Shizuka was being cared for."

"I told you I was going to do mental training with Mihawk before we signed off last time. You knew we were not going to speak again until now."

"Yeah I knew but that didn't stop the worry or the pain. You know I was living in my own personal hell on Kama-Bakka. Sure Akihiko keep me focused and together during the day, but at Night? You were the only one keeping me sane especially after a fight with a Kama master that tried to put me in the fucking ugly dress. Do you know what nightmares I had of reliving some of the days I had on the Bella-Rose? I would wake up afraid was back there still a slave and always the whore!"

"Shut up! I told you are never to call your self that again!" Zoro jumped to his feet and grabbed Sanji hard with both hands not caring if he left bruises.

"Yeah well that's how it feels when you get used and the one person you love the most acts like you are nothing but the dirt beneath his shoe." Those blue eyes began to fill with tears but the blond refuse to let them fall.

Zoro's eye widen in shock. Was the wall he created from training so well formed that he didn't notice how bad he was hurting his lover. His hand dropped from the arms they held and he sat back on the bed.

"You are not dirt Sanji. I'm sorry I'm like this but I did it for us."

"For us I don't under stand."

"When I was training the last three months I block you and the kids out of my mind so I could fight on with out distractions. I did it to get stronger not just for Luffy for our family so I could protect you all. There is a drawn back to this kind of focus Mihawk warned me but I didn't listen. He said the Wall was easy to build but almost impossible to bring down. Shizuka was frighten of me when I return to the castle because I couldn't bring that wall down to see it was my son and not an enemy."

"You didn't…"

"No I didn't attack him, but I wasn't welcoming either. It took the two weeks for us to get here for us to get use to one another again but I know it's not the same as it was. It kills me inside to know it but my head has blocked me from expressing anything."

"But you smiled at Aki-chan this morning and you laughed with Luffy at dinner." Sanji knelt in front of the stoic Swordsman; trying to understand what was happening to the man he loved.

"Akihiko has your eyes, even though they are green like mine, they show his feelings and his pure heart. I could feel the walls crumble down some if not completely and I could feel again. Luffy has the same affect just not as strong. Shizuka is too much like me serious silent, in a way he has the same wall; I have yet to see him be care free and just laugh for fun."

"I see." Sanji laid his head on one of his husband's strong thighs. "I really don't know what to say. You were like this for so long before we got together. It took almost a year for you to let your guard down to see you had feelings for me. I love you but it hurts not knowing if you still love me. Yes I was angry with you but I want you to smile at me like you did with our kids. I was even jealous of Luffy because he received one of you rare smiles."

"Yeah I could feel your anger radiant off you most of the night it's what's kept my wall up. I feel like should be preparing to go into battle instead of getting ready to make love to you after 2 years of not."

"I know the feeling I wanted tonight to be special. Just you, me and a whole night of sex to make up for the years we missed. But how can we do that if you can feel anything and I can't see what you feel. It hurts."

"There was another reason I want to build the wall. I have never care for any one as much as I care for you. Even Kuina who was more like a sister to me wasn't that close to my heart as you are. You are the only one I have ever loved and it killed me to apart from you. Each day I felt like I was dying inside. I need to block the pain and be strong for Shizuka. I thought that after we were back together that the block would go back down I then I would only use it for battle so I could be unbeatable. But I didn't listen to the warning about how strong the block could be and now it has locked everyone out."

"You stupid Marimo." Sanji snapped but there was no heat behind his words. Instead he turned to up at his stoic husband with a teasing gleam in his visible eye. "This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Your were suppose to shower me with gifts and lavish me with your affections."

"Showering you gifts huh? Well I do have one gift for you." The smirk returned to the tan face. "Lavishing you with affections maybe later after you give me some of the Honey Sake you wouldn't let me have at dinner."

"I made that Sake when I was on Kama-Bakka. It's one of the Special Maiden recipes for marriage. It's suppose to be for the wedding night." The cook blushed. The sake wasn't an attack cooking recipe but a parting gift for Ivan for the couple's happy reunion.

"Hmmm. I can't wait to taste it."

"Wait you said you got me a gift. What is it?" the blond sat up on his knees anxiously waiting for his husband's answer.

"It's a surprise." Zoro chuckled when he was his wife gaping at him. He could feel his wall coming down now that they were relaxing and teasing one another. "But if you close you eyes I'll get it for you."

"Fine." Sanji got of the floor and sat on the bed with his eyes closed. He listen to Zoro's movements around the room then he heard some fumbling around with some things on his desk. Suddenly he felt Zoro take his hand and plop something down on his palm.

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

"You got me my Snail recorder." The cook said with a deadpan face. He wasn't expecting diamonds but he was hoping for a little something that wasn't just taken off his desk.

"No idiot. I recorded a tape for you."

"You recorded a song for me? But you can't sing!"

"Just cause I hate singing doesn't mean I can't. Now I'm not good with words but Perona helped me find a song to express what I feel and I see you. I recorded it over a year ago once I could get over the humiliation of singing into the damn recorder."

"You didn't have to do that for me Stupid Marimo. I love your ugly mugg not matter what." Sanji leaned against the well muscle chest and enjoyed how those strong arms came and wrapped around his shoulders.

"Probably but I wanted you to have something that would tell you with out about That I love you." The swordsman muttered as he nibbled on a pale ear. Then he hit the play button. " So just relax and listen."

"_**Okay Perona stop nagging me I got the words. Wait for my signal. Hn. Listen up this song is dedicated to My Wife who is one of the strongest men on the Grand Line. Oi Curly-brow Never doubt my feelings for you." Suddenly a music began to play and a deep baritone voice began to float in to the microphone.**_

_**I know you've suffered  
>But I don't want you to hide<br>It's cold and loveless  
>I won't let you be denied<strong>_

_**Soothing  
>I'll make you feel pure<br>Trust me  
>You can be sure<strong>_

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<strong>_

_**You trick your lovers  
>That you're wicked and divine<br>You may be a sinner  
>But your innocence is mine<strong>_

_**Please me  
>Show me how it's done<br>Tease me  
>You are the one<strong>_

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<strong>_

_**Please me  
>Show me how it's done<br>Trust me  
>You are the one<strong>_

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart <strong>_

"Zoro… I…" he couldn't stop shaking. Tears were falling and he couldn't stop them. He had never felt as loved as he did at that moment.

"I know My Prince. I felt the same way the first time I heard your voice sing on those tapes. I love you." Zoro was pulled into the most passionate kiss of his life. The cook literally stole his breath away.

"Forever My Marimo." Whispered Sanji and he reluctantly broke the kiss for air. He rested his forehead against Zoro's unwilling to be apart from his touch. He shivered at the rumbling chuckle coming from his lovers chest.

"My Curly-Brow Always."

As the two men began to kiss and explore one another, they did not notice or hear the Nursery door close. They wouldn't know until the next day that private moment had been broadcasted all over the ship. They didn't know that their son had not bee asleep as they had thought but giggling quietly behind the close door. All that matter to the couple was their feelings for one another were finally unleashed and they had all night to sate their needs of one another. Tomorrow was soon enough worry about the New World and what Adventures laid ahead. Tonight was just for lovers.

**A/N: Yay! It is complete this story is now and forever OVER! As sad as I am to see this story go I feel a weight has lifted from my shoulders. I have a lot of unfinished stories that need my attention and it has been hard to keep up with them. Now Muses have really been chatty and I am hard at work. This Epilogue I meant to be short and sweet but the muses want to make I tied everything together properly so it coincide Vol. 61 of Eiichiro Oda's One Piece Manga. Also the song "Undisclosed Desire" by Muse was a song I had wanted put in here since I started writing this story, but could never find the right moment. It took a long time but I think it pulled the end together nicely. Thank you all for reading Baby Marimos and I hope you will Read my other stories. Please Review and let me know how I did.**

**Until Next time,**

**Sukora Kurai aka Angelwings **


End file.
